Love is Complicated
by HazelEyedShadowhunter
Summary: Bella goes to Hogwarts and makes friends and enemies. But what happens when she falls in love with her enemy Draco Malfoy. Then, when Voldemort returns to power and a certain bronze haired vampire comes along who will she choose: Draco or Edward? R&R! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay so this is my second fanfiction story. This chapter is longer than any of my other chapters and I'm very proud of myself.**

**Okay, so after reading this first chapter, please tell me if you like the story and if I should continue if I don't get enough responses then I will not continue the story.**

**Enjoy…**

"Bella!" said my best girl friend, Hermione Granger. "Malfoy's staring at you again."

I looked up from my food for just a single moment and was met with the grey eyes of my enemy, Draco Malfoy.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella," called Charlie, my dad, from downstairs._

"_Yeah?" I called, looking up from my laptop._

"_I'm going away for a bit. While I'm away you'll be staying with friends of mine."_

"_Kay. Whatever." "So, start packing. You're leaving for England tomorrow."_

_Wait. England? Tomorrow? Wow. I started packing immediately._

_The first things to go in my suitcase were my laptop, my I-Pod and my cell phone. Next, my clothes, shoes and accessories went in, taking another 2 suitcases. I also put in a couple of my favourite books and movies, and of course, my camera._

_After that, I had to sleep: I was exhausted._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_I woke up and had a shower. I put on a grey sweater, denim skinny jeans and my grey boots. I put my hair up into a side ponytail and went downstairs, lugging my three suitcases._

"_Time to go Bella," said Charlie._

"_Alright, I'm ready Char- dad."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_I got on the plane and put in the earphones of my I-Pod and settled in for a long ride._

_After 24 hours, I was there. I got out and tried to find Charlie's friends._

"_Isabella!"_

_I turned around to find the source of the voice. A lady with long white- blonde hair was standing with a guy with the same white-blonde hair, almost as long as the lady's and a boy about my age with the same coloured hair._

"_Isabella! Hi! I'm Narcissa Malfoy. __This is my husband Lucius and my son, Draco," said the lady._

"_Um, hi. It's just Bella."_

"_Oh, sorry Bella. Well, we've already got your bags, so let's go." The Malfoys led me into a black SUV. I took my I-Pod out of my ears and held it in my hand._

"_What's that?" asked Draco, speaking for the first time._

"_An I-Pod. Don't you know?" Everybody should know what an I-pod was. I mean, come on, has he been locked up in a closet in Antarctica, or something, cut off from the rest of the world?_

"_Stupid muggle crap," he muttered._

_Muggle? What the hell is a muggle?_

"_Draco, shh!" hissed Narcissa._

"_What's a muggle?" I asked, confused._

_There was silence. Narcissa shot Draco a look._

"_So, Bella, how's school going?" asked Lucius._

_Ah, so it's going to be like that… "It's fine," I replied._

_The car lurched to a stop. The Malfoys got out, so I did too. Wow. Their house was HUGE!_

_A really short… person? thing? got my bags and brought them into the house._

"_Bella, Dobby will show you to your room," said Narcissa. Who was Dobby?_

_Another short… thing came up to me. It had large features and was wearing… a pillow case?? Okay then… _

"_This way," it said to me. I followed it up a large staircase, down a hallway and into a big room, with a double canopy bed in the middle, a desk pushed up against the wall on the left hand side and a walk-in closet in the wall on the right. It was very nice. My suitcases were waiting for me in a corner of the room. _

"_Thank you," I said to it. Tears filled its eyes. I thought it was going to cry… It didn't though. It just bowed to me and walked out the door._

_Hm. Very strange place. _

_Anyways, I unpacked my things, putting my clothes in the closet and my other things on the desk. I put on my I-Pod and started listening to Taylor Swift's Change. I switched my laptop on and surfed the web. After half an hour, the internet went down. No bloody reception anymore. I started cursing it, willing for it to work. I was talking to an inanimate object. That's not weird at all._

_Draco came in, demanding to know what I was doing that was causing so much noise._

"_Sorry. My internet's not working," I apologized._

_He looked confused for a moment then shrugged._

"_By the way, dinner's ready," he said, as he walked away._

"_Thanks," I said dryly._

_I walked down stairs, following Draco, as I had no idea where I was going._

_The Malfoys' dining room was beautiful. There was a large mahogany table, which could probably seat more than ten people, in the centre of the room, and a white leather lounge against both the right and left hand side walls. The table had a beautiful white tablecloth and was set with matching white china with flowers around the edges. The plates were empty but in the middle of the table were trays and trays of food. Narcissa and Lucius were already seated._

"_Ah, Bella, Draco. Take a seat," said Narcissa warmly._

_I did as she instructed, taking a seat opposite Draco._

"_So Bella, your father told me that you're turning eleven in a week," said Narcissa, trying to make conversation with me._

"_Yeah, that's right."_

"_Ah, so you'll probably get it soon," she muttered, more to herself than to me._

"_Get what?" I asked, wanting in on the secret._

"_Uh, nothing. Don't worry, dear," she said quickly._

_So now I'm a 'dear'? Hm. Something's up in this house. First with the 'muggle' and then the things with the big nose, ears and eyes, and now this. They're keeping something from me, I can tell. I ate the food and left the table, telling them that I was tired and that I wanted to go to bed. Yeah right._

_When I got up to my room, I closed the door behind me and put on my pyjamas. I opened my computer and typed 'muggle' into Google. Nothing. Zero. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nil. Well that was very useful. Totally. _

_Then, I heard voices out in the hallway, just outside my door. I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear Draco yelling, "Mother, how could you let a filthy muggle in our house?!" Again with the 'muggle' stuff. I wondered if it was like a codeword or something…_

"_Draco, lower your voice!" hissed Narcissa, from the other side of the door. "I don't think she's a muggle and neither does her father!"_

"_You- you think she's one of us? I mean, you think she's a mudblood?"_

"_Perhaps. We'll find out in a week or two. If there's no letter, no anything, then we'll know for sure that she's not. And, if she is one of us, don't call her a mudblood. Her father is a great friend of ours and he won't appreciate his daughter being called that."_

_I heard footsteps coming towards my room so I dashed under the cover of the canopy bed and lay down. Lucky, because Narcissa came in and said, "Goodnight Bella."_

"_Night," I replied._

_I thought about the conversation I had overheard between Draco and Narcissa and it had revealed absolutely nothing. Just a bunch of words, some unfamiliar, not enough for me to make any sense of, although, I take it that 'Mudblood' is a bad word, something undignifying to call someone. Nice of Draco to call me that. But, they have confirmed that there IS something different about the Malfoys. And that they think I'll become one of them…_

_I continued to speculate the conversation as I fell asleep._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_I woke up in the morning and went down stairs. Narcissa and Lucius were already at the table. I had something to eat and Narcissa offered to give me a tour of the house. I accepted, as the dining room was the only place other than my bedroom that I knew how to get to._

_I followed Narcissa into the kitchen where two things, much like the creature that showed me where my room was, were bustling around, cooking and cleaning various things. She told me that this was the kitchen and that these were house elves. Ah, so now they have a name… Except, elves aren't supposed to exist, again confirming that they were different._

_She then showed me the downstairs bathroom, the family room, which was nothing more than two red leather lounges facing each other, and a small laundry. Then we went upstairs. She showed me a bathroom which held a large bath tub, a shower, a sink and a toilet, and she also quickly pointed out her room and Draco's room, as well as another spare bedroom. Every room was neatly furnished and perfect._

_I thanked Narcissa for the tour and went to have a shower. I opened the door to the bathroom and… screamed! Draco was standing in front of the sink, with only a towel wrapped around the bottom half of him. His hair and chest glistened with water droplets from his shower. I just stood there, staring at him, my mind frozen. It was a few minutes before I started thinking again. I got rid of all things Draco Malfoy and focused… and then blushed._

"_What are you doing?!" Draco demanded of me._

"_Sorry, ah, um, er, I'll just uh, be going now. Sorry," I stammered as I backed out of the bathroom. Well, that was… bizarre. Mental note to self: never do that AGAIN! I locked myself in my room and didn't come out until lunch._

_*End Flashback*_

"Bella!" someone screamed, dragging me out of my flashback.

"What?!"

"It's time for class," said Hermione.

"Alright, alright."

I picked up my books and walked with my best friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Oh, guys, I forgot my Potions book. Let me run up and get it and I'll catch up with you in Potions," I said as I turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's sidekicks.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, coming to a stop.

"Making sure you're okay," said Crabbe.

"Whyyyy…?" I asked. The answer was beyond me.

"Mr Malfoy's orders."

"Wh- Ah! That little mother fucking piece of- Just leave me alone!!" I said, turning on my heel and walking as quickly as possible to the Gryffindor tower. I ran inside and grabbed my book, exiting and just managing to escape the goons, who quickly followed behind.

"Ms Swan, please ensure that you get to my class on time," said Snape, the potions teacher. If I had been any other Gryffindor, I would've gotten a detention and points deducted, but Snape wasn't as harsh on me, as he came to Malfoy Manor every single holiday.

"Yes, Professor," I said, as I took a seat next to Hermione and Harry.

Potions dragged on and on. Hermione and I managed to make perfect potions, whereas Harry and Ron managed to… well, make their potion explode.

At the end, I lingered behind, waiting to confront Malfoy. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, you little ferret?!"

"Excuse me?!" he asked, innocently.

"Don't play innocent! You know what I mean- setting your goons on me!!" I added, after seeing the look on his face.

"It's called courtesy, Isabella."

I slapped him at the sound of my full name. "Don't you ever set your goons on me again!"

"I'll do what I want Mudblood!"

I slapped him again. "I hate you Malfoy!"

"Can you stop fucking slapping me?!"

"Only if you stop being a fucking arrogant asswhole!" I retorted.

He smirked and I slapped him again.

"Oi! I'm just trying to look out for you!"

I scoffed as I remembered the last time he tried to look out for me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Draco, can I sit here?" I asked on my first day at Hogwarts. I was on the train, looking for somewhere to sit._

"_No! Purebloods only!" said Draco, closing the compartment door in my face._

_I walked through the train, trying to find an empty compartment. I entered one with a boy with dark messy hair. "Hi. Can I sit here?"_

"_Sure. I'm Harry, by the way."_

"_Isabella, but you can call me Bella."_

_We got into talking and he told me about his life: his mum and dad had died when he was really little, well they were murdered by some guy called Lord Voldemort, and that he grew up with his aunt and uncle who treated him like shit._

_I told him about my life, how I lived with my dad in Forks, Washington, since I was 5, when my mother and my stepfather died, how he took me to live in England with the Malfoy's and how I had shown my first magical abilities just a month ago._

"_What did you do?" he asked, genuinely interested._

"_Draco Malfoy, was pissing me off and I was so annoyed so I glared at him, wanting something bad to happen to him, and all of a sudden, he caught on fire! I screamed for Cissy, his mother, who came and gasped. Then, she did the strangest thing: she ran up and hugged me! Draco was not alight any more, thanks to his mother, and Cissy said, 'I told you Draco.' Then she screamed for her husband. The next day the owl from Hogwarts arrived. What did you do?"_

"_A couple of things actually. I set a snake on my cousin Dudley one day at the zoo and weird things always seemed to happen around me. And Hagrid, the Hogwarts' groundskeeper arrived and gave Dudley a pig's tail. It was hilarious! My aunt and uncle were freaking out!"_

_We laughed and talked the whole way to Hogwarts, only pausing when a red haired boy, Ron Weasley and a bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger entered the compartment, and when we had to change into our wizard robes._

_Of course, Draco saw Harry and made a big fuss. I think Harry was well-known for some reason…_

_Anyway, Draco told Harry to hang out with him, and not to hang out with the wrong people, probably meaning Ron and I. After Harry refused, Draco pulled me back insisting he was "looking out for me" making sure I "wasn't in the wrong crowd"._

_*End Flashback*_

"Just stay away from me Malfoy!"

"What if I don't want to?'

I took a double take. "Huh?" What in the world did he mean?

"You heard me Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine, holding me tight against his chest. I struggled from his grasp for a moment, but the kiss felt so right…

When he pulled away, I slapped him. "Don't get fresh with me Malfoy!"

"You kissed me back!"

"Just SHUT UP!" He smirked.

I turned on my heel and walked out the door but I bumped into some young Slytherin kid.

"Oi! Watch it Mudblood!" he said.

Before I knew it, the kid was pressed against the wall, held in place by Malfoy, who was holding the kid by his collar. "Don't call her that! Apologize!" bellowed Malfoy, slamming the kid into the wall.

"Malfoy put him down!" I yelled, tugging on his shirt.

"He insulted you!" Malfoy pointed out.

"Yeah, just like you were doing a few minutes ago!"

"Sorry Mr Malfoy. S-sorry," said the kid, forcing the apology out of his mouth.

Malfoy let him down and looked at me. "You should be grateful Bella. I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protection Malfoy! I'm perfectly capable on my own!"

He snorted and smirked.

"Well… I don't need you to protect me!"

"Of course you do Bella. Only I can guarantee you Slytherin protection!"

"Listen Malfoy. I don't need protection from Slytherin! I'm not some slutty, dependent girl who is scared of a bunch of 'pureblood' wizards and witches who call themselves Slytherin." My voice rose into a shout. I realised we were now in front of the Transfiguration classroom, and, unfortunately, we had Transfiguration with Slytherins, who had, most likely, just heard the whole conversation. Oopsie. Okay, so now, I am a little afraid of Slytherins. I leaned into Malfoy's chest. He smirked.

"Shut. Up. Don't. Say. A. Word."

I walked in with him following behind me. In the classroom I was met with the cold glares and rude remarks from Slytherins. Malfoy slung his arm around me and met each glare, Slytherin or other, with his own icy stare.

Gradually, each gaze returned to the front, towards Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Swan and Mr Malfoy take a seat and get to class on time in future," she said and with that, she continued lecturing the class.

I took a seat in the back, just behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Much to my dismay, Malfoy sat next to me. I felt his stare on me throughout the whole lesson.

Class went by and I hurried to escape Malfoy and to catch up with my friends.

"So, when did you start going out with Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"What?! Never! As if I would ever date the ferret!"

At that, someone slung their arm around my shoulder. Three guesses as to whom.

"Malfoy, get off of me!" I screamed.

"Bella, you need to lower your voice."

"Get your arms off Bella, ferret," said Harry. Sometimes, he was like the over protective brother I never had. Hermione, Harry and Ron already had their wands out and all were pointed at Malfoy.

I looked around and saw all the Slytherins from Transfiguration surrounding us all with their wands out.

"Tell them to lower their wands Malfoy," I said. He knew who I was talking about.

"Say please."

"She doesn't have to. Now get your arms off her!" said Hermione.

"I don't take orders from you, Mudblood."

I slapped him. "How dare you?!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a deserted corridor. "Listen, Malfoy. If you continue to stalk me, then you'll have to be nice to my friends. That means you can't insult them! You can't call them Mudbloods or blood traitors or whatever else you call us behind our backs!"

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What's the-." I never got to finish the sentence, as Malfoy crushed his lips to mine.

My body acted of its own accord, I swear. My arms found their way around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair. My eyes closed and I opened my mouth a little, giving him access...

Coming to my senses, I unhooked my arms from his neck and pulled away from him. Without a word, nor even a glance, I walked off to find Harry, Hermione and Ron.

**A/n: SO what did you think? Should I continue? Mistkes? Questions? Is it good? Boring? Stupid? Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW**

**~B~**


	2. Chapter 2

When I found them, Hermione and Ron were bickering, as usual. No surprises there really.

"Ron, you're such a-," Hermione started but I didn't let her finish.

"'Mione, shut up. You too Ron."

We had DADA with Umbridge. Needless to say, it was terrible. Harry got yet another detention. Stupid old hag!

Lunch was interesting. All Gryffindors turned to stare as Draco Malfoy and his goons came to a stop in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Saying hello. Is that a crime now?" he asked innocently.

"It is if you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, seriously, what are you trying to pull? Is it a bet? Or a dare? Help me out here!" I asked, completely serious.

He smirked. "Neither."

Great. That helped me out a lot. "Just leave Malfoy."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well, I do have a truck-load of Gryffindors behind me just itching for an excuse to curse you into oblivion."

"Yes, but I have control of Slytherins who know a great deal of horrible curses which would all probably kill your Gryffindors." He smirked. I swear if he smirked one more time, I was going to punch him in the face.

Do you know what? Whatever! I can't care less about what Draco Malfoy does anymore! I turned round to face my friends and struck up a random conversation.

"So, what are we doing in Hogsmead next weekend," I asked.

"I told you yesterday," said Hermione, obviously annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Yes! Remember? The thing we discussed a few days ago?" Oh right. Hermione had suggested that, since we had OWL's coming up this year and our DADA teacher was absolute shit, Harry should teach us. She invited a whole group of people to Hogsmead to discuss it.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. 'Mione, are you going to the library today for the History of Magic essay?"

"Bella, do you really even need to ask?" said Ron.

"I guess not. I'll join you."

"Bella, are you forgetting about Quidditch trials today?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah. What time is that on again?" I asked, seriously bored. I mean, Quidditch was fun, but I was not looking forward to a bunch of silly first-years trying to enter the team like last year.

"Four."

"Alright, yeah, I'll be there don't worry."

"And I will be there too," Malfoy breathed in my ear, causing me to jump. I had completely forgotten he was there.

Oh God in Heaven help me!

/\/\

Quidditch time! The rest of the day had passed quickly without incident, except that Malfoy and his goons were following me around everywhere, Except for classes.

I grabbed my Firebolt, which Cissy and Lucius had bought for me and Draco last year. Harry was the captain of the Quidditch team this year, but he appointed me as co-captain, or something weird like that.

Harry and I stood in the middle of the pitch watching all the students come in and the stands fill.

"Alright guys. Bella and I are captains this year. And, uh, because you were on the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Alright, so…" he nudged me. My turn.

"Guys, first just go around the pitch a couple of times and then we'll split up into groups." I mounted my broom and flew up, loving the feeling of the wind in my hair, whipping at my face. I loved being in the air, flying. I was happiest then.

I went back towards the ground, landing gently and smiling at Harry.

"Bella, I honestly don't know why they made me captain this year instead of you."

"Me either. You're only great at flying and have a nice personality and are the best chaser on the team. Why would they choose you?" I said sarcastically.

He nudged me playfully.

"Oh, get over yourself Harry."

"And if I don't want to?"

"God, you sound like Malfoy. Shut up, would you?!"

We were too absorbed in our conversation to notice all the Gryffindors flying around us.

"Okay good work guys! We'll uh post the list up on the noticeboard."

There were limited positions this year. Just two chasers and a keeper. I was the seeker, Harry was a chaser, Fred and George Weasley were the beaters.

In the end, we decided that Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley would be the chasers and Ron would be the keeper.

"Hey Bella," said Malfoy, popping out of nowhere. How did he do that?!

I just ignored him and walked straight on. I was not in the mood to argue with him yet again today.

He slung his arm around me and that was where I drew the line. "Malfoy, stop! Arm goes off!"

He doesn't learn does he?! Anyway, Harry got involved of course.

"Malfoy, off!"

"Malfoy, I know where you live," I said sounding like one of those random muggle horror movies.

He smirked. "Well, I should hope so after living there for what, five years?"

One of these days, Draco Malfoy was going to meet a very sticky end. "Malfoy, please."

He just smirked. Insufferable man!

Oh shit. Before I realised, we were already in the Great Hall, where almost everyone was there, staring at Malfoy and I, with his arm around me.

If I was lucky, the news would only reach every single person tomorrow morning, and frankly it was all I could hope for. Immediately everyone started whispering. Now they all had proof to what others in my Transfiguration class had told.

I grabbed Malfoy's arm, and with all the force I could muster, pushed it off me. Thankfully, I succeeded and walked briskly to the Gryffindor table.

"You do realise Bella," said Hermione, who was already sitting at the table, "that by taking Malfoy's arm of you, you have caused greater speculation, leading in-."

"Okay, okay, Hermione. I get it. That was a bad thing to do. Jeez."

I ate quickly, shoving food into my mouth as quickly as possible, to avoid being in the Great Hall for much longer, continuing as the centre of attention. If there were two things I hated they were Malfoy and being the centre of attention. And right now, I had both.

After I finished I stood up and said, "I'll see you guys later." I walked out normally, trying to ignore all the stares and the whispers.

I walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded Gryffindor tower, realising that I had completely forgotten the password. "Shit," I muttered. "Can you open up, please?" I asked the lady.

"No, I'm sorry but it's against school regulations. You know that Bella,' she replied.

"But-."

"Sorry."

Great. It looked like I was stuck outside until someone came. I suppose I could go to the Great Hall, but I really, REALLY didn't want to be met by all those stares AGAIN! I'll just wait…

I sat down, leaning against the hard wall of Gryffindor Tower. Just a few metres behind me was my sanctuary…

I waited and waited… Nothing.

Finally, after so long, I heard footsteps.

"Bella?" said a familiar voice. Oh no! He was not going to help at all.

**A/n: how was this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Did you like it? Hate it? Favourite quotes from this chapter (if you have any)? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Anything. Give me some feedback, please.**

**I think I'll update this week again. If not, well... we'll see what I can do.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS. **

**~B~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys I'm updating again! You people are beyond lucky!**

**Enjoy this chapter…**

"Bella, what are you doing outside?"

"Neville, I've forgotten the password. You wouldn't happen to know it would you?" I replied.

"Yes, I do." I did a double take.

"Really?" I exclaimed astonished.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

I stifled my laugh. "Go ahead."

He walked up to the portrait and said confidently, "Snowflakes."

The Fat Lady shook her head. "Sorry."

I groaned. "Shit! Okay, uh, Neville do you mind finding Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure Bella. I'll be right back."

I sat down again and started humming some random song. I stopped I when I heard footsteps, getting louder and louder by the second.

"Bella what are you doing?" someone asked. The voice was very familiar and I knew whom it belonged to immediately. Not again!

"It's none of you business Malfoy!" I said.

"Bella you are my business! Now why are you out here?" he demanded.

"Fine! Jeez. I've forgotten the password to Gryffindor Tower. Neville went to get my friends. He'll be here any second now."

"Hm. You can't wait out here any longer," he stated.

"What? Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"C'mon let's go," he said, picking me up bridal style. This is not happening!

"Malfoy, put me down! Now!" I screamed.

"Sh Bella. You'll wake the whole castle."

"Oh yeah, because everyone's asleep at 7 o'clock at night!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Actually, it's like 9," he corrected.

"Huh? How?"

He smirked. "Wow, Bella. I never thought you were this delayed."

"Shut up! I am NOT delayed!" I screamed, struggling to release my arms from his grasp to hit him.

"I think you are. But that's okay. I still like you."

What? He likes me?! After years and years of fighting and hatred, he likes me? This guy has some serious issues.

"Serpent," he said randomly.

I turned slightly in his arms and saw a portrait of this random guy. The portrait swung aside, revealing a hole in the wall. Inside, I could see glimpses of green and silver. He didn't take me- No, he couldn't have-

"Draco Malfoy, did you take me to the Slytherin common rooms?!" I screamed. "You better not have or I'll-." He cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Sh, Bella, you really will wake up the whole castle!" he said. He still held me and I looked up only to see his face and the ceiling. He was still walking and I didn't know where we were heading for. I tried to see where we were going but his arms restricted me from moving.

Finally, I felt myself being lowered onto something soft. I looked around and saw that I was in a room very much like that of my own, except the beds had green and silver doonas and sheets and there were serpents and more green and silver on the walls.

I heard muttering outside the door. Probably Malfoy. I didn't particularly care about the conversation. Then I felt the bed sink: someone else was sitting on the bed.

"Sleep Bella love," said Malfoy, gently pressing is lips to my forehead. Since when was I his love? Was I missing something?

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. It was so wrong but it felt… right.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, feeling safe in my enemy's arms. Well, that makes loads of sense…

HermionePOV

Bella walked out of the great hall rather abruptly but I didn't say anything. She was stressed: anyone could see that. But, of course, stupid Malfoy continued driving her off the edge. Knwoing Bella, I was surprised that she hadn't already totally gone off at him in front of the entire school. I don't know why she allowed him to stalk her continually.

Dinner passed by without incident really. Ron continued behaving like a pig, but he was one, so no surprises there. I think he's adopted, because really, none of the Weasley children behaved like that.

After dinner, I went to the library to work on my Potions essay. It was rather easy, nothing too strenuous, but Ronald would probably come and ask for help because he's so lazy and…

Well, after I finished, Neville came rushing in. "Hermione, I'm glad I found you! Bella and I can't get in the common room. We've both forgotten the passwords!"

Figures. Neville always forgot the password. Bella, well, not so much.

I stood up and walked to Gryffindor tower. Bella was nowhere to be seen. Maybe someone came up and she got in already. "Baubles." **(A/n: okay guys let's pretend it's December in this story, kay?) **The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Still, Bella wasn't there. I walked up to the dorm Bella and I shared and I couldn't see her anywhere. I got worried. Where else could she be?

I ran down the steps. "Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry, worry evident in his voice.

"It's Bella! I can't find her anywhere!" I said, the anxiety taking over.

"Where did you look?! Did you look everywhere?!" he asked, frantically.

"She wasn't in the library and she's not in Gryffindor Tower! Where else would she be?!" I answered.

"C'mon, we'll split up! Get Ron!" he said, running out of the room.

I grabbed Ron from his dorm. "Wake up! Bella's missing! RONALD WAKE UP!" I screamed, shaking him violently.

"Wh- Huh- Whadaproblm?" he said sleepily.

"Bella's MISSING!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. Imup!" he said.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the stairs after me. "Look everywhere you can!" I yelled as I sprinted off to a random place, looking in every classroom, every corridor, every nook and cranny, though, it was highly unlikely that she'd be there.

After half an hour of searching I bumped into Harry and Ron. "Any sign of her?" I asked.

"No. What now?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore," I said simply. "It's the only solution."

We walked to his office. The only thing restricting us were the gargoyles in front of his office.

"Ideas for his password guys?" asked Ron.

"Uh… Chocolate frogs?" said Harry. Amazingly, the gargoyles sprang aside and we ran up to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, Bella's missing! We can't find her anywhere!" I said.

"Ms Granger, do not fret. I'm sure Ms Swan is around here somewhere. I'll get some of the teachers to search for her. But for now, sleep. You have worried enough for tonight."

He ushered us out the door. "Hey, Harry, what about the marauder's map?!" asked Ron suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks. "That's brilliant Ron!" I ran over and threw my arms around him in a hug.

Then I realised just what I was doing and removed my arms rather awkwardly.

"Quick Harry, grab the map!" I said and with that, Harry rushed towards Gryffindor Tower. He was back within two minutes, with the map already open, scanning it for Bella.

"She's- she's in the Slytherin dungeons!" he exclaimed.

"What?! What in the name of Merlin is she doing there?!" I exclaimed. "What in the world has she done?! You don't think-?"

"No, she wouldn't. Not willingly anyway. We can't get in there now, but she'll have to come out sometime. We'll talk to her in the morning," Harry said.

We walked back in silence to Gryffindor Tower. I walked into the dorm and lay down. My thoughts swimming of Bella and how she was. I couldn't help thinking but… what if she was in trouble?

**A/n: how was this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Feedback please guys. Tell me what you think please.**

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up by the weekend. If not, um, I'll see when I can update.**

**REVIEW! **

**~B~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hi guys! I'm updating again! I would like to say THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed! I love and crave your support! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

BPOV

My eyes fluttered for a moment before I opened them fully. I was met with grey eyes.

"Good morning love," said Malfoy.

"Morning." Wait why was Malfoy in my room?! Where was Hermione?! Hang on, this isn't my room! What is going on?!

Then all the events of last night came flooding back. At once I stood up and exited the room.

"Bella!" I heard Malfoy call behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Swan?!" said Pansy Parkinson, a seriously bitchy Slytherin. I hated her the most out of all the Slytherin girls.

"Back off Pansy! She's with me!" said Malfoy, standing defensively in front of me.

"Seriously Draco? You can do so much better than her!"

"Piss off Parkinson! No one wants you here so go shag someone like the whore you are!" I yelled at her. I wasn't going to let her give me crap!

"Pansy just leave," said Malfoy.

"Whatev," she said dismissively, walking out the door.

I walked past Malfoy and into the corridor. I heard Malfoy following behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Gryffindor Tower," I stated simply.

He said something else but I didn't hear him. I had hust thought something. Harry and the gang were probably worried. They didn't know where I was and – But Harry has the Marauder's Map. He probably looked at it and saw that I was in the Slytherin dungeons and drew up the wrong conclusions..

I walked faster. I heard Malfoy behind me as he ran to catch up with me. After a while, we were walking side by side, my hand in his.

"Stay here," I said as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Or maybe it would be better if he came with me. "Oh, just come along."

Although, there was still the problem of me not knowing the password.

Luck was with me though, and, at that moment, someone came out of Gryffindor Tower. But when I saw who it was I began to wonder if luck wasn't with me after all.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me tight. "Bella! Oh God Bella, we were so worried but you're okay!" she said.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where were you?! Do you have any idea of how worried we were?! We looked for you for half an hour and then nothing, until we looked on the map and saw you in the Slytherin Dungeons! We were so worried we thought something had happened to you! Could you have told us where you were before running off like that?!

"And you, Malfoy! What the fuck were you doing with her?! You slimy-!"

"Shut up Harry! You sound like a mother! Chillax! Ease off a bit and breathe! I'm fine! See! Nothing happened," I said, twirling around to see nothing was wrong. "Now just leave Malfoy alone for the moment. C'mon, Malfoy," I said, dragging Malfoy behind me.

I entered the portrait, which was still open from my friends' entrance.

We received many stares and a few Gryffindors growled at Malfoy. I glared at the all, but mostly just ignored everyone as I walked up to my dorm. I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe next to my bed and entered the bathroom adjacent to the dorm.

"Stay here for a minute please."

I shut the bathroom door and had a quick shower, after which, I pulled clothes over my head and walked out the door.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast. I'm hungry."

On our way to the Great Hall, stares followed us. Contrary to yesterday, I didn't care much. I wasn't going to let people run my life for me anymore. This was my life and no one's thoughts were going to stop me from doing what I wanted.

When we got to the Great Hall, instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table as usual, I magicked up another table, this one smaller: it was only built for two. Perfect.

I summoned some food from the other tables and set it down on the new table and dug in.

As I ate, I thought about Malfoy and I. I didn't know where we stood. I didn't even know if I liked him or not. Certainly I could stand to be in his presence and I stood up for him in Gryffindor Tower, but what did that mean?

Everyone in the school assumed we were a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Was that what we were? Were we only friends? Were we more than that?

More importantly, would our relationship survive or would Hogwarts, and all in it, tear us apart?

**A/n: Yeah, this chapter was shorter than my other ones, but I should have a new chapter up soon and I thought that it was the perfect place to stop it!**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Whatever. Just give me any feedback that you have or suggestions about where my story should go. I have a rough idea of how its going to turn out, but I welcome all suggestions and I may include your suggestions into the story. I love hearing what you think so please review!**

**The next update should happen soon! I'm not sure when but probably any time before next Tuesday. After Tuesday, updates will be less frequent as I'll be very busy!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Luv u all,**

**~B~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey guys! Once again thank you all so much for your support: your reviews/favouriting/alerting!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

After breakfast, Malfoy walked me to my class: Herbology and kissed my cheek as he said goodbye.

So, obviously he likes me… But I don't know whether he loves me or if he's playing a sick and twisted game.

I think I'm falling for him… But I'm trying so hard to resist him… He doesn't seem to get the message, he just… persists. Perhaps that's why I like him…

I didn't sit next to Harry, Hermione or Ron. I was afraid I would be bombarded with questions about Malfoy and me. Anyway, I wasn't happy at them at the moment. Harry had treated me like a child and… I don't know. I hated being treated like a child! It was degrading!

In the end, I sat next to Ernie Macmillan, a boy in Hufflepuff. I AM NEVER SITTING NEXT TO OR TALKING TO HIM AGAIN! He was a pompous asswaffle! Herbology was boring as always. I'd never taken much interest in the subject. I mean, come on! It was a lesson purely on plants! How could anyone stand doing that for a living?!

I walked to Charms quickly, wanting to avoid any interaction with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Malfoy was already sitting at one of the desks, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting directly behind him.

"Hi Draco," I said as I took the seat next to him. OMG! I just called him Draco! That was the first time since my first day at Hogwarts (I don't include the times spent at his house).

"You just called me Draco," he said in amazement, a small smile on his face. It was the first time I had seen him, not with his signature smirk on, but a genuine smile. I wanted to see it more often.

"Yep, I believe I did," I said, returning the smile. Yesterday, I hated him. Today I was smiling at him and calling him Draco. That is a scary thought. I wonder if I'm, like, bi-polar or something.

Class dragged on, with Draco and me exchanging looks every so often. I wasn't paying attention to anything Professor Flitwick said, nor did I actually want to.

After class ended, Draco led me outside. It was December and the snow was falling. I looked around in amazement at the snowflakes falling gently to the ground. Even though I had grown up in Forks, meaning I had been around snow for my whole life, it never ceased to amaze me. There was just something magical about it…

"Bella," he said, slowly, as we continued to walk around, "I love you. I have since last year. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wow. Two seconds ago, I didn't even know where we were and now we were boyfriend and girlfriend without even dating. Jeez, this guy moves fast, there is no doubt about it.

"Um, yes?" I answered, with it coming out more like a question. My relationships, my romantic ones, I mean, did not go very far. By that, I mean, I have never had a boyfriend, nor have I ever had a crush on a boy, ever.

He crushed his lips to mine, but this time it was gentler than the other times. More passionate and softer, by far… I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair. His arms went to my waist, holding me there.

"Bella?" said a voice from behind me. I tore away from Draco and looked over to see Hermione, Harry and Ron all staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?!"asked Harry angrily.

"Back off Harry!" I said. "Leave Draco alone!"

If the three had been drinking anything, it would have come out at that moment. They were absolutely shocked and looked at me as if I had suddenly sprouted two more heads and an extra arm.

"You just called him Draco," said Hermione softly, evidently still in shock.

I walked over to them and led them all to a seat nearby. They looked like they were about to faint from shock.

"Guys, breathe!" I said. "So I called him Draco? Big deal!"

"But you hate him," Hermione said quietly and slowly.

"No, I don't. Not anymore."

"But Bella, you can't love him! He's in Slytherin!" said Harry.

"See! There you go again! Treating me like a child and setting rules for me to obey! Harry, you're like my brother, but you have to lay off, you are not my parents so Chillax, and let me live my life!"

"Bella you, of all people know he is a slimy git, but you still love him! How could you?!" said Ron.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's back track a bit here. Love? I never said I _love _anyone! I said I didn't hate Draco anymore! Listen, guys, I need you to be supportive of me. If you won't accept the people I date, then… we can't be friends…"

"Wait. You're going out with someone?! It's Malfoy, isn't it? Bella, he's not good enough for you!" said Harry.

"It's my choice, guys. I choose Draco. If you can't deal with it… fine," I said and I walked off with Draco.

In hindsight, I see that I shouldn't have done that. Friends come before love, even in the dictionary. What I did was stupid, especially if Draco was playing one of his games. But even though I love my friends, if they're going to protest against every single boy I date and what I do…

I know we'll make up sooner or later. We always do. Draco and I entered the Great Hall hand in hand and took a seat at our small table, which, surprisingly, was still there and already had food set out for us.

As we ate, Fred and George, Ron's brothers came up. "Bella can we talk to you… privately?"

"Hold on Draco, I'll be right back," I said, standing up and turning to the twins. "What's wrong?" The twins wore a look of absolute shock.

"You just called-" Fred started.

"-him Draco," George finished.

OMG! If everyone was going to comment on the way I called my boyfriend his given name, I'm going to snap! "What's it to you guys?"

"Bella, are you-"

"-Or are you not currently-"

"-dating Draco Malfoy?" finished Fred.

"So what if I am?"

"We're taking that as a yes," they said together.

"Bella how could you?!" asked Fred, horrified.

"It's my business! I'll date whomever I want and nothing you say can change my mind!"

"Bella, see reason! He's a slime bag!" said George.

"A git. A ferret," added Fred. "You can do so much better."

'Leave now guys. I've had enough of your shit," I said turning around.

"Oi, Bella wait! Dumbledore told us to give you this," said Fred, thrusting an envelope into my hands. I opened it and read the letter inside.

_Bella,_

_Please meet me in my office tonight at 6._

_Dumbledore._

_P.S. __Blood flavoured lollipops are to die for._

I read the letter over and over again. What did he want? Maybe… maybe he was going to tell me something important, like I was expelled or something.

I took my seat next to Draco and looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What did they want," asked Draco curiously.

"Oh not much. They just wanted to give me shit for dating you, like everyone else seems to be doing at the moment," I answered.

They would never leave us alone. They wouldn't stop until our relationship had ended and we were back to hating each other. We had two choices at the moment: continuing to act like this and suffer through hell that each person at Hogwarts would put us through; or break off our relationship now.

But, if I did choose the last option, could I survive without Draco now that our hateful relationship had ceased and our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship had begun? Could I go back to the way things were before?

I knew the answer to that question.

No, I couldn't go back. I had fallen for Draco. Hard. I couldn't go back. I couldn't live without Draco. It was like tasting an addictive drug. You're life is affected as soon as the substance enters your body. After that, you can't go back. You have to move forward, with the drug in your system at all times, otherwise… Even though the drug was bad for you, and everyone tells you against it, trying to stop you from taking it, you can't help yourself. You need it, more than you need life itself.**(A/n: not that I would know guys. That's just what I imagine it would be like)**

As I looked into Draco's hard grey eyes, I realised (and I never thought I would say this) that I love Draco Malfoy…

Lunch was over quickly, with minimal talk between Draco and I. Potions, our next subject, passed easily, although it was boring as usual. I noticed Hermione, Harry and Ron glance at me frequently and they stayed back after class, blocking the door after everyone had left.

"Bella, we're soo sorry!" said Hermione, whose eyes were welling up with tears.

"I know guys, it's alright," I said, pulling Hermione in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, really I am, but it's just… Malfoy? Really?" said Harry. Hermione stepped on his foot. "Ow! Alright I'm sorry!"

I gave Harry and then Ron- who was just standing there awkwardly- a hug.

"Okay guys, where to next?" I asked.

'Transfiguration," said Hermione and we headed off for that classroom, with Draco and Hermione holding one of my hands.

"I'm glad we're friends again! Bella, I missed you so much!" said Hermione.

"Jeez, 'Mione! We were only fighting for a few hours!" I teased.

In Transfiguration Hermione, Ron and I laughed. Harry and Draco still had to overcome their issues before they could fully join in the joyfulness that we were revelling in currently. They didn't even smile when Ron accidentally turned his hair bright purple. Hermione and I laughed so hard that we cried!

"Harry, I think you owe Draco an apology!" I whispered fiercely at the end of the lesson.

"I know Bella! I'll apologise when I'm ready!"

"Now!" I hissed.

"Malf- Draco," he amended after a harsh look from me, "I'm sorry for acting like I did. I was just trying to protect Bella. I don't want her to get hurt.'

Aw… Even though he was annoying, Harry was so sweet sometimes.

"It's alright. I… I understand. I don't want Bella to get hurt either. If it means anything, I promise not to hurt her," said Draco. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet,' I whispered to him.

So finally all my friends were on my side, supporting me. It was one of the best feelings in the world, knowing that my friends were still here for me, even though I'm dating their enemy for five long years, which he's made hell.

The last class, DADA was absolute shit, not that I expected everything different. Guess what?! Harry got another detention! *Gasp* There's a shocker! I totally didn't see it coming! I tried to stand up to the old toad, for Harry's sake, but Draco dragged me back down before I could do anything.

At dinner, our private table was larger, big enough for the five of us now. Our table was full of laughter, causing everyone to stare, as f they needed another reason to. But what I was happy about was that even Harry and Draco were joining in on the fun!

I randomly looked at the clock. 5 past 6. Shit, I was late.

"Guys, I've got to go. Bye. See you later Draco," I said, standing up and pressing my lips to his for a moment before rushing off to Dumbledore's office, murmuring the password to the gargoyles that guarded the door.

"Hi Professor," I panted, out of breath from the running.

"Hello Isabella. Take a seat," he said, magicking up a comfy looking chair for me to sit on.

What he said next was absolutely unbelievable!

**A/n: How was that chapter guys? It was a long one. More than 2,000 words, which is pretty good.**

**Tell me what you thought about it. Um, I know they moved into the relationship pretty quickly but, Malfoy wants Bella and Malfoy always gets what he wants…**

**So was this chapter good? Bad? Interesting? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Keep em coming please!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~B~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_What he said next was unbelievable._

"Bella I wanted to speak to you briefly about your poor choices. One of which being Draco Malfoy. I've heard rumours that you were dating him and I've seen how you spend all your time with him, going as far as to conjure up a separate table for yourselves. Bella, you mustn't! He's bad for you! You can do better and you must do better!"

"Dumbledore! I thought you never judged!"

"Bella you're not destined to be with him! It's in your best interests! It's essential to the well-being of humanity that you are with the right person! And Draco Malfoy is not the ONE!"

"What destiny?! What are you talking about?!" I asked, genuinely confused. What was this talk of destinies and well-being of humanity shit?

"I can't tell you right now Bella! But what I can tell you is that you are nothing like what you think you are! You're not normal! You never have been! Your destiny was marked since before you were born! You must fulfil it or else the future of humanity will be terribly grave."

'I'm leaving Dumbledore," I said as I walked out the door, my head spinning with what he had just said.

I ran to Slytherin dungeons and banged on the portrait, screaming out my boyfriend's name at the top of my lungs. Goyle opened the door.

"Where's Draco?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes threatening to spill. No, not now! Not here! I wasn't entirely sure why, but I think it was to do with the fact that everyone, even Dumbledore, was against the fact that Draco and I were dating.

Draco appeared in the doorway, pulling me to him gently and wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked softly, worry evident in his voice.

"N-nothing," I said, while tears ran down my face. Probably not the most convincing thing.

"Riight. Now, love, tell me the truth please," he said, leading me to his dorm.

"I-it's just… e-even D-Dumbled-dore d-d-doesn't want us t-to b-b-be t-t-t-to-," at that point, I couldn't continue. The sobs racked my body and overcame me.

Draco just sat there, comforting me until I calmed down. "Bella, I promise you that no one will tear us apart."

"How can you promise that?" I asked sadly.

"Because I can," he smiled.

I lay my head on his chest and drifted to sleep, forgetting all my worries and just focusing on Draco and I, on this perfect moment. I knew tomorrow would bring more challenges. I knew Draco and I would suffer through many obstacles until one of us gave in. Hogwarts was not happy at our relationship and it will stop at nothing to succeed in tearing us apart.

**A/n: now because I'm nice (and extremely bored) I will continue this chapter, instead of stopping it here like I had originally planned.**

I woke up in the morning, my thoughts swimming, for some reason, about what Dumbledore had told me last night. What could he have possibly meant when he said I wasn't normal? There's nothing special about me, not counting the fact that I'm a witch- that's not unusual, in fact it's quite normal in this world. The he said something about destiny and the future of humanity or something…

Draco was already up staring at me. "Morning love," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Morning. What are we going to do today?" Today was Saturday, so we had a full day to do whatever we wanted.

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Well, yes actually. My first is to get dressed. The second is to have some breakfast."

"Good plan."

I left the dorm to get changed in my dorm. We really had to go see someone about getting a separate room for us two, so that I didn't have to keep going to Gryffindor Tower every five seconds to get my stuff. Once I got there, I put on skinny jeans, a white top and a grey cardigan.

I met Draco in the Great Hall. Our table was gone so we sat at Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, Draco didn't mind.

But everybody else did.

"Why in the name of Merlin's beard is Malfoy sitting at our table Bella?!" asked Dean Thomas angrily.

"Because I want him to be here! If you can't handle it then piss off! He's staying!" I said fiercely. "Listen I'm getting so fed up of everybody getting on my case. So do you know what? Get off my case! I don't care what any of you think! I'm doing what I want! I don't give a shit about my destiny!" I covered my mouth after I said the last bit. That wasn't supposed to come out! OOPSIE. I had stood up and shouted the words so everyone heard what I said.

"Bella, love, calm down," said Draco, soothingly, putting his arm around me.

"Get off her Malfoy!" said Seamus Finnigan.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that Seamus! Just don't butt into my business! All of you Gryffindors listen up! I CAN look after myself! I don't need you to stand up for me, especially when it's me that's made the decision! I don't need anyone's help! SO BACK OFF!

"Everyone else! Get over it! It's my life! I don't want you people nosing into it! I'm TIRED of being whispered about everywhere I go! SO CUT IT OUT!" At that, I collapsed. From the pressure, from the screaming. I sobbed, aware that I had everyone's eyes on me.

Draco sat down beside me and I sobbed into his chest for a while. Until I blacked out, falling into his arms and escaping from the world, from the staring eyes and from my own thoughts…

**A/n: yes, this chapter was short. But you're lucky I updated.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter in a review! Thanx to all the reviewers, favouriters and alerters! I love you all for your support!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**~B~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I went overseas for 4 weeks and I didn't have internet access most of the time and when I did I wasn't allowed on fanfiction. And then I had all these assignments for school- and I still do. **

**A couple of things. Edward will be coming in really soon, sometime in the next couple of chapters. The Malfoys are not Deatheaters. I know its kinda hard to imagine but go along with it anyway. The story is not going to go along the same lines as the books. Some parts are included some aren't, some are different, so don't go saying that I've gotten this wrong or I've left something out. This is set Decemberish in Bella's fifth year, so she's 15. Question: when does school end and finish in London?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter…**

"_Everyone else! Get over it! It's my life! I don't want you people nosing into it! I'm TIRED of being whispered about everywhere I go! SO CUT IT OUT!" At that, I collapsed. From the pressure, from the screaming. I sobbed, aware that I had everyone's eyes on me._

_Draco sat down beside me and I sobbed into his chest for a while. Until I blacked out, falling into his arms and escaping from the world, from the staring eyes and from my own thoughts…_

Beep, beep.

The beeping was the first thing I heard when I awoke.

Beep beep.

What's with the beeping?

Beep, beep.

Alright whose alarm is going off?!

Beep beep.

"Will someone please shut off that fucking beeping?!" I yelled.

"Bella?" someone asked hopefully.

I opened my eyes and I looked around the room, confused. This wasn't my dorm. Everything was white: the ceiling, the bed, the floor, the walls, my clothes. "Where am I?"

"Bella are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Now where am I?"

"Bella, you're in the hospital wing. You fainted," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, but I'm still fine," I replied, smiling. "Now can I get out of here? I hate this place."

Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, came in. "Ms Swan, I think you can leave now. Just rest up and don't stress." I snorted. Yeah right. How could I not stress at a school like Hogwarts. Especially when I'm doing my OWLs soon.

I jumped down from the bed. Draco supported me, holding me tight.

"Draco I'm not going to collapse again. You can relax and let go," I told him, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not taking chances," he replied. I sighed. For an evil ferret, he was really cautious.

We walked to Gryffindor Tower so I could change.

"Bella, I have an idea," said Draco, breaking the silence.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

"Shut up! Grab all your stuff and bring it down here."

I didn't know what he was planning, but I did as he said all the same. As I entered the common room I was met with stares. I ignored them and walked to my dorm, packing my trunk with everything I owned and dragged it down to the common room.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked, nosily.

"None of your business," I replied curtly. He opened his mouth to respond, but after a fierce glare from me, shut it but continued to stare at me.

Draco took the trunk from me when I exited the tower and took my hand in his.

"Where in the world are we going Draco?" I asked as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"Well, I've been thinking and… well, we need a place of our own- so we're not rushing off to Gryffindor or Slytherin every five seconds. I heard bout this place from my father. It's called the Room of Requirement. And here it is."

I looked to where he was staring and found a wall. "Uh, Draco? You do know this is a wall, right?"

He smirked and then began pacing. A door appeared after a few moments. "Open it," he said, nudging me forward.

I gasped. It was perfect. There was a king-sized bed in the centre of the room, which was furnished with a wardrobe, a desk and a dressing table, with a door on the right next to the dressing table. That door led to another cream room with a full kitchen and a mahogany dining table built for eight. A bathroom, complete with shower and bath adjoined this room.

"Wow Draco! This is wonderful! It's absolutely perfect!" I said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, love."

"Like it? I love it!"

We spent the rest of the day organising the apartment, unpacking and making it our home. Crabbe and Goyle had brought up Draco's trunk.

Once we were finished, Draco agreed to let my friends over for dinner and we walked down to the Gryffindor Tower together, hand-in-hand.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Draco asked when we approached the Gryffindor Tower.

"No come. If they can't handle it then that's their problem not ours," I said. But it was our problem. It was only our problem.

Draco and I walked in and I'm pretty sure some people growled. I walked in like nothing was wrong though I was wondering inside how my friends could treat me like this and I could feel my knees buckling from the intensity of their gazes.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room, with books in their hands. "Hey guys, do you want to have dinner with us?" I asked as I approached them.

"We always have dinner with you," said Ron.

"Well, Draco and I… we have our own apartment," I said quietly, only meant forb them to hear.

"You're sharing a room with Maloy?!" asked Fred incredulously.

Oh God.

"Yeah we do. Got a problem with that?!" asked Draco fiercely.

"Yeah I do actually. And I'm sure everyone in this room does too."

"I don't," I said loudly. "So why should you have a problem?! This is my life! Why won't you let me live it?!"

"But-"

"No buts!" I said firmly, but then I softened and said gently, "I want you guys to be a part of my life. But you can't be if you're constantly arguing with me and questioning my decisions. You guys are my family and sure, families have fights, but they forgive and forget. Now are you willing to forget and get over this or our you going to let a Slytherin ruin our relationship?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. But I can't… accept Malfoy. It's just not possible. It's against the rules," said Gerorge. A few Gryffindors nodded and murmered in agreement.

"What rules?!" I asked, annoyed.

"The unwritten rules of Godric Gryffindor."

I snorted. "Riight. If they're unwritten how do you know they even exist? Are you guys coming or not?" I asked turning to my friends.

"Yeah of course we are," said Hermione, jumping up from her chair. Ron and Harry followed and we all walked out the door with our heads held high. We led them to the Room of Requirement.

"This is it," I said.

"But… it's a wall," said Harry.

I laughed. "Draco, will you do the honours?"

He nodded and paced back and forth. The door appeared and they gasped.

"Bella, you've found the Room of Requirement!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, actually, Draco found it," I admitted.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" asked Ron and Harry together.

"Well, it's a room that appears when a person needs it. The room is furnished according to the person's needs," explained Hermione.

"So if you really neede the toilet…?" Ron trailed off.

"Gross. But, yes, Ronald, that is the idea," replied Hermione.

I opened the door and revealed to them the apartment.

"Bella, it's beautiful!" squealed Hermione.

"Thanks. Now as for food, guys, we've got none."

"Great Bella. Lure us here with the promise of food. Now that we're here where you want us, the food has disappeared. Devious. Bella, I never knew you had it in you," said Harry, jokily.

"Shut it Harry," I sadi, nudging him playfully.

"Bella, what are we going to do about food? I'm starving," said Ron.

"Ronald, when are you not hungry?" asked Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to answer but Hermione sent him a look and he shut it.

"Bella?" called Draco.

"Yeah?"

"Come food problem is solved."

"What? How?" I asked rushing to Draco.

He was in the kitchen and when I got there I gasped. There was food every where, so much so that you couldn't see the floor.

"Alright guys, come in and dig in," I said.

We laughed and talked into the night and with the leftover food, we had a food fight, which I had always wanted to do since I was young. Life felt as it did before everything got so incredibly complicated.

**A/n: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was kinda boring, I know and short. But, I have the next chapter written up and half of chapter 9 as well so when I can I will update.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! They stun me! Keep them coming please!!**

**REVIEW and the next update will come sooner!!**

**~B~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Sorry guys for the wait!! I had heaps of catching up to do in the holidays with work and stuff and as soon as I got back to school I was bombarded with assignments and tests. So yeah, I've still got a History and a Technology assignment due on Monday but instead I'm writing this so you guys should be thankful!**

**Don't count on getting an update any time this week, or the next, or the next. However, in four weeks, our assessment period is over so I should be able to update more frequently then, plus I've got half of the next chapter written up on paper.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

***

_A cloaked figure emerged from a bubbling cauldron that stood in the centre of the dark, vast hall, its face hidden behind the hood of the cloak. Masked figures encircled it, chanting softly. The chant was eerie and sounded evil._

_The figure in the centre turned to face me holding someone by the scruff on the neck. It was Harry…_

"_Bella run!" said Harry as his eyes met mine, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place._

"_Advada Kedavra!" the centred figure yelled, a jet of green light emitting from his wand and hitting Harry square in the chest, who collapsed_

"_Harry!" I yelled, moving forward to him but Draco blocked my path._

"_Stay back!" he ordered, standing in front of me, shielding me from the figure._

_Dumbledore came out of the shadows. "You've killed the wrong person, Tom."_

'_Tom' turned to face me and yelled Advada Kedavra yet again. The jet of green light hit Draco, who fell back with a thud onto the concrete ground._

_I slid down next to him screaming his the jet of green light hit me…_

I sat up on the bed screaming, tears trickling down my face and sweat glistening.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around me, scanning my body, looking for any visible injuries.

I pulled away from him. "Just a bad dream," I explained, standing up and grabbing clothes from the wardrobe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not right now," I replied, pulling a shirt over my head, "but I do want to talk to Dumbledore. I'll be right back." I figured that I anyone could explain it then it would be him. I gave Draco a chaste kiss before walking out the door.

"What? Why?" he called after me.

"Don't worry about it," I called over my shoulder, as I walked off down the corridor.

The gargoyles that stood in front of his office sprang aside after I said, "I urgently need to see Dumbledore." It was bad security, them not waiting for the password, but it was convenient for me.

"Ah, Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" he asked as soon as he saw me.

"I had a weird dream and I was hoping that you could tell me what it meant."

"Gon on," he prompted.

I told him all about the dream and by the end, Dumbledore looked a little distressed. But then he smiled.

"Ah, Bella! I never knew you had it in you! Wondrous… just like your mother," he murmured, more to himself than to me.

How did he know about my mother? I didn't even know her.

"You knew my mother?" I asked incredulously. "Explain. And while you're at it, explain my dream."

"All in good time, Isabella, all in good time.

"Dumble- Professor, please tell me what's going on!"

"I will, Bella. Later," he said.

I groaned, then stormed out the door. Well, that was no help!

O stalked angrily into the Great Hall, where Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for me at the Gryffindor table, which was now split by an invisible line. _Us _and _them._

"Good morning Bella," said Hermione.

"What's so great about it?" I asked angrily, plopping down onto the bench.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's Dumbledore! He's driving me insane with his crypticness!" I ranted. "I mean, come ON! Can't he give me a straight answer for once?!"

"Bella, I'm sure Dumbledore-" said Harry.

"Don't you dare defend him!" I interjected.

"Come on, Bella, let's get to potions or we'll be late!" said Hermione, before Harry could open his fat mouth.

We walked to potions in silence. I was still peeved.

I sat down, rapped in my own thoughts. What was Dumbledore hiding from me? What was the truth behind my dream? More importantly, how did he know my mother?

I was brought out of my reverie by the scraping of chairs as students stood up, walking to the supply closet. I hastened to do likewise.

Shit. I have no idea of what I'm doing.

"Draco?" I whispered as I walked to the supply closet. When his head turned toward me, I continued, "what are we doing?"

"Weren't you listening Bella?" he asked. I shook my head. " We're-"

"Ms Swan and Mr Malfoy, cease your chatter!" ordered Snape.

Now what?! Snape didn't even write it on the board! I decided to grab random ingredients from the supply closet and hoped that whatever I made didn't explode…

And that is how I ended up covered in slimy brown liquid. And, lt me tell you, Snape was not happy.

"Ms Swan, listen in class next time will you?! 15 points from Gryffindor, and next time it will be detention!" he said curtly, sending me out of the class to clean up.

I felt Draco's stare as I walked out of the classroom.

"Ms Swan, Gryffindor Tower is that way," Snape said pointing. A few of the Slytherins snickered.

"Yes, I know Professor. You'd think after all these years- five to be exact- I would know. And I do," I said as politely as possible and continued to walk down the corridor.

Once I got to the room, I cleaned off and walked back to Potions but I ran into someone.

Oh God, not again!

**Yes, I know it was short. I wasn't in the mood. Deal with it. Sorry, but I actually wrote more for this chapter on paper but ended it there. It'll be included next chapter, okay?**

**Please tell me what you think. I was disappointed with the number of reviews I got last time, so I was kinda not inspired to write…**

**I know this chapter wasn't as great as my other ones. In my opinion anyway. But tell me what you think! Please?**

**REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE???  
~B~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hi guys! This is the next chapter! I know I said it wouldn't be out for a while, but, well, I got bored. **

**So, a lot of people have been saying my characters are OOC and the like. Well, to those people, I say that the characters are the way they are because the story needs them to be like that. I don't need people to point that out for me, I know. This is my story, and for my story the characters have to be that way. And I also know fully well that students aren't allowed to share a separate room, and again, it's my story.**

**I know it's really confusing at the moment, and I'm sorry, this story has a mind of it's own. But just bare with me, and hopefully soon it will all make sense. Until then…**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate you guys sharing your thoughts!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

*******

"Ah, Isabella, just the one I wished to see," said Dumbledore, smiling.

I stopped in my tracks and faced him. "Why?"

"Professor McGonagall has informed me that you hadn't slept in your dorm for the last few days. Would you care to explain?"

"It's not as if I have a choice. Well, if you must know, I'm sharing a dorm with Draco," I replied.

"Where?"

I sighed. "The Room of Requirement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make my way back to Potions," I said, walking off.

"One more thing, Ms Swan. Meet me in my office on Monday night at 5 o'clock. Bring Mr Potter." Okaaaaaaay… What does Dumbledore want with me and Harry? I continued the walk to Potions deep in thought. Would Dumbledore finally tell me what was going on? What _was_ going on? Did my dream have something to do with it?Did my dream mean nothing? I doubt it, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have made such a fuss… Of course-

"Care to join us Ms Swan?" asked Snape, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Certainly Professor," I said, walking into the classroom, taking my seat once again.

I listened as Snape complained about the level of competence of the potions, with the only praise going out to Slytherins.

"-and the one that stood out the most today was Mr Malfoy's potion," said Snape. Draco smirked, reminding me of his former self. I almost kicked him underneath the table. Almost. I contented with glaring at him. He sent me a questioning look.

Class ended after a while. I had spent more time cleaning up than I had thought. Draco and I walked alongside Harry, Hermione and Ron, silence hanging in the air.

Lavender Brown ambushed us as we walked around a corner. She scared me half to death.

"Hey Ron," she said, smiling shyly. "Congratulations on making the Quidditch team. I'll be watching you at the next practice. Good luck." Then she pressed her lips to his, in doing so, practically jumping on him.

"Um, I've got to, um, see, um, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione uncomfortably.

Oh God.

I had known for ages that Hermione had a thing for Ron. It was as plain as day. Watching him kissing Lavender was probably hell for her.

Once Ron and Lavender broke apart, I slapped him across the face. "You're a sick pig, you know that, Ron!" I ran off after Hermione. I tried her dorm first, and luckily enough, she was there, tears streaming down her face. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I murmured, knowing fully well that these words would have no effect.

"What for? Everything's fine. I'm fine," she assured me, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, but it was no use; the tears were falling relentlessly.

"Yeah, 'Mione, and pigs fly," I said sarcastically. "It's fine Hermione. Everything will be okay."

She just cried on my shoulder.

"He doesn't even deserve you Hermione. You're way out of his league."

She continued to cry silently and I decided to shut my mouth and just let her cry it all out of her system, even if it took hours.

Finally, she ran out of tears and just sat quietly.

"C'mon, let's go wash your face," I suggested, pulling her up off the bed and into the bathroom. I watched as she splashed water on her tear-stained face.

"Let's go," I said, "Harry will be worried."

HPOV

I watched as Bella walked after Hermione.

"What's her problem?" asked Ron before going back to sucking Lavender's face off.

Sometimes, Ron was the most clueless prat I've ever met. Just because I was his best friend didn't mean that I was going to deny it.

"Ron, you're an idiot," I said. Malfoy nodded in agreement. Wow. Malfoy agreed with me. What a day!

We walked in the Great Hall, Ron hand in hand with Lavender, who sat next to him at the Gryffindor Table.

It was a long time before the girls came back, and an awful lot of PDA on Ron's part. But thankfully, before the girls came back, Lavender had left. However, Ron still had a very smug look on his face.

"What's with Ron?" Bella asked. "What'd he do? Win the Olympics?"

I shook my head and indicated Lavender as she came walking past. Bella sighed quietly.

BPOV

It was silent for a few minutes after I sighed.

"Bella, Ron, Quidditch training tomorrow afternoon," said Harry, breaking the silence.

"Okay. I'll be there. So, what's new today, guys?" I asked.

"Well, there's new kids coming along soon. And a new teacher. **(A/n: *wink wink*)** Lavender told me," said Ron, losing his trance-like state for a moment, but it returned as soon as he said 'Lavender'.

"Oh. So when are they coming?" Hermione asked. But Ron didn't answer. I groaned.

"Okaay then."I stayed silent, picking at the food in front of me.

"Um, Bella, Harry, I've got all the stuff organised for Hogsmede on Saturday," Hermione said brightly.

"Great!" I said happily.

The silence returned.

"Can you believe that that slimy toad, Umbridge, made herself High Inquisitor of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked angrily.

"She did WHAT?!" I screeched incredulously. If I was drinking I would have spat it out. "How could she?! How can Dumbledore stand for that?! That slimy evil toad! I hate her!"

"I know! And when you think about what she did to Harry's hand-" stated Hermione, but she clamped her hands over her mouth as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Hermione, you promised you wouldn't tell!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm sorry Harry! It just kinda slipped out," said Hermione

"Harry, what did she do to you?" I asked in a dangerously quiet voice. When he didn't respond I shouted, "WHAT DID SHE DO?!"

He winced, but reluctantly showed me his arm, where _I must not tell lies_ was carved into his skin. I gasped.

"How can she do that?!" I screeched. I glared at Umbridge as she sat at the Staff table. She met my fierce glare with a sickly sweet smile. "I. Hate. Her," I said, emphasising each word.

It was silent for a while. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

We soon went up to our dorms. I opened up my history of Magic textbook staring at the page for a moment, becoming increasingly aware of the upcoming OWL's. I was so going to fail History Of Magic.

I read through the words on the page. After the first page, I became half asleep. I had never needed caffeine so much in my life.

I was leaning on Draco's propped up knees, his hands in my hair.

It's funny. Last year, I never would have dreamed that I'd look forward to Christams at Malfoy Manor. Now I found that I was counting down the days. Nor would I have dreamed that I would share a dorm with Draco willingly, or even call him Draco, much less revel in the feeling of him touching me.

I fell asleep with his hand in mine, the textbook still propped up against my knees, not sparing a thought to the nightmares that would plague me as soon as I drifted off…

**A/n: okay, I kinda liked this chapter. But I have to say that it went nothing like what I wrote on paper, I edited a lot and added stuff in.**

**Yes, well, the Ron/Lavender/Hermione thing, yes, that came from the sixth book/movie. I was thinking about it the other day and how I felt so sorry for Hermione having to deal with that. So I came up with the idea that Bella would comfort her as any BFF would do. I kinda liked it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. That's what I care about. I want to hear how my readers feel about my writing. So, do you love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments in general? REVIEW and tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster!!!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE????**

**Love you all, my lovely readers!!!**

**~B~**

**P.S. Saza, when you read this, hi!! I'm sooooooo excited for Friday!!!! My mum said yes!!! Soooooo, Friday's gonna be sooo much FUNNN!!!! And I'm really sorry about texting you during your lesson!! I was just too excited to keep it in!!! Luv ya. Baza xx!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey guys!!! Thanks for all the reviews/ favourites/ alerts etc. I luv you all!!!!**

**Anyway, my bestie Saza01 has a story called Temptation! So plz check it out and review it for her!!! It's a Twilight Fanfic for all you Twilight luvers!!!**

**There's another great Twilight story and it's called 'Hidden Symbols' by cyberpen!!!!** **Check it out it's awesome!!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!**

The rest of the week passed quickly, with the same nightmares every night. My spirits were lifted at the prospect of a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match taking place on Sunday, which Harry had revealed at the Quidditch practise. I think we have a pretty good chance of winning.

"Morning beautiful," said Draco, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

"Morning Draco," I said, fiddling with the buttons on my shirt.

"Hogsmead today?"

"Duh."

We walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual the Hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter from the hundreds of Hogwarts students.

Once we sat down, all went quiet. I turned to see what was wrong and found Dumbledore standing at the front of the Hall, ready to say something.

"Good morning students," he bellowed. "Today, we have five new students: Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. We also are honoured to have Carlisle Cullen as an addition to the hospital staff and Esme Cullen as our new Muggle Studies teacher."

Everyone applauded half-heartedly, that is, until they saw the new students.

The new kids were all inhumanely beautiful with pale skin and amber eyes. Apart from these feautures, they were all different. One girl was short and petite and had spiky black hair while the other had long blonde with a body any girl would kill for.

One boy was tall with the body of a Muggle wrestler and dark curly hair. Another was tall but not as well-built with blonde hair and the last boy had messy bronxe hair and still relatively tall.

The woman, Esme, I presume, had caramel coloured hair and a motherly face. The man, Carlisle, had blonde hair. They were both very young: too young to have five teenage children.

The children were all sorted into Gryffindor, who all cheered. Both boys and girls looked at the new kids with lust in their eyes.

They introduced themselves to us. The spiky haired girl was Alice and the gorgeous blonde girl was Rosalie. The well-built male was Emmett, the blonde male was Jasper and the bronze haired guy was Edward.

None of them ate. It was very strange.

"Bella, Draco, it's time to go," said Hermione, as she and ron and Harry got up from their seats.

"Yeah okay, I'm coming."

"Bella, may I have a word?" said Dumbledore, appearing out of nowhere.

"But, I have to go-" I replied.

"Bella, I need a word. Over here," he said obviously irritated

I sighed. "Hold on, guys. I'll be right back." I gave Draco a chaste kiss. Or at least tried to. He pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. I moaned against his lips.

"Bella," said Dumbledore impatiently.

"Sorry Draco," I said, pulling away and following Dumbledore into a deserted corridor.

"Bella, I would like you to take the Cullens up to Hogsmead," said Dumbledore.

"But Dumbledore- professor- I have plans with my friends and Draco and-"

"Bella, you know my views on Draco. Do this please. I know you'll just _love _Edward."

"I-NO! Dumbledore, I have a boyfriend, whether you like it or not!"

"Bella, no matter how long we have this argument, I'm going to win! So let's do this the easy way. You will take the Cullens to Hogsmead."

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm not happy about it!"

I stalked back into the Great Hall. "Uh, guys, I have to take the Cullens up to Hogsmead."

"But-," started Draco.

"I know. I'm not happy about it either. Draco, shh. Cullens, come on," I said, as I walked out the door, dragging Draco and Hermione with me. "Oh, and Draco, I have to do something with my firnds but I'll be done quickly and we can go and do something," I said, as we exited Hogwarts.

I looked up to the sky. It was dark, heavy grey clouds as far as the eye could see. The snow was still a few feet deep, even though most of it had melted, and I struggled to walk through it.

"Fine," Draco replied shortly.

We arrived at Hogsmead soon after that and were met with the usual bright Christmas window displays of the shops. There was laughter from all the Hogwarts students.

"So, where to first?" Alice piped up.

"Zonko's? Or Honeydukes? Your call," I said, looking at Draco.

"Zonko's, I think," he replied as we walked towards it, while the Cullens trailed behind us. "Bella, don't go too near the Cullens."

"What? Why?" I asked astonished.

"They're dangerous. Just trust me and promise to stay away from them," said Draco firmly.

That didn't make sense. If Dumbledore wanted me to date one of them, then he'd know they weren't dangerous. Unless… I shook the thought off.

"I- Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

"Postive," he replied.

"What _are _they?" I asked. I knew they weren't normal. I wasn't even sure if they were human.

He ignored the question. "Promise me!"

"Well-,"he sent me a stern look, - "Fine, I promise."

"Good." He slung an arm around my shoulders as we entered Honeyduke's.

I watched the Cullens as they took in the wonders of the shop and let out a small laugh. Eward sent a look f frustration my way. What was his problem?!

"I'm gonna go find the gang. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks when I'm done," I told Draco. He nodded and I walked out. Unfortunately, the Cullens followed.

The Cullens followed me into the Hog's Head, where Hermione had arranged for our metting to be.

"Guys, just get into the back and shut up, will you?" I said before walking to the front where Harry, Hermione and Ron were already sitting in front of half of Hogwarts' students.

"This is a few, Hermione?"asked Harry.

She nodded sheepishly and nudged him to get the meeting started.

He looked reluctant. I took it upon myself to start it up.

"Alright, shut up, everyone! Can we have your attention! So you're all here to learn DADA with the absence of a proper teacher. So Harry here has volunteered *cough* been forced *cough* to be the proper teacher. So any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, what happens when Umbridge finds out?"asked Seamus. "And where's your boyfriend Bella?"

"None of your business! We did not come here to talk about Draco! If that's why you came here then get out! But if you came to talk about DADA then stay here!" I said. No one moved. "Good, now we can move on. As to your first question, Seamus, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Any more question? No? Okay, moving on. Harry your turn."

"Um, okay," he said standing up. "Er, so you're all here to learn defence against the dark arts. From me. I'm not- I don't know that much and I'm not very qualified either but-"

"That's not true," I said. "You killed the basilisk in second year!"

"In third year, you beat off a hundred dementors at once!" said Hermione.

"You killed Quirrel in first year!" said Ron.

"Yeah, but in all those situations I had help and luck. I'll do the best I can but-"

"It's settled then. All we need is a name. Any ideas?" I asked.

"What about defence Army?" suggested Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl.

"I like the initials DA but let's change it to Dumbledore's Army. After all that's what the ministry fears most," said Ginny and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so everyone who wants to join put your name on the list," said Hermione, pulling out a piece of parchment.

After I wrote my name on the list I rushed off to find Draco. "I'll see you later guys. I'm going to find Draco."

Draco was in the 3 Broomsticks, just as he said he would be. He was surrounded by Slytherins on all sides.

"Hey," I said, squeezing in between him and Pansy Parkinson, pecking his check. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," he replied, "just talking."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Let's go for a walk," he said standing up. He took my hand and walked out the door into the snow covered ground. We walked in silence until I felt a drop of water and looked up. Droplets were torrenting down from the sky and people were retreating inside. I smiled, the idea coming to me instantly.

"Dance with me," I breathed.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Dance. With. Me."

"I—"

I took his hand and placed it on my waist and he took my right hand.

We spun in the rain, oblivious to the world. He spun me around and I landed in his arms. He lenat down and pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair.

"Ahem," someone said, effectively breaking off our kiss and bringing us into the real world.

Edward stood there looking stern. "It's time to get back now."

I took Draco's hand and we walked back to Hogwarts, the Cullens trailing behind us. A smile was plastered on my face.

Nothing could ruin my day.

**A/n: okay, next chapter will be Quidditch and probably the meeting with Dumbledore.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think of my writing. Review please!!**

**~B~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hey guys!!!! So, today, my assessment block ended and to celebrate the end of assignments and shit, here's a new chapter!!!! **

**Hope you like!**

Sunday came rolling past quicker than a blink of an eye. Once I woke up, I was bouncing up and down with the excitement of the Quidditch match.

I started humming, which was the usual thing that came along with every Quidditch match. Contrary to Ron, I loved the rush that came with Quidditch, instead of surrendering to the nerves, I went out there with a smile on my face, embracing the rush and the nerves.

Draco wasn't even awake by the time I went down to the Great Hall, and I wasn't about to wake him. I walked downstairs singing softly to myself and ran into Hermione half way down.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hey Bella. All psyched for Quidditch?"

"Uh, YAH! How's Harry? Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He's in the common room, giving Ron a prep talk. But that's only if he can get her away from that cow, Lavender for long enough. Come on, let's get some breakfast," said Hermione, changing the subject quickly.

I nodded and together we made our way down to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Gryffindor Table alongside the Cullens, who greeted us and again didn't eat, but instead looked at the food in disgust.

I shoved some toast in my mouth.

"What's with all the excitement, this morning?" asked Alice.

"It's Quidditch today. It's a game in the wizarding world, like the equivalent of football in the muggle world," I explained.

"Oh," said Alice, but still looking totally lost.

"You'll see how the game is played this morning, but basically there are three types of balls, a quaffle, a bludger and a snitch. The quaffle is passed down the pitch by the chasers who have to try to shoot the quaffle in one of the three hoops at either end of the pitch. The beaters try to hit the bludgers at members of the opposing team. The seeker tries to catch the snitch which is worth 150 points and ends the game," I said. "I'm a seeker. Harry's a chaser."

"Wow," they all said.

"Where are the boys?" asked Hermione. Right on cue, Harry and Ron walked through the wide double doors causing an eruption of cheers from Gryffindor and boo's from Hufflepuff, our opposition.

"Hi guys," Harry said.

"Hi," we replied at the same time.

I watched as people piled outside the Great Hall. "Come on, Harry, Ron, time for Quidditch!" I said happily.

"But, we haven't had anything to eat!" protested Ron.

"Tough, Ron, get a move on!" I said, dragging both boys out the door and down onto the field.

We got into the change rooms and got changed into Quidditch robes. We walked out with our heads held high with our brooms in our hands. I got onto my Firebolt and kicked off the ground. I was about fifty metres off the ground, my hair flapping around my face as I looked for the golden snitch. I swerved to the right and sighed in relief as the bludger flew right past me, the whistle of the movement ringing in my ears.

The wind howled as I watched Harry score a goal, the quaffle soaring right past the outstretched arms of the Hufflepuff keeper. I scrutinized the pitch, watching for the glint of gold that was the snitch.

Ten minutes had passed before I actually caught sight of the snitch. I dived down and followed the snitch, outstretching my arm to reach for the snitch.

One moment, I was flying on my broom, the next I was in a dark room, the only light were piercing red snake-like pupils that glared at me in the darkness. I blinked and I was at Hogwarts again. I opened my eyes just in time to see the bludger hit my shoulder. My vision got cloudy and the world blurred as I fell off my Firebolt. I was out before I could feel the impact with the ground…

**A/n: Yah, I know, SOOO short!!! But hopefully the next chappie will be up soon!!!**

**So what did you guys think? IDK, I didn't really like this chapter that much, but what do you guys think? How can I improve the story and my writing?**

**Thanks!!**

**~B~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hey guys. So, I'm really excited seeing as my other story got 10,000 hits!!!! So, in celebration, I added a new chapter earlyish!! **

**Thanks guys for all the reviews/ favourites/alerts!! I LOVE you guys!!**

**My story's made real progress! We're now up to chapter 12, soon the story will be finished!!!**

**Who saw NEW MOON??!!!! I saw it yesterday!!!! So AWESOME!!! Except for Robert Pattinson's chest. One word. Ew…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!**

My eyes fluttered open as I became conscious of the throbbing pain in my head. I was again in the Hospital Wing. What's that, the second or third time this year and we'd only been here for a few weeks? They should probably just give me permanent residence here and save everyone the trouble.

16 pairs of eyes stared at me. Draco, Harry, Hermione, the Cullen's, the Weasleys and Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were standing there, their eyes burning holes into me.

"Um, hi," I said weakly, trying to smile only for it to become a grimace.

"Bella!" they all said, rushing over to me. Draco kissed my forehead, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Alice and the twins came to hug me and the rest just smiled.

"Um- guys- can't- breathe!" I said feebly as they all squeezed.

"Sorry," they murmured, without loosening their grip.

"Okay," said Madame Pomfrey. "Everyone away. I need to check her." She gave me a potion for the headache and did a few quick spells to ensure I was alright. Carlisle did so as well and smiled when he finished. "A few bruises, you may have a headache for a little while and pain in your arms and legs for a while but other than that you're fine!" she announced finally.

Everyone cheered and began talking all at once.

"Bella, we-"

"I saw it coming, Bella, but I couldn't-"

"We tried to keep it away but-"

"Bella, are you-"

"Guys, quiet, please! You're not helping the headache," I said, clutching my forehead.

"Bella, Harry, I must speak with you privately," Dumbledore said and everyone else turned and walked out the door, waving silently, leaving Harry and I alone with Dumbledore.

"Ms Swan, tell me what happened that made you lose concentration like that?" Dumbledore started.

"Um, well, I was on my broom flying normally in the sun and then I was plunged in darkness, as if I was in a different place. There was a glint of red, from someone's eyes, I think and then within a second I was back at Hogwarts."

"Hm," murmured Dumbledore as he processed the new information I had given him. "Okay, Harry, Isabella, with what you two have given me, I think it is safe to say that Lord Voldemort is back."

We both gasped. Lord Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and almost ended his life twice.

"I- How is it possible?" Harry asked dumb-struck.

"Harry, you have told me that your scar has been burning more intensely and more frequently, a sign that screams out 'Voldemort is alive' and Bella, you have told me of your dreams. This is more than enough evidence."

"But, he hasn't- There's been no news!" I said.

"He has been laying low for a while. I don't know whether he is planning something or if the Ministry has hidden anything that he has done. So, I have known this for quite a while, a week or two, to be more precise. This is the reason I have invited the Cullens. They are here, mainly, for the sole purpose of protection."

"But how can the Cullens protect-? Sir, Draco said that the Cullens were dangerous. Is that true?" I said.

"Well, Bella, their kind is very dangerous, but the Cullens are the mildest of their kind. They have control over their instincts. However, that doesn't mean to say that they aren't dangerous."

"What are they?"

"Isabella, I cannot disclose that without their permission. You must ask them yourself. Or figure it out."

"Why are you telling us of Voldemort and the like?" Harry asked.

"Good question Harry. A good question that will be answered in due time."

I groaned. More of Dumbledore's crypticness. **(a/n: probably not a word. Pretend it is, for the sake of Bella.)**

With that, Dumbledore walked swiftly out the door, turning around at the last second. "Don't tell anyone about this. There is no need to worry anyone."

I scrambled to get my thoughts together. There was so much information to process, so many questions that need answering. But the main thing? Voldemort was back and obviously it had something to do with Harry and I.

Everyone else walked in after seeing that Dumbledore had left.

"Uh, Madame Pomfrey, can I leave now?" I asked, uncomfortable at the prospect of staying in this dreary room any longer.

"Of course not, Ms Swan. You'll be in here for a while yet."

I groaned. Of course. Torture me a while longer.

"Bella, you scared us," said Hermione rushing forward to give me a hug. "You just fell- I- If Dumbledore hadn't- you could have…" she trailed off, frowning slightly.

"You've been out for two days; I was sure I was going to lose you," said Draco, kissing my forehead and taking my hand in his own.

"Guys, did we win the match?" It was the only thing I wanted to know. I didn't want to hear how I could've died.

They all looked relunctant to talk, staring at their feet.

"Tell me. I can handle it."

"Well, um, we, er… lost," said Hermione.

I breathed out a sigh.

"That's not the worst."

"What?!" I asked astonished.

"Um, you see, Harry, Fred and George got a little angry at the Hufflepuff beater, for, you know, hitting the bludger and well, they started a fight. Umbridge wasn't happy. They, um, got kicked off the team," said Hermione, hesitantly.

"You WHAT?!" I screeched. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking you were dying because of that bastard?" said Harry, but it came out as a question.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the season?! Huh?! What's your plan? Why didn't you think before you did something as stupid as that?! Why didn't you think before going all physco crazy?! And what were _you_ doing Ronald?!"

To say I was angry was an understatement. I was beyond furious!

"I'm sorry Bella," mumbled Harry, Fred and George.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just a lucky that you're just lucky that you're still alive."

"Bella, there's something else you should know," said Hermione hesitantly. She bit her lip nervously and reached behind her and placed something in my lap.

"No!" I said, blinking, willing it to go away, to be only a figment of my imagination. It wasn't. I stared down at the remains of my beloved Firebolt, of which only shards of wood remained.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't believe I was crying over something so stupid, so replaceable as my broom. But what would I fly on at the next game? I would be forced to use something old and slow like a Cleansweep or worse.

"Bella, it'll be okay," said Draco. "I'll buy you a new Firebolt for Christmas."

"Mmkay, thanks." I smiled. "Are you guys going to give me any good news?"

"Um, not really. Sorry," replied Hermione.

"I-" Madame Pomfrey cut me off.

"Everyone, out now. Ms Swan needs rest."

I waved as everyone filed out. Once they were gone, I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to the darkness that consumed me instantly.

**A/N: Okay, how was the chapter? It's kinda shortish, but if I didn't end it there, you wouldn't get an update till December. Please tell me what you think of the chapter!! Review please. They inspire me!!**

**School ends in a week and a bit, so updates SHOULD come more frequently, but we shall see. I've got annoying cousins from overseas staying with us over the hols so we will see if between them and my friends and reading FanFiction, if I have time to write.**

**Thanks all,**

**~B~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Me again with a brand new chapter relatively quickly. **

**Okay, so um, the reviews have sort of, uh, dwindled and I'm not sure if people still like reading this story. I'm starting to lose faith in both the story and my writing skills. So, it would really help if you guys reviewed and gave my confidence a boost.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!**

Days passed quickly with seconds turning into minutes, which turned into hours, hours turned into days. My friends visited every day after classes. I felt fine, I truly did, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't release me until Friday.

It was Thursday, and I was already bored of the same stupid white walls, and clothes and everything else. It was dull. There was no change of scenery. Nothing was ever different.

Until we got to last night.

It was dark, but I couldn't sleep; red snake-like eyes haunted me and whenever I closed my eyes, that was all I could see. I was going to ask for some sort of sleeping potion but I never got around to it. Because I heard rustling.

"Who's there?" I asked, standing up cautiously and taking my wand out from my robes.

"Bella?" said a familiar velvety voice.

"Edward?"

And in front of me appeared the bronze haired, green eyed Greek god himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Lumos." The tip of my wand illuminated, enveloping us in light.

"Um, I was… trying to find Carlisle," he replied.

"At 12 o'clock at night?" I asked.

"Mm, yeah, you never know with Carlisle, you know, he doesn't get much sleep." He smiled at this, yet I failed to see the joke.

"Um, okay. Well, obviously you can see that Carlisle isn't here, so…"

"Mm, uh huh. I'll just be going," he said, walking out of the door.

"Wait, Edward," I said. He turned around instantly. "Tell me something."

"Depends on what it is."

"What are you?" I asked.

"Anything but that," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"But-," I began.

"Sorry Bella," he interjected. "I just can't tell. Rosalie would kill me. Do you want me to die?"

"Maybe…" I laughed. "Will you ever tell me?"

"We'll see."

"That always means no," I whined like a five-year-old.

"No, it means we will see. I'll talk it over with the rest of the family."

"You guys are all adopted right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Haven't you noticed that none of us look alike?"

"Well, you know, you all have pale skin and the topaz eyes. You could be related… distantly."

He frowned for a moment then regained composure. "You are… very observant."

"Trust me; it's not just me who's noticed it."

He stared intently at me, an irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

"You're not convincing anyone with that argument you know."

"No, really, it's nothing." His topaz eyes smouldered mine. I immediately lost my train of thought.

"What—What was I saying?" I asked. I shook my head to clear it. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" he asked innocently.

"Dazzling people like that!" I said.

"I… dazzle you?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face that made me smile too.

"Yes! And it's not fair!" I said.

"How is it not fair?"

"It gives you an unfair advantage. I can't dazzle you."

He muttered something under his breath, too fast and too quiet for me to hear.

"What was that?" I asked, hearing a faint sound, like footsteps, growing louder and louder.

"It's Madame Pomfrey. She's checking to see why there's so much noise," Edward replied.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Just a guess," he shrugged.

"What are you going to do? She's coming! She'll shoot you!" I asked, frantically.

"Is it too childish of me to hide under the bed?" he asked.

I sighed. "Just get under there," I told him. I turned over, so I was facing the opposite side of the door. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing, mimicking sleep.

My thoughts scrambled as Madame Pomfrey approached. Would she find Edward? I doubted it. She'd have to be really paranoid to check under the bed. But what if she saw him from the distance or something?

I let out a sigh of relief as her footsteps faded away, signalling that she was leaving and that it was safe.

I sat up and Edward crawled out from under the bed.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" I retorted.

"I asked you first," he pointed out like a child.

"Nightmares," I admitted. "What about you?"

"I'm like Carlisle in that I don't sleep much."

"Riight," I said, dragging out the 'I'.

"You should probably get to sleep," Edward said.

"I'm not tired," I whined.

"It doesn't matter," he said. He pushed me down gently and pulled the covers up to my chin. He hummed a sweet little tune and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 7, cheerful for two reasons. The first reason being that I had no nightmares and the second being that I was going to be released that day.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room soon after that and quickly completed all the paper work that was needed for me to be released.

After a final check-up, I was gone.

I ran around Hogwarts, revelling in the feeling of the wind and the sight of something different.

I ran into the Room of Requirement where Draco was still sleeping. I jumped onto the bed and gently shook him awake.

"What?" he asked groggily. He did a double take at seeing me. "Bella, you're out!"

"Yep! I'm excited too! C'mon, let's go eat. I'm kinda hungry."

I dragged him down to the Great Hall where Hermione was already sitting, her nose in some thick, dusty book.

I sat next to her. "Hey 'Mione!"

"Bella!" she said, flinging the book behind her and wrapping her arms around my neck. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. There's no need to worry."

I grabbed a piece of toast and showed it into my mouth. "Where are the boys?"

"Well, Ron's still sleeping and Harry is finishing off Snape's essay," replied Hermione.

"What essay?" I asked.

"Oh. You were still in the Hospital Wing when he assigned it."

"He doesn't care! He's gonna make me do it any way!" I sighed. "Shit." I banged my head on the table continuously. Maybe if I got myself into the Hospital wing again I wouldn't have to hand in the essay.

Funny, but I have a feeling that even if I was dying, or even already dead, Snape would still make me turn in an essay.

I was in trouble…

At that moment, the Cullens came in, headed by Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, then Rosalie and Emmett and finally Edward, who smiled crookedly at me.

I stared at him openly, my breathing shallow.

"Love?" said Draco, obviously noticing what I was doing and who I was staring at.

"Mm?" I said, reluctantly turning to him.

"How about we take a walk in the grounds?" he suggested.

"Sure." I stood up and followed Draco out the door, smiling at Edward as I left.

I placed my hand in Draco's and we walked around, in circles. It was spring now, so the snow had melted slightly and leaves were starting to grow on the trees and buds were starting to appear on the plants.

We walked in silence mostly. I admired everything around me, revelling in the feeling of being outside after all those days of being cooped up.

I was happy.

Or I was, until Draco growled.

I turned around and gasped.

Yeah, this would cause some complications.

On the other hand, it could be good.

Or not.

**A/n: Hey guys, I hoped you liked the chapter!! I personally quite liked it, but, then again, our opinions differ.**

**So tell me what you think and if you liked it as much as I did or if you hated it. Feedback is very much appreciated, as are suggestions.**

**Um, I am going to apologize for any mistakes because today, my keyboard was stuffing up and I was kinda lazy.**

**~B~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Hey guys!! I know it's been a while but I'm back!! With a new chapter!! This was a hard chapter for me to write but there really is no excuse for not updating. But, there is some good news!! My school finishes on Wednesday, so in the hols I will have lots and lots of time to update!! **

**Ooh, and I wrote a short one-shot called 'Always Waiting'. Check it out plz!!**

**Thanks for all your support guys!!!! I love you all!!!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!**

_I turned around and gasped._

_Yeah, this would cause some complications._

_On the other hand, it could be good._

_Or not._

Edward stood in front of Draco and I in a crouched position, growling back at Draco. I moved in the middle of them.

"Okay, guys, relax. Everything is okay. How about we go inside where there are teachers and shit to keep you under control." I moved to drag Edward inside.

"Bella, don't touch him! Are you insane?! Do you have a death wish?!" said Draco, pulling me away from Edward.

"Draco! Relax! Edward won't hurt me!" I said stubbornly.

"How would you know?"

"He's not as dangerous as you think. He visited me last night and he didn't hurt me," I said.

"He did what?!"

Oh shit. Was I insane? "Why does it matter?!" I retorted.

"Bella, I'm trying to protect you! How can I protect you when you're hanging around a _vampire_?!" said Draco angrily.

I gasped. He couldn't be- "Stop lying Draco!" I screamed at him.

"He right Bella," said Edward quietly. "I am a vampire."

I blinked a few times. "ookay. Look, I don't care if he's a vampire! I can hang out with whoever I like! God, Draco, you're just like the stupid Gryffindors! You're all prejudiced! Just stop trying to run my life for me! Leave me alone!"

And with that I ran into the Room of Requirement, curling up into a ball and rocking gently as tears fell down my cheeks.

I stood up and opened my trunk, packing my belongings into it. I wasn't going to stay here any longer. It was a constant reminder of what was and what could have been.

I pushed everyone away from me for a stupid controlling Slytherin who was just like everybody else. Prejudiced and content on running my life.

I pulled my trunk out the door, staggering under its weight.

"Goodbye Draco."

**A/n: Yah guys I know! SUUUPPER SHORT!!! I am soo sorry**

**But I thought short chapter is better than no chapter, am I right?**

**I'll try to update on Thursday okay?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Hey guys!! School's out till February so to celebrate I'm gonna update even though I didn't get as many reviews as I would like for the last chapter.**

**So I know you all hate me for breaking up Bella and Malfoy but it had to happen! I'm sorry. It probably won't last long. Review and you will get BellaXMalfoy much faster.**

**Love you all! Enjoy…**

I walked through the castle, trying to block out reminiscent thoughts of the times we had spent together. The times he had held me in his arms, the times we had kissed, the times we were together. I was already regretting my decision. I shouldn't have walked away, but I meant what I said. I knew he was trying to protect me but he had no right to try and control me.

But everybody was right: we could never be together. We weren't meant for each other.

The pain I felt at this thought was unbearable. But I knew it was the truth. Gryffindors and Slytherins shouldn't be together. And I wouldn't allow it to happen again. The tears ran faster at this thought and my sobs racked my body until I collapsed.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, lying on the hard, cold, dusty surface. It could have been minutes, hours, days. But I didn't know.

"Bella?" someone asked kneeling next to me. "Oh, thank God you're alight."

I felt cold hands wiping away my tears, but they continued to fall. I felt the ground disappear from under me as someone cradled me in their arms, bringing me back to that first night I had spent in the Slytherin dorm and I cried harder, if that was even possible.

I was disoriented and I didn't know where I was or who was holding me. Any sane girl would scream at this point, but not me, I had lost everything and the pain was so unbearable that death would be a release for me.

Why, wy did it have to hurt so much? Why couldn't I escape it? I hadn't known this kind of pain before, not when I broke my leg, not even when I fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. No injury I've ever had was as bad as the pain of this loss.

I felt myself being lowered onto a bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" someone asked frantically. "Edward, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I found her like this in a seventh floor corridor. But it could have something to do with Malfoy."

"I'll get Harry and Ron." I heard footsteps fading away and coming back within minutes.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?" said a male voice. "I'll be back."

I blocked out the murmuring voices that talked as if I wasn't there and I drifted off into the darkness; a happier place, a place where life was simpler and not quite so complicated.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I awoke from the darkness reluctantly, sitting up, only to find my cheeks wet and tear-stained. My tears kept falling as if it had never stopped even when I had succumbed to the darkness.

Both Hermione and Ginny were there and I cried on their shoulders well into the day. After a while, I had cried myself out and I had no more tears to shed but in no way had the pain decreased, not even by a little bit.

I felt hollow, empty, as if a piece of me was missing. The loss hit me hard, harder than the prospect of the loss of losing my friends. And the pain would never disappear or even lessen, no matter how hard anyone tried to heal me, no one could succeed in making me better.

Draco Malfoy had stolen my heart. I loved him. And I couldn't get over it. I couldn't move on. And I hated him for making me feel this way.

I stayed in my room the following day, unable to face him. All I did was stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep, unable to eat, unable to cry, unable to feel.

The next day I went about my day as per usual, before I wasn't grieving over Draco Malfoy. When I entered the Great Hall, everyone was staring at me, including _him._ No doubt that the news of our _break-up _had spread through the entire school. How freaking annoying.

I sat at the Gryffindor table with my back to him, letting my school mates envelop me with hugs. I murmured a weak 'hi' to anyone who attempted to tal to me. I just really wasn't in the mood to talk. So I just listened.

It was my decision to leave the dorms, fuelled by the worry of Harry and Hermione. It was my life, my pain and they needn't share it.

They had protested my leaving but being as stubborn as I am, obviously I won. I had told them I was fine. That everything was alright. That I was strong enough to face him.

But it was all a lie.

I definitely wasn't fine. I felt fragile, vulnerable, as if the slightest trigger would send me into a violent fit of sobs.

Harry and Hermione were eyeing my warily as if, at any second, I would burst into tears.

"C'mon Bella, let's get to class," said Hermione, pulling me up from the table and leading me to Potions. Fantastic. First class of the day and it was with _him._

Once in Potions, I too a seat next to Hermione and Alice, who had said, "Don't worry Bella, it'll all get better soon." What that was supposed to mean I do not know.

"Hey Bella," said Harry, who was sitting behind me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked turning around.

"I just wanted to say that, uh, -."

"You look beautiful today," said a voice behind me. I recognised the voice instantly. Harry glared at the person behind me and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Suddenly, Harry smirked, only for a second, though, before it turned into a glare again.

I wiped my tear away and gathered all my strength before I turned around. When I did, I'm sure that my eyes bulged out of my head.

On Malfoy's face, there was a huge bruise, the size of my fist.

I took a deep breath. "What is your problem, Malfoy?! What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?! I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone."

"Bella, just let me explain."

Tears were pricking in my eyes and I knew I was on the verge of a breakdown, right here in the classroom. I did the only thing I could. I ran.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I dashed through the castle, my knees weak, until I ran into someone, effectively knocking me to the floor.

It was Edward.

Seeing his face reminded me of the fight, of what happened between _him_ and I.

"Sorry," I mumbled, picking myself off the ground and running. Or rather, attempting to run.

"Bella, hang on. What's wrong?" he asked, holding me gently, keeping me from running away.

"I-it's n-noth-nothing." I said, still crying.

"Is it- is it something to do with that Malfoy guy?"

I simply nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me with his embrace. We were silent, the only sound were my sobs.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

**A/n: Okay, slightly longer than the last chapter. It took me like 3 days to write this chapter. It was really hard to write and I still don't think I did that great of a job.**

**Okay, so, you guys control when the next update comes. 10+ reviews gets the chapter on Saturday (tomorrow), 7-9 reviews and I update on Monday, 4-6 reviews shall get an update on Wednesday and 3 and under gets it on Friday. **

**Luv you all!!**

**~B~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Good job guys 10 reviews!!! So I promised an update so u guys are getting an update!!! This chapter, I wanna get up to 100 reviews!!! So if u can help that would be awesome!! Once I it 100 reviews, I will update!!**

**One more thing, this chapter has been inspired a bit by Taylor Swift and her awesome songs: The Other Side of The door and You're not Sorry, mainly.**

"_Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?!" I asked.

"I'm protecting you from this… this monster!" he replied.

"Edward… a monster? If he's a monster, then what are you?!" I screamed at him.

"Listen, Bella, just get away from him, before he-"

"No, you listen, Malfoy, you never did and never will have the right to order me around! You can't control me anymore! You can't… we're not… together anymore." As much as it had pained me to say, I knew it was the truth. "And we won't be together ever. Please, don't make it any harder than what it has to be. Just leave. You don't have that claim over me anymore. I don't need this anymore. I don't need you anymore. It's over."

He didn't move. He just stared at me, in Edward's arms. I knew what it must've looked like. But if he wasn't such an obsessive, protective, jealous creature then he'd know that it wasn't like that. But he was and he thought like that.

Finally, he walked away without a word and I turned and sobbed into Edward's cold, defined chest.

I stayed like that for a while. Edward didn't offer words of consolation or false promises. He didn't say 'it's not your fault,' or 'It'll be alright'. He was just… silent. And I appreciated that.

"I'm really sorry Edward. I shouldn't have-," I began once my tears had subsided.

"Bella, don't apologize. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have stayed with you that night in the Hospital Wing, nor should I have followed you out into the grounds. It wasn't the smartest thing, especially knowing that your boyfriend knew what I am."

"How long has he known?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since the day he first saw us. No doubt, your friend Hermione knows too."

"But how can you- We did our unit on vampires and we were told that vampires _always_ had red eyes due to their diets. But you- you're different."

"Well, my family and I consider ourselves vegetarians because our diet consists of animal blood, not human blood. It's a personal lifestyle choice that enables us to keep our humanity despite what we are."

"Do you have a gift? I read somewhere that certain vampires have a special gift, or powers."

"Yes I do have a gift. My gift is mind reading."

"What am I thinking about right now?"I asked, testing him.

"That's- I can read everyone's mind but yours. I can't read your mind Bella. I never have been able to."

"Are you saying that I'm weird?"

"You are so strange Bella. You're utterly confusing."

"Thanks," I said, dryly. "Um, now I'm gonna go. Thanks for everything Edward."

"Your welcome Bella. Anytime," he said quietly, as I walked off to the Gryffindor Tower. I wasn't going back to class today. Not when he was in nearly all of them. Hermione had been right: I wasn't ready to face him yet.

I sat on my bed in the dorm, alone. I kept going through our last conversation that we had shared, as tears fell down my cheeks. It was amazing that I still had enough water to cry. After all this time, I would've thought it would've been impossible to cry.

I had said that I didn't need him anymore. God knows that that was a lie. I had said it was over. It had pained me so much to say it. Those three words were the most difficult thing I've ever had to say.

I knew I had to let go of him and get over him. But it was so hard. All I can see when I close my eyes are his face and his eyes. And it was impossible to breathe with those staring at me.

I can't believe it had taken me so long to figure him out, to uncover the real him. I saw traces of it, of his true self through our fights, but I ignored his flaws. But not anymore. But it was so hard to get over him, to pretend I didn't need him.

Edward helped numb the pain a little, helped me ignore it, for a while. But when he wasn't there, when I was alone, I couldn't stop the pain.

I hated this. Stupid D-. I couldn't say his name. It hurt way too much. Yet, it felt so strange calling him Malfoy. After all we'd been through, using his surname felt… wrong, unfitting.

I lay down on the bed, pulling the covers under my chin. I closed my eyes, willing myself to escape the pain. Sleep was the wonderful alternative to feeling the pain. I wished I could sleep away the days until I died…

I woke up with start as I stared into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Shit. Are you insane?! What the hell do you think you're doing you…!" I trailed off as I noticed Hermione, Ginny, Alice and Rosalie staring. "How did you get up here?! There's supposed to be some kind of enchantment thing… Alice!"

I stood up and walked towards the pixie, who was grinning at me sheepishly. "What were you thinking?!" I hissed quietly.

"Bella, I know what I'm doing, just trust me. I'm psychic."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I'm serious," she said firmly. "I'm psychic."

"Fine," I huffed. "But you better be right!" I turned to Malfoy. "out, now. Downstairs!" I dragged him downstairs, praying that I wouldn't burst into tears as soon as he spoke to me.

"Bella…"

**A/n: Yeah it's kinda short, but it's better than nothing. Now, if you guys help me to get to 100 reviews, I'll update at Tuesday, at the latest. I'm sorry but I'm gonna be really busy for the rest of the weekend and Monday, so I'll post on Tuesday. But that's not too bad is it?**

**Thanks guys for your support!! REVIEW!**

**Luv ya**

**~B~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Okay people, we didn't make it to 100 reviews, but since I'm so nice *cough I was bored cough* I'm gonna update anyway!! YAY!!**

**IMPORTANT!! I have a poll on my profile about who Bella should end up with!! Plz vote because I am undecided!! The character with the most votes will end up with Bella, so VOTE!! **

**Anyway, I know how much you all hate my boringly long A/n's, so I'm gonna let you all read the chapter now!**

**ENJOY!!**

*******

"Bella…" Draco started, looking into my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come off as such a…" he trailed off.

"Asshole? Controlling psychopath? I've got a lot more than will work too!" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry! I was trying to protect you from him! Is that so wrong?!" he said, more like yelled.

"Lower your voice, you idiot!" I hissed. "And yes, its wrong when you won't let me make my own decisions! My own mistakes!"

"Well, what happens when you can't learn from those mistakes! Because the mistake was so grave that your life had ended because of it!"

"I think that's a little extreme!"

"It's not that extreme when you think about what you're dealing with: VAMPIRES!!"

"Oh my GOD, lower your voice before the whole world hears our conversation!"

"Now who's being extreme?!"

"This is insane! I'm not going to stand around here and listen to your 'apology'" I said, making air quotes around the word 'apology'. I stalked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and said, "Let yourself out!" to him on the way up.

"Alice! I'll kill you!" I screamed once I got up there. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I take it that it did not end well?" asked Hermione, who was busy rummaging through her drawers.

"End well?! It didn't even start well! Could you not hear him from down there? I was sure he was going to be heard throughout the castle!" I said, running a hand through my hair. "Alice Cullen, mark my words, you WILL pay!"

"Bella, relax! I thought- He must've changed his mind. It started well, before you-!"

"I don't want to hear it Alice! Let's just go eat!" I said from the bathroom, as I pulled my uniform on. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked out of the dorms, with the rest of the girls following me out.

We met up with Harry and Ron and the Cullen boys in the Great Hall.

"How are you today, Bella?" Harry asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine! Yesterday won't happen again," said firmly as I took a seat next to Edward, piling food onto the plate in front of me.

I felt much stronger today, less vulnerable than yesterday. I was certain that I wouldn't break down again. I'm not sure what brought this feeling on. I'm not sure if it was the little episode with Malfoy this morning or if it was the time spent with Edward yesterday or whether it was the support of all my friends right now. Whatever it was, I was grateful for this feeling.

Together with the whole gang, I made my way towards our first class, Transfiguration. The only class we had together.

I listened as McGonagall gave us instructions on how to turn cups into animals.

Ron, of course, failed miserably, managing to get only a tail. Hermione and I got it within minutes. Harry struggled, but managed to get it in the end. The Cullens, well, they got it fairly quickly.

I could feel Malfoy's stares on me but I tried to ignore them as best as I could. Unfortunately, I wasn't succeeding at all.

Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of class and I ran trying to escape Draco Malfoy. Too bad that that didn't work out. Instead, it had the opposite effect. He followed me hastily out the door and pulled me into a deserted classroom.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?!" I yelled at him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he crushed his lips to mine. God, not again. Our lips moved in sync as I responded to him. Of course, it felt right, natural, just like it always had, but I didn' want this. I refused to surrender to him.

Before I could push him away, I felt his body ripped away. I looked and saw Edward there, holding Draco just off the ground glaring daggers at him.

"Thank you," I said to him, as Malfoy stood there with a look of pure terror on his face. I was sure that he was thinking that he would be vampire chow. "You can put him down now," I told Edward, who released Malfoy, letting her fall to the floor with a THUD.

I walked out of the classroom, with Edward following close behind me.

"Where were you?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy ambushed me," I said simply.

"The little… It seems like my fist hasn't affected him," said Harry.

"That—that was – you?" I asked through my giggles, as I remembered Malfoy's huge bruise on the side of his face.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting you, now was I?" Harry replied, grinning.

I grinned back, finally feeling at ease after days of misery. I felt on top of the world as I walked to Charms with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alice and Edward, with the rest of the Cullens going their separate ways.

"Guys, it's almost Christmas!" said Alice, jumping up and down in her usual hyper behaviour.

"10 days and counting," I said, trying to ignore Malfoy as he walked up to me. I swear, the boy did not know when to quit. You'd think being lifted off the ground by a vampire would have scared him off, but apparently not. He was too persistent for his own good.

"Malfoy go away. I'm warning you!" I said, without turning to face him.

"Bella, we need to talk!" he insisted.

"We talked this morning. And we all saw how well that turned out!" I said angrily, still without looking at him. "Malfoy, I—there's nothing left to say. Just please leave me alone!"

He grumbled and turned to walk away, but abruptly turned and said, "Just be careful, Bella. Don't let the vampires kill you, because I will be very upset. When they do, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. I brought my hand up to his face and slapped him. I was finished with this bullshit. "They won't hurt me! They're not like YOU!"

I turned back to the gang, who were all staring open-mouthed at me.

"Close your mouths before you catch flies," I said sharply, angered by the encounter with Malfoy. They instantly closed their mouths, but their expression still held shock.

I was sick and tired of Malfoy treating me this way, acting like I was a damsel in distress who needed protection from him, my knight in tin foil. He made it out as if I couldn't take care of myself, that I couldn't make good decisions. I was beyond furious! And I definitely wasn't going to take it lying down.

I glared furiously at the table in front of me, wondering how I had not seen this side of Malfoy before. I smiled as I felt Edward squeeze my hand. My breathing hitched as he flashed me a crooked smile.

Life was turning out alright, despite everything that had started out wrong. I had finally gotten over Malfoy. Or so I'd thought.

**A/n: Ok, same deal as chapter 15: 10 reviews and the chapter comes tomorrow! It's not that hard people! Less than 10 reviews and the update comes, let's say, about Sundayish.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!! I love you ALL!!**

**And I'm going to say it again for those who didn't read my A/N up the top (you know who you are)! **

**IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!!!! I have a poll on my profile about who Bella should end up with!! Plz vote because I am undecided!! The character with the most votes will end up with Bella, so VOTE!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hey peeps!!! Yay!! We made it to 100 reviews!!! Thank you!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My cousins arrived from overseas and they've been staying with us and it's all very annoying… **

**Yeah, this chapter was meant to come out before Christmas but, thanks to major writer's block and all these other ideas floating round in my head, I left it for a while and am finally coming back to it now!**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!**

*******

The week had flown by with nothing worthy of mentioning, and before I knew it, it was time to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

I had written to Charlie last week informing him that I'd spend the Christmas break with him. It was the first time since, well, since before I had gone to Hogwarts. Charlie was looking forward to it, that much was obvious. And I was looking forward to it too. It was an opportunity to spend time away from Malfoy, to be rid of him.

My trunk was packed, and I dragged it along with me into the Great Hall along with Hermione.

"Hey Bella. Hey Hermione!" said Harry as we entered the Hall.

"Hi," I replied.

Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. I was going to miss them. I was going to miss all of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, the Cullens…

"Merry Christmas," said Hermione, pausing to hug Harry and awkwardly smile at Ron, who smiled back shyly.

I knew there was something going on there!

"Bye Harry, bye Ron!" I said, hugging both boys and dragging Hermione out of the Hall.

She sighed happily and a stared at her suspiciously.

"So, spill! What's going on between you and Ron?"

"Wh-- ? No! I—Don't—You think—? No! I—Wh—? Bella—As if!" she spluttered.

I laughed. "Suuure there's nothing going on…"

"Oh come on Bel, there's nothing going on between us! We're just friends!"

We put our trunks on the train and boarded it, looking for an empty compartment.

"Hermione, don't lie to me! I know something's going on!"

"I—" but she was saved by Alice, calling us into their compartment.

"Hi guys!" I said as I walked in. I sat next to Edward and Hermione took a seat next to me.

"Isn't it sooo sad to leave Hogwarts after all this time?! I mean, I know I was only there for a short while but… And Harry and Ron were left behind! Couldn't they have gone home to their parents?" said Alice, her head in Jasper's chest. There was such a connection between them, as if they were made for each other.

"Oh, you don't know?" asked Hermione.

"Know what?" Alice asked, curiously, her head shooting up as she looked at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione, looked down at her feet, fidgeting, wondering whether or not to tell the Cullens, wondering if Harry would be mad at her for disclosing his life.

"Harry's parents were murdered when he was a baby," I said quickly. "By an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort."

"Oh my gawd!" Alice exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. "That's terrible. What—How?"

"It's a long and complicated story," I said. "But, I suppose we've got time." I took a deep breath before starting the story. I tell them everything I know about the murder. As the story came to an end, I decided to tell them what Dumbledore had made us promise not to disclose to anyone. "And…" I pause, wondering if this is a good idea, if it was necessary to frighten them all in time for Christmas. "He's back."

They gasped.

"That's not possible," Hermione said, taking deep breaths, assuring herself more than me.

"It is. Dumbledore himself told me. And apparently, you," I pointed my finger at the Cullens, "are supposed to protect us."

"Well, yes, but we never thought that we were protecting you from an evil wizard!" said Edward.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell us?! Why did he tell you?!" asked Hermione.

"Those are the questions I ask myself," I replied. "He didn't want to worry anyone by letting the word spread around the school. But why he told me, I don't know."

Alice was silent for a moment, a distant look on her face. Then she resurfaced, her face betraying horror and shock. "But I do," she said.

"What do you know Alice?" I pryed, begging for the information.

"I can't say, Bella. I'm sorry." She paused for a moment the opened her mouth again. I leaned forward in anticipation. "We're here." I slumped back in my seat and groaned. Stupid annoying pixie-like cryptic vampire!

I grab my trunk but it is snatched off me. "Thanks," I said, thinking it was Edward who was right behind me a second ago. But I groaned internally when I saw who it was.

"Malfoy, I swear, if you don't give me my trunk, I'll hex you into oblivion," I threatened, glaring at him.

He was standing there with hs trademark smirk plastered on his face. "You can have it back at home," he said.

"I told you that I wasn't coming this year! Charlie wants me home!"

"Mother was heart-broken when I told her," he said and immediately, I felt a pang of sorrow over Cissy. She must have been so happy to hear about our relationship, relieved that we wouldn't be bickering throughout the Christmas holidays. Then, I imagine her face fall as she inds out that I'm not coming, that my relationship with Draco is over.

"Tell her that I'm sorry but Charlie really wants to see me this Christmas. I—My Grandma Marie is coming," I said, racking my brain to come up with a good excuse.

"Your grandma Marie died years ago," he pointed out. Damn! How did he remember that.

"Just give it back," I said, furious. I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "You've got until the count of three. One… two… three."

But I didn't have to hex him (thank God, otherwise I would've gotten in rouble from the Ministry of Magic for performing magic under the age of 17 outside Hogwarts. I don't know if they can tell, but it would be better not to risk it). Jasper, of all people, came to my rescue, taking the trunk out of Malfoy's hands and carrying it towards me.

"Thanks," I said, as he walks passed me and stepped off the train. He nodded his head in recognition of me and I followed him out the door, leaving a stunned Malfoy to ponder what had just happened.

As I stepped off the train, I spotted Charlie immediately. I walked over to him.

"Hey Cha—Dad. I missed you," I said.

"Me too, Bells, me too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me say goodbye," I said, before running off to find Hermione and the Cullens. I found Hermione first and hugged her as I said goodbye, tears springing to my eyes.

I found the Cullens only moments after I left Hermione. They were with Esme, as Carlisle had to stay at Hogwarts just in case. I hug Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett. Jasper shook my hand and when I reach Edward, I stared at my feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Goodbye Bella. Merry Christmas," he said, as he kissed my forehead. I blushed slightly as I walked away, waving as I went.

I walked back to Charlie and we left in a rental car to the airport where we caught our plane back to Forks, Washington.

After 14 hours **(A/n: I have no idea how long it takes to get from England to Washington. Bare with me) **we landed in Seattle. We drov down to the house Charlie owned, the house which I had grown up in. It didn't feel like home as much as Hogwarts did, as much as Malfoy Manor did.

***

The next day I woke up to sun streaming through my window. I blinked a few times, wondering where I was. Finally I remembered I was back in Forks and I was startled to the sun, which was such a rarity in Forks. It must be welcoming me back.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said as I walked into the kitchen. "We got new neighbours. Can you go over and say hello please. I've got to get to work." I nod my head, looking out the window to see a moving van.

I changed into denim shorts and a blue short sleeved t-shirt and walk over next door. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. I stumbled back when I saw who it was.

"Bella, what a nice surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Dumbledore set it up for us," he shrugged.

So that's it. Dumbledore has got the Cullens protecting me from Voldemort, as if he would come here and attack me! He doesn't even know that I'm alive.

"Wanna come in?" Edward asked.

I nodded and instantly, Alice bounced up to me and hugs me. "Bella! I'm so excited you're here!" she yells.

"Bella?!" Emmett pokes his head around a corner and his face lit up as he saw me. "Bella!" He enveloped me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Em.. I am.. actually… a human," I said in between pants, trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry," he said, his eyes apologetic.

"So, let's go," said Alice, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the living room.

"What—Where are we going?" I ask, worried.

"We're going to play truth or dare!"

After a day of hilarity, I stumble into bed, Edward supporting me. My eyes were drooping already and I was seconds away from succumbing to sleep. He set me down gently and I fell asleep almost instantly, but not before I feel a kiss planted on my cheek. I smiled in the darkness, but I was sure Edward could see it. I was asleep before Edward walked out the door.

**A/n: Okay, the poll about who Bella should end up with is still open and on my profile so VOTE! And, supposing that Draco wins the poll, do you guys have any ideas that could lead up to that, cause, if you haven't noticed the story is kinda leaning in towards Edward? Any ideas at all, just review or PM them to me and I may include them in the story. If they are included you will get credit for your idea!**

**Some parts may change to present tense. I was reading a book this morning told in present tense and everything just slips into the format. I think it will be okay, but I'm not sure. So sorry if that happens.**

**This was a kinda boring chapter and I'm sorry. But some excitement will come in the next chapter or the one after that!**

**so yeah, review please and I will update faster!!!! A hell of a lot faster than this chapter (I apologize again)! I will make it a long chapter if I get a lot of reviews!!**

**REVIEW**

**Love you all,  
~B~**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Wh—Alice I—what are you doing?" I asked, groggily, sitting up on the bed.

"Rise and shine Bella!" Alice said brightly. "The day is new but we've got lots to do!"

"What the hell are we doing today?!" I asked as I stood up and walked to my wardrobe.

"We are going… SHOPPING!!"

"NO ALICE!! PLEASE NO!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!" I begged. I hate shopping! I absolutely hate it! If I had to choose between shopping and going against Voldemort without a wand completely by myself, I'd take Voldemort any day.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be THAT bad!" Alice said, pulling out a blue shirt whose sleeves only came up to my elbows and black skinny jeans.

I took them from her and entered the bathroom. "But- but Alice I--," I screamed over the sound of the shower.

"No buts Bella! We're going! But, since it's Christmas, I'll be nice! We'll watch a movie in the afternoon with the others!"

"Thanks Alice," I said, grateful that she gave me that.

I got dressed and Alice and I got into her car: a yellow Porsche. I waved to Edward who was looking down at us from a second story window somewhere in his house.

She drove like a maniac. For the whole trip, I was clutching my seat for dear life, my eyes squeezed shut. "Alice. Slow down!" I said but she didn't listen to me. _What a surprise!_

We got to Port Angeles in record time. We got out and started shopping. She dragged me into shop after shop, piling clothes into my hands for me to try on. At the end of the day, we had about a hundred shopping bags and a credit card bill of at least a thousand dollars.

We trudged to the cinemas, my feet hurting after all the walking and marks on my hands from the bags. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting there already. We bought he tickets and were about t walk in when someone called y name. I turned around and groaned.

"Hide me somewhere please!" I begged.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"His name is Mike Newton. We went to school together and well, to sum him u in one word: annoying."

"Come on, we'll go in, away from Newton," he said, leading me into the cinema.

But it was too late.

"Hey Bella! Remember me? Mike Newton! We used to be best friends!" he said.

"Um, yeah, hey Mike," I said, smiling a little.

"You look great! You want to go grab something to eat or--?"

"She's with me," Edward growled fiercely, glaring at Mike. "So no, she doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

"Let's ask her!" Mike retorted.

"Um, sorry Mike, but I'm here with my friends." And with that, I walked away.

"Ugh, Newton's thoughts are repulsive," Edward murmured.

"I don't think I want to know," I said, as I thought of what Mike could be thinking of. I shuddered and cleared my head of the disgusting thoughts.

The movie was long and boring and after a while, I'd had enough. "I'm just going to go outside for a while," I told Alice.

I walked outside and shivered as the cool night air hit me. I was startled to find that night had come already; it was only four when we got in the cinema. I leaned on one of the rails outside, watching people drive by n their cars, listening to the mindless chatter of teenagers that had nothing more to worry about than gradating high school. I, on the other hand, had the rise of Lord Voldemort, hooray for me!

"Bella?" someone asked.

Oh no, not again. But, as the person stepped into the light, my face lit up. "Jake! Oh my God I haven't seen you in ages! What happened to you?! You're tall and… buff!"

"Eh, who knows?" he replied. "What are you doing here? You haven't been round since you were what, ten, eleven!"

"Christmas holidays. I—I wanted to see Charlie," I said, not telling him the real reason.

"Bells, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he said. "I know that's not the real reason you're back. I also know that something's bothering you."

If I knew anything about Jacob, it was that he was very persistent. When we were little, he would drag me into the water at First Beach, never taking no for an answer, every day until I agreed to go cliff-diving off a small ledge three quarters of the way down the cliff.

"Well, you see, the people that I was staying with had a son. Until this year we hated each other until… until we fell in love. Then… then I—I—we broke it off. And I didn't want to stay with him anymore so I came here. The only place I had left… His name was Draco," I said quietly. Tears sprang to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong. It was over now and I had to get over it.

Jacob burst out laughing. I glared at him and whacked him across the chest. I let out a cry of pain as my hand connected with him and immediately clutched my hand to my chest.

"Wh—what—kind of—n-name is… Draco?!" he said in between laughter.

"Oh shut up, you insensitive jerk!" I screamed, stalking away. I shook my hand frantically, trying to relieve the pain. I ran my finger across it. It felt broken.

"How does someone's hand get broken by hitting a guy?!" I yelled to no-one in particular.

"It's not normal, Isabella. It helps that he's a werewolf!" someone said behind me. The voice was unfamiliar but she knew my name. That thought is a little scary.

Turn around to be met with a woman with unruly dark curly hair. A smirk was on her face that kind of reminded me of the one on I had seen so often on Malfoy's face. I had seen her face somewhere but I couldn't exactly remember where.

Then it hit me. This must be dear aunt Bella. Oh joy!

**A/n: Okay, yeah it was kinda short and again boring but we got to meet Mike and Jacob and it sets the scene for the excitement in the next chapter with dear aunt Bella!**

**The last chapter was really bad and I appreciated all the reviewers, however few they were (and I don' blame you, it was a horrible chapter)! Thanks for all your suggestions! I really appreciate it. I really like a few of them and I am definitely considering using one of them, maybe all.**

**Again, if you have any ideas about how Bella and Draco should get together, should Draco win the poll, please PM me or review!!**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter and the story and if you have any constructive criticism then that would be very much appreciated!**

**Okay, the next chapter is already written so the more reviews, the quicker I update. If I get 10 or more, I will update tomorrow, otherwise it just depends on how nice I'm feeling!**

**REVIEW!**

**~B~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: 10, 000 hits!!!! Woohoo!!!! Thanks guys!!!**

**I didn't get many reviews for that chapter but since we reached 10,000 hits, i wanted to celebrate, so I posted this chappie!!**

**Enjoy!!**

_This must be dear aunt Bella. Oh joy!_

"So Isabella, we finally meet!" Bellatrix Lestrange says, as two black cloaked figures join her.

"My name's Bella, but I'm ashamed to call myself that after meeting you!" I said, my head held high.

"Why you little—" she whipped her wand out and aimed it at me. I _just_ dodged the curse and it sailed just inches away from my right ear.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my wand and fight back, but it wasn't there. My anxiety mounted as I searched frantically on my body. My wand wasn't with me! Then I remembered that I had left it under my pillow this morning, comforted by the thoughts _there is no way Voldemort is going to find me in this little town_. But how wrong I was.

"My nephew, Draco, told me one afternoon that you'd be in Forks, so naturally I came here immediately. He also told me that you two broke up. How sad. But he'll be more forgiving when I kill you," Bellatrix spoke easily, as if casting curses did not take its toll on her, while I was panting, my breathing ragged as I tried to stay alive.

"Why… are…you… doing… this," I said, between dodging curses.

"The Dark Lord," she replied simply, her voice full of admiration.

Why did Voldemort want me? Why the hell was he trying to kill me? And why did he send Bellatrix Lestrange to do it?

The two cloaked figures behind Bellatrix retrieved their wands and murmured curses and incantations along with Bellatrix. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I managed to dodge them. But it was dark and since I couldn't see I was bound to trip or fall or something and then I would be in their mercy.

_The one time I need my wand!_ I was screaming in my head. I couldn't keep it up for long. I was a fifteen year old girl with no wand against three full grown men and women with wands. How does anyone compete with that?!

Finally, the unthinkable happened. A spell soared over my head but as I tried to stand up, my foot caught on uneven ground and I crashed to the floor. I scrambled to get myself up but it was too late. Three Cruciatus curses were coming straight at me and I wasn't quick enough to dodge. I squeezed my eyes shut and wait for the horrible pain but as the seconds past I realised it wasn't ever going to come. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward, NOOOO!" I screamed and I felt a sense of déjà-vu. It had happened in a dream, with the killing curse instead of the Cruciatus curse and with Malfoy instead of Edward.

But the curse wasn't affecting Edward. He wasn't on the floor, his body convulsing or screaming in pain or anything that showed signs of the Cruciatus curse. The three figures were as confused as I was.

"Oh!"said Bellatrix, "This must be the vampire Draco told me about! The one who took his precious Bella!" She laughed wickedly. "No matter. Vampires can't survive the killing curse. Advada Ke—"

But before she could finish the curse that would have ended Edward's life, she was knocked out cold. She landed on the ground with a _thud_. And before the two others could protect themselves, they were knocked to the floor too.

Emmett and Alice stood there smiling in the spot where Bellatrix and the two unknowns had stood only moments before.

"Thanks guys!" I said getting up off the ground and running to them to give them a hug.

"You're welcome Bella!" Alice said, brushing her outfit with her hands.

"What else could we do Bella? Stand there and watch you die?" said Emmett. At the moment I was so grateful to have them with us.

"Edward, I… Thank you!" I said, turning to him.

"That's what we're here for Bella. We're here to protect you," he said, shrugging it off as if throwing himself in front of a Cruciatus curse was nothing but a walk in the park.

"But—" I was interrupted by a loud _pop_.

Dumbledore had apparated metres away from us.

"Hello," he greeted us pleasantly. Then his face turned serious. "Go pack Bella. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe," he said, before we apparated.

Apparating felt unnatural, like you're being pushed from all sides. I was plunged in darkness and I couldn't breathe. Then I was standing in front of my house, feeling as though I'd been squeezed through a small tube. I resisted the urge to empty the contents of my stomach. I swallowed and took in deep breaths of the cool night air.

"Pack, Bella, quickly," Dumbledore said, pushing me gently forward, up the driveway.

"But what about Charlie?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm organising it!" he replied.

I ran into the house, which was empty. Charlie must've still been at work. I ran up the stairs two at a time. I shoved all of my clothes into my trunk, all my shoes, my books, everything that I owned. I grabbed my wand underneath my pillow and put it in my pocket. After doing a quick sweep of the room and finding nothing, I dragged my trunk down the stairs. I wrote a note to Charlie explaining everything:

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'm fine but I'm needed elsewhere. The headmaster of my school came and picked me up. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm safe. Everything will be fine, Dad. Please don't worry._

_I'm sorry,_

_Bella XXX_

I stuck the note on the fridge, so that he'd see it and bolted out the door. As soon as I stopped running, we apparated.

We arrived in the middle of a deserted street in London. A house appeared, squeezing in between number 11 and 13.

Dumbledore led the Cullens and I inside.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the dust, the cobwebs, and the insects scurrying around on the floor.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore walking briskly through the hallway.

"Bella!"

"Harry, what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked him, flinging my arms around him. "I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts!"

"Well, I was, until Dumbledore took both me and Ron here. What are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange found me," I said quietly.

"I thought she was supposed to be in Azkaban!" Harry said.

Ron walked in and handed Harry _The Daily Prophet._ On the cover was a picture of Bellatrix and about ten or so others. The title read '_Mass Break-out From Azkaban'_

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Harry. "Bella are you okay? Are you hurt? Did any spells hit you?"

"I'm fine Harry. The Cullens saved me." And I launched into the whole story of the attack as others crowded into the room. Just as I reached the end of the story, I spotted shaggy black hair. "Sirius!" I yelled, running up and flinging my arms around him.

"Bella!" he said, wrapping his arms around me. "It's been so long! You told me that you were going to come and visit me last year but you didn't!"

"Well, you see, the Malfoys--," I began but he interrupted me.

"And what were you thinking when you were going out with Draco Malfoy?! Harry wrote to me and told me all about it! I'm very disappointed!" he yelled.

I glared at Harry who smiled back sheepishly. "Yes I know, I was stupid, I was an idiot for trusting him and it's my fault that I'm heartbroken and this is what you get for loving a cocky arrogant Malfoy yada yada yada. I've heard it all before," I said, in a bored tone. This is what I expected from every adult I knew who wasn't a Malfoy or friends of them.

"Yes, well, next time you'll learn," Sirius said. "I'll show you your rooms." He gestured for the Cullens and I to follow him. All our rooms were on the fourth floor. Mine was opposite the bedroom Harry and Ron shared. Next to mine was Alice and Jasper's. Opposite theirs was Rose and Emmett's and Edward's room was next to theirs.

"Right, bed, Bella. You've had a long day and it's Christmas tomorrow and you have to be well rested for it," said Sirius, pushing me into my room. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Sirius," I said as I got into my pyjamas and lay in bed. I thought about what happened today, about what Bellatrix had said because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like a broken record that kept playing over and over again. As I went back over everything Bellatrix had said, I gasped loudly. I never thought Malfoy would betray me like this! He had told Bellatrix where I was! He had put me and Charlie in danger! I was going to kill him when I get back to Hogwarts!

And then she had said something about Jacob. Something about him and a werewolf. But that's… that's not possible! Jacob was my best friend; there was no way that he was a werewolf. He would tell me. Unless… the Quileute legends were… were real…

But still, it was impossible. It wasn't an option. There was nothing to it. It's an impossibility. Not real. False. End of story.

But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that dear aunt Bella knew what she was talking about.

But Remus Lupin was a werewolf. And he wasn't anything like Jacob. And Jacob didn't bear any of the signs that he was a werewolf, the signs that had been taught to us in third year at Hogwarts.

So, I was right. He's not a werewolf. Yet, it still didn't feel right. I had, well, let's call it woman's intuition, that there was something to what Bellatrix had said. So maybe he wasn't a proper werewolf, but he wasn't human.

***

I woke up in the morning to an owl, which didn't at all make sense. I didn't own an owl. I had one, Midnight, ironically, a snowy white owl, but of course Malfoy had killed it soon after I got to Malfoy Manor.

I blinked as I saw a glint of white in the dark room. It's not possible. But the amber eyes shined in the room. It was Midnight, undoubtedly. Strapped to her leg, was a roll of parchment and in front of me lay two parcels.

"Oh my goodness! Midnight you're here! Oh I've missed you!" I said, stroking its feathers.

I unrolled the parchment and read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_So, love, I figured it was time to give her back. I'm sorry for keeping it so long. I'm sorry for everything. Come home, darling, and everything will be alright. Merry Christmas! I love you!_

_Much love, Draco._

_XOXOXO_

_P.S. I always keep my promises._

It was written in Malfoy's neat script and as I read it, I almost ripped the parchment into pieces. He spoke as if I was still his… as if we were still together. The guy was delusional!

I unwrapped the packages. The first was long and awkwardly wrapped and was from Malfoy. Indeed, he had made good on his promise: he had gotten me a Firebolt.

That stupid frakker! **(Haha, Battlestar Galactica!!)** I hate how it makes it almost impossible to hate him! Until I thought about how he had betrayed my position to Bellatrix Lestrange. He was just trying to win me back with material things. But I wasn't like that.

As well as the Firebolt, he had also gotten me a gold necklace, with large diamonds. I threw it onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. The guy never learns!

I unwrapped the other package which was from Mr and Mrs Malfoy. It was a diamond bracelet that went a little too well with Draco's necklace. The card read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_We missed you this Christmas! And I know that it's all Draco's fault, that he's done something to you. Don't deny it or pretend otherwise. I'm sorry for whatever he did! Come home please! _

_Merry Christmas!_

_We love you,_

_Cissy and Lucius_

_XXX_

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I grabbed some parchment and a quill from my trunk and sat down at the desk in one of the corners.

_Dear Cissy and Lucius,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there this Christmas. You're right. I didn't come because of him but I also wanted to see Charlie too. It's been so long since I've seen him. It's going to take more than sorry to make it alright._

_I wish I could go home. Really, I do. But I'm afraid that's impossible now. Merry Christmas to you too!_

_I love you too,_

_Bella._

_XXX_

I addressed the parchment and put it on my right. I took a deep breath and started writing the next letter.

_Malfoy,_

_I HATE YOU! Get it into your thick skull please! _

_How could you have kept Midnight all this time and return her five years later?!_

_I'm keeping the Firebolt because I need it for Quidditch, nothing more, but you'll find the necklace enclosed. I don't want it! You can't buy me back with materialistic things! I thought you knew me better than that. Apparently not._

_I'm not coming back. I can't. Besides, the Cullens are taking very good care of me. I'm happy. For once in your life don't ruin that for me._

'_Sorry' isn't good enough. Not now, not ever._

_Just leave me alone._

_Bella_

_P.S. You haven't kept all your promises. I recall you making a promise to Harry a while ago, about not hurting me. You broke that promise._

I addressed it to D. Malfoy and secured the necklace within it.

"HARRY!" I called.

He came running into my room. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Can I borrow your owl?" I asked. I wasn't going to send Midnight after I had just gotten her back. I wasn't taking any chances. I knew I was probably overreacting but Malfoy took her once so he can take her twice.

"What's wrong with that owl?" he asked, gesturing to the bed.

"That's Midnight," I replied simply, as if that explained everything.

"The owl that Malfoy took from you?"

"Yep."

"How is she here? And why can't you use her?"

"Malfoy sent her to me along with a new Firebolt and a necklace. I'm sending the necklace back so I don't want Malfoy to take Midnight AGAIN."

"Fine. Take Hedwig."

"Thank you," I said, hugging him.

I wrapped the letters around Hedwig's legs and sent it off.

I walked downstairs into the main room.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I entered.

"Merry Christmas Bella," they all chorused.

Wrapped gifts were handed to me all at once. I didn't like presents much but Christmas was the only time when I didn't object to them.

As usual, I got a jumper thing from the Weasleys. I pulled it on and Mrs Weasley beamed. I received a book on Quidditch from Ron. Harry bought me a new copy of Wuthering Heights, since my old copy was old and battered. Hermione got me the whole set of Jane Austen books. The Cullens got me an I-Pod Touch.

"Thanks guys!" I said, running upstairs to put all my presents in my room. Once I got there, I found Hedwig sitting on my bed next to Midnight, with parchment attached to his leg. I unhooked the note with a sigh. It was Christmas, for God's sake! Why couldn't he leave me alone?!

Inside the note was a photo of us, his arm around my shoulder, huge smiles on both our faces.

_My Dearest, Darling Bella,_

_Remember how happy we were in that photo? Everything just fit into place. Some might call it destiny, others, fate, I call it true love._

_I told you once Bella and I'm going to tell you again: the Cullens are dangerous. They're vampires! Dangerous, blood-sucking leeches! Please take care of yourself for me._

_But, if they make you happy, don't let me stop you. I will always love you but if you don't love me well, that's that. I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you. But know that I'll think about you every day until I die. But I want you to be happy._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Draco_

_XXX_

Oh my God… I was speechless for a moment. It was… incredible. I have never seen Malfoy give up like that. And, since when does he care about people's happiness? He must be up to something. Draco Malfoy never gives up.

But maybe, just maybe, he truly wants me to be happy. Maybe, just maybe, he truly loves me. Maybe, just maybe, he truly was sorry. And maybe, just maybe, I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**A/n: Hey! It's a long chapter!! AMAZING!! Over 3,000 words!! I hope you liked the chapter. I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far. But what did you think?**

**So, remember to vote on the poll on my profile! THE POLL IS CLOSING 19 JANUARY!! And please review with any ideas that you may have with the story or any constructive critisism.**

**In your review could you tell me what was your favourite part in the chapter and your favourite part in the story?!**

**Since it was a long chapter, the next one might not be for a while, I'm going away soon so I won't be able to update for a few weeks or so.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Luving all my readers and reviewers,**

**~B~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Heyy guys!! Thanks for all your reviews!! I love you guys, your the best!!**

**Anyway, I started a new story called 'Survival'. I would love it if you guys read it and reviewed it. This is the summary: ****Vampires have unleashed themselves freely on to the world and have consequently taken over. Most humans are dead or in captivity. Bella and Alex Swan and Jacob Black are the only free human survivors. When Bella and Alex are caught by vampires what will become of her and the entire human race? Eventual BxE. So yh, if you can read it and tell me what you think!!**

**Anyway, the poll on my profile is closed so thank you all for voting, you made my job as an author soo much easier. Anyway, I am happy to announce that the winner is… (drum roll please!) DRACO MALFOY!!**

**So, here's the deal, when we reach 150 reviews, Bella and Draco get together! Okay? So, the more you review, the sooner Bella and Draco get together!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

_Maybe, just maybe, I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life._

I sighed. Why did Malfoy always have to make everything so difficult? So complicated? I folded up the parchment, placing it neatly in my trunk and I tossed the photo in too.

It was not the time to have regrets. It was not the time to sit around sulking over the past. Our relationship was over. As soon as school started we would go right back to hating each other. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself of that, I couldn't believe it. It didn't even sound convincing in my own mind. And it frightened me.

I tried to convince myself that this was what I wanted, that I wanted Malfoy to hate me, that I wanted to go back to a last-name basis, that I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before everything got so complicated. But I knew, subconsciously, that it wasn't true. I didn't want everything to go back to normal, I didn't want to go back to the stupid annoying fights, I didn't want to be hated by Malfoy anymore than Malfoy wanted to be hated by me.

I _wanted _to hate Malfoy. But it was impossible now.

I shook the thoughts away and trudged down-stairs. I greeted everyone in the room and plopped down into one of the lounges, next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi Bella," the boys replied.

"So guys, perhaps you can explain to me what exactly the Order of the Phoenix is?" I asked, curiously.

"It's an organisation dedicated to stopping You-Know-Who. Did you hear that he's back?!" Ron said.

"Um, yeah, I kinda figured that out when Bellatrix attacked me…" I replied.

"Oh…" said Ron, at a loss for words.

"So has Hedwig returned yet?" asked Harry, changing the subject quickly.

"Um yeah, you should come and get her," I said, standing up.

Harry followed me up to my room, where Hedwig sat at the foot of my bed, next to Midnight. Harry picked Hedwig up and took her into his room.

In the silence, I considered bringing up Malfoy's note. I needed to talk to someone about it; I needed to pour my feelings out to someone. I thought Harry might— But, I thought better of it. I knew what Harry would say: _Bella, it's another one of his ploys. He hurt you once, and he'll hurt you again..._ Blah blah blah… And then, he'd open his big fat mouth and tell Sirius and I'd get virtually the same speech from him. So, I couldn't tell Harry. I automatically ruled Ron out and the Cullens. Ginny perhaps? No, we were never really close… I knew who I needed to tell. But unfortunately, she wasn't here. I guess it'd have to wait for our return to Hogwarts.

I sighed as I sat down again next to Harry and Ron. I was silent as I listened to the boys talk about God-knows-what.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Ron? Tell the others that I'm going for a walk." I knew it was a reckless thing to do, especially because there was Voldemort and all his followers trying to kill me but I really needed to sort some things out in peace, without the noise in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Bells," Ron said, dismissively, like I knew he would. He was soo predictable. I ran upstairs, grabbed my I-pod and my mobile, both of which I hadn't used for ages since neither Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor supported muggle technology, and I brought my wand, just in case.

As I walked out the door, I heard Harry screaming at Ron for his idiocy. I didn't have long.

First things first. I dialled Charlie's number and braced myself for the upcoming awkwardness.

"Bella! What were you THINKING?! You almost gave me a heart-attack! I was worried sick about you! And the Cullens were gone too and--! You don't understand the worry you put me through! And Jacob said that he last saw you running off alone! And your note! Isabella Marie Swan, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Charlie yelled through the phone.

Well that was better than I expected. "I'm sorry Dad, um, but…" I racked my brain for an excuse, any excuse, "… my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came to, er, collect me and the Cullens, uh, because, er, there, um, was a, uh, er, change of plans. They, um, wanted all the students to be there for, uh, a little, er, celebration, um, thing for the, uh, 200th, um, anniversary of the school…" Yeah, that was the best I could come up with. Sad, isn't it?

"Alright, well, as long as you're alright, and Draco's with you. He _is _with you, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! Um, he told me to tell you that Narcissa and Lucius said 'hi'. Yeah, sorry Dad, I've gotta go now. Bye!" I hung up instantly.

I pushed some hair out of my face and turned my I-Pod on, letting the music drown out my thoughts, allowing me to forget all about Draco Malfoy. For a second, until I heard his voice in my mind.

Seriously, I never get any peace and quiet, even when I'm alone!

_Bella, I'm sorry._

_Bella, I love you._

_Bella, I want you to be happy._

His voice rang in my ears but I didn't know if I could believe him. I wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't a ploy and that as soon as we returned to school he'd annoy the shit out of me as usual.

But would he lie to me now, at this stage of our relationship? Who am I kidding, of course he would. It was just like him. He was always a lying, cheating scumbag, why would he be any different then. All throughout our relationship he was still the same Draco Malfoy, the one that almost got Hagrid fired, the one who called Hermione and I Mudbloods, the one that had the undeflatable **(A/n: I don't even think that's a word…)** ego. I wonder how much of what he had said to me was a lie.

But I couldn't help trusting him. I knew it was stupid and idiotic and reckless, but I still couldn't deny the feeling of safety that I felt when he wrapped his arms around me. No amount of lying or cheating could ever make that go away.

However, it didn't mean that I would go running into his arms when school started.

"Bella!" someone said behind me. Crap I was caught!

I spun around and there stood Edward and Harry and—was that Moody behind that tree over there?

"I'm glad to see that you boys don't trust me alone with myself," I said, colder than I'd intended.

"Bella, there are Death Eaters out there—Voldemort's followers, you know, the ones who are trying to kill you," Harry said.

"Yes, I know Harry. Believe it or not, I'm not entirely stupid," I pointed out. "And I brought my wand with me."

"Bella, this is stupid! Come back to headquarters now! Moody's back there and he'll stupefy you if you won't stop the stupidity," Harry said, firmly, dragging me towards the house.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Yeah, I saw Moody. You should tell him to work on his hiding. It's not very good. Harry, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not as if Death Eaters are roaming the streets of London looking for me!"

"Come on, Bella, please," Edward said quietly, his eyes smouldering.

"Fine," I grumbled. I walked alongside Edward. "I'm sure we talked about dazzling people not being fair, Edward, yet you still do it. Why is that?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bella. I wasn't going to let you stay out here when a Death Eater could come around the corner and kill you!"

"I—" I began, although I really didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Oh, and, Bella, there's a surprise for you at headquarters," Harry said.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked warily. I hate surprises.

"Oh you'll see when you get home, although I dare say that you'll see her before we even reach the end of this street."

And, as soon as he said that, Hermione came around the corner, running up to me.

Oh thank God.

"Hermione!" I yelled, happily.

"Bella! Oh my God, I heard what happened with Bellatrix, are you okay?" Hermione said, embracing me tightly.

"Of course Hermione, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Merry Christmas! Did you get my present? I have soo much to tell you! It's been absolutely insane the last few days!" I said, and together we ran down the road into Headquarters.

Sirius stopped us before we could get up the stairs. "Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you dare do that again or—" He stood there for a moment, struggling to find a sufficient threat. "Or I'll call your father!"

"My father doesn't even know you!" I said, trying to push past him.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Sirius said slyly.

"Move Sirius!" I screamed.

"No, Bella. That was very reckless and irresponsible of you and—"

"Come on Sirius! I know the lecture. I've memorised it almost! Give me a break!" With that, I pushed past him, dragging Hermione up the stairs.

Finally we got to my room and I shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, Bella, what's wrong?" Hermione asked me, sitting on the bed.

"It's Malfoy," I said. I opened my trunk I took out the letter which I then passed to her to read.

"Oh my God. Bella, this has got to be a joke! This doesn't sound like Malfoy at all!"

"I know! But, still, what if… what if it's all true? What if he really does want me to be happy? What if he really does love me? What if he really is sorry? I mean, have you ever even heard Malfoy apologize?"

"Well, no, but, still, Bella, I don't trust him. But… how do you feel about him?"

"I… I'm not sure… I want to hate him but… I just can't."

"Do you love him Bella?"

I paused. Did I still love him? "I'm not sure. I guess… I mean, maybe, I mean—I don't know!"

Hermione looked at the note, then she looked at me. "Bella, I think, Malfoy is… good for you. I mean he cares about your happiness and he makes you happy and… I saw how torn up you were when it ended…"

"'Mione… I… No matter how good Malfoy is for me, I can't do anything until I find out if this letter isn't just a bunch of lies. And I'm really worried that he's just lied to me, that he'll pop up around the corner and—"

"Bella, he can't get into number 12 Grimmauld Place. In case you haven't noticed it kinda doesn't appear unless you actually know it's there and even then—"

Hermione was interrupted by a bird, an owl to be specific. It flew through the window and came to a halt on my bed. A piece of parchment was tapped to its leg. But there was something oddly familiar about this bird, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then it came to me. "Hermione, that's Malfoy's bird!"

**A/n: Sorry to end it right there but I'm pretty tired!! My tiredness also accounts for the crappiness of this chapter. So sorry about that. The beginning is alright, only because I started it like three days ago. Isn't it sad?**

**Anyway, remember, 150 reviews and Bella and Draco get together so review!!**

**I'm going to sleep now guys! Bye!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**~B~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Heyy guys! The next chapter is here! I'm sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block and I couldn't think of what to write but anyway. So I hope you enjoy!**

**28 more reviews until Bella and Draco get together! Teehee!!**

_Hermione was interrupted by a bird, an owl to be specific. It flew through the window and came to a halt on my bed. A piece of parchment was tapped to its leg. But there was something oddly familiar about this bird, but I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_Then it came to me. "Hermione, that's Malfoy's bird!"_

I stared at the owl for a moment. Yep, definitely Malfoy's bird, there was no mistaking it. After five years in a house with the only noise being that bird, I would know I anywhere.

"Go on, Bella. What does it say?" Hermione encouraged, nudging me towards the bird. **(Since I have no creativity whatsoever, Malfoy's bird will be referred to as 'the bird' or 'Malfoy's owl') **

I hesitantly unwrapped the piece of parchment from around its leg and read it. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What? What? What does it say, Bella?" Hermione asked, trying to peer over my shoulder at the letter.

I spun around, away from her and read the letter aloud. "Dear Bella, give our warmest wishes to your father from us. I hope you are having a good time with him and all your Muggle friends! Merry Christmas! It saddens us that you cannot come for Christmas, especially since it's our Draco's fault. We'll see you at the train station on Tuesday. Be safe. Much love, Cissy and Lucius."

"So it's not from Malfoy after all?" Hermione asked, snatching the letter off me.

"Not unless he changed his name to Cissy and Lucius," I replied, turning to her. "Maybe he can keep his promises—well some of them anyway. Maybe he's not as bad as people think."

"Bella, you're the only person, out of Slytherin, that sees the good in him, that _hopes_ for the good in him. And you're the only person who can bring the good out of Draco Malfoy."

"Well, I suppose but… Edward is… so much… better for me. Even Dumbledore would rather me date him!" I sat onto the bed and sighed.

"Bella, do you really even care about what Dumbledore says?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well, no, but—"

She cut me off. "Well there you go. Listen, you need to… do what you think is right. If you love Malfoy, don't let me or Dumbledore, or Sirius or Harry or anyone else stop you! If you love Edward, well, then, that's another matter. You will face opposition with either one, with Malfoy being a Slytherin and Edward being a vampire, so that doesn't really matter. But Bella, who will you be happiest with?"

She was right. Hermione always was. But who would I be happiest with? Edward was a gentleman, polite, kind, caring, compassionate, everything a girl could ever want. Edward would take care of me, assuming, of course, that he actually liked me and wouldn't reject me and throw me into a ditch in disgust. Malfoy… Malfoy was very different. Sure, he could be caring, he was insanely protective, but he was cruel, he was a liar, a dirty scumbag, and there were times in my life when I doubted his ability to have feelings. But in the time I had spent with him, he was different. He was someone who would catch me when I fell, someone who I could confide in, someone whose shoulder I could cry on when things got rough.

But could I trust him anymore?

He told Bellatrix where I was, leading her to find me in Forks and her attempt to kill me. He could've told Voldemort himself where I was!

My head was spinning from the overload.

"Bella, don't worry about it now. Never mind it. You don't need to make the decision this very second. How about we go downstairs and have some dinner?" Hermione said, interrupting my reverie.

It was dinner time already? Gosh, the time went fast. I followed Hermione out the door and downstairs.

The kitchen was in a fuss. Everyone was scurrying around, grim expressions on their faces, talking worriedly to their neighbours. Many people were bent over _The Daily Prophet_.

"You guys are actually reading that rubbish?" I asked, holding up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Bella, look at the front page," Harry told me.

"Why, what's on the front—" I stopped dead in my tracks. Written in big, bold letters on the top of the page was the big headline that had gotten everyone fussed and worried. I gasped in shock.

"What—what is it? Surely they printed some rubbish!" I exclaimed.

"No Bella. It's real. Dumbledore confirmed it," Mrs Weasley said.

I stared at the headline again. _**You-Know-Who has returned, appearing in the Ministry of Magic itself!**_

**A/N: Hehe, the fun is only beginning my readers. It will get exciting in the next few chapters or so!**

**Updates will come in the next week or so, but bear with me cause school is here and I've got my other story as well so…**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK PLZ!!**

**~B~**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. It's been more than four months! Can you believe that? Sorry! School's been hectic! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Each and every review makes me smile! **** So keep 'em coming. 23 more reviews until Bella and Draco get together! And, wow, over 16,000 HITS! OMG! I'm so excited!**

**Now I feel so bad that I made you guys wait soooo much.**

**So without further ado, CHAPTER 23!**

"_You-Know-Who has returned, appearing in the Ministry of Magic itself!"_

I briefly read through the article. I looked up; looking into the anxious faces of those I loved. "What? I don't understand. Why now? I mean—"

"Bella, we've been waiting for it-for this- for a long time now. It's long overdue," said Sirius, his face grim.

"But- I- I- Why would he come out of hiding now? That's what I don't understand! Wouldn't he—" A thought hit me suddenly and I stopped mid-sentence. "What was he even doing at the Ministry?"

"we have no idea as of yet. The ministry reported nothing other than the actual sighting. We sent Kingsley to see if anything was missing or disturbed, but so far nothing has turned up," Sirius said.

"Well this is great… Voldemort is active… out in world… probably murdering people at this very moment… and we have no idea at all about his plans, his whereabouts, nothing. He doesn't have to hide anymore. He can do virtually anything"

"Well, Bella, Harry's had some insights about his whereabouts. Harry?" Mr weasley prompted.

"Um, yeah. He's very happy at the moment. And he's in a house, it's dark and there's lots of shrubbery…" Harry said.

"Okay. Well, if you have anything else, let us know," Hermione said.

"That's enough of that now," Mrs Weasley said, brigning in a plate of food. "Clear the table. It's dinner time."

The food was placed on the table and we all dug in. It was a happy time filled with talk and laughter, but we couldn't enjoy ourselves as much as we normally did after that terrible news.

"Who would've thought that _The Daily Prophet_ would actually have written the truth?" Hermione said smiling, throwing her copy of the newspaper in the bin.

I laughed. "Yeah I know!"

"Hogwarts tomorrow," Ginny said grinning.

"Yeah. And that Potions essay is due. Which, incidentally, I still haven't finished," I said, laughing.

"Bella!" Hermione said, feigning outrage. "I can't believe you! How incredibly awful!" She laughed. "I'll go and help you with it after this."

"Because of course you've already done it."

"Of course, Bella. How could you think otherwise about the girl who practically lives in the library?" Harry said from the opposite side of the table.

"I'm sorry that you've never read a book in your life, Harry!" Hermione retorted laughing.

"Hey! I read! You know… sometimes… when I have to…" Harry said.

We laughed loudly.

"Come one, Bel, we'll work on your essay," Hermione said, standing up from the table once our laughter had subsided.

"Hey, why won't you ever help me?" Ron asked.

"Well maybe if you actually paid attention in class or read a book once in a while, I wouldn't have to help you!" Hermione said angrily. She turned on her heel and left.

I followed her. I smiled as I heard Harry saw behind me, "Mate, I wouldn't be talking to Hermione for the next few days, if I were you. She seems really pissed."

I laughed quietly. Men!

When I reached my room, I pulled out my unfinished potions essay and a quill.

I scribbled down the last part of my essay, with Hermione offering assistance where necessary. We finished quickly and Hermione read over it, correcting any mistakes.

She handed it back to me after a few minutes and I tucked it back into my trunk.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Sure," she said with a quick smile at me.

Hermione and Ron walked out with a smile and I knew what she was thinking. You didn't have to read minds to figure that out.

Speaking of that, Edward came into the room and sat down on Hermione's bed opposite me.

"Hermione's happy, isn't she?" he said smiling.

"I trust that you can hear what she's thinking at the moment?" I asked.

"Yes. But, by what Ron's thinking, her mood is not going to be kept that way."

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, anxiously. What did he mean? What was Ron thinking?

"You'll find out in a minute. Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, staring into his emerald eyes. Bad idea. Really bad idea. I should really stop doing that. I forgot my train of thought.

"When you find out Voldemort was in the Ministry, you kinda freaked out a bit."

"Oh, well, it's just a scary thought, you know? I mean, he can—and probably is—murdering people—people that have a family, dreams, hopes and a life and it'll all be over…" I diverted my eyes—with a huge effort.

He can and sat next to me on the bed. "Bella, you can't think that way. We don't know what he's doing. We can't know for sure if he's murdering people."

"And that's just it. We _don't_ know what he's doing or why he's doing it or what his plans are. And I'm scared for Harry. I mean, he's like my brother. I don't know what would happen if—" I broke off. I wasn't going to say, because if I did I was going to cry and I was _not_ going to cry in front of Edward _again_. "Have you heard the prophecy yet?"

"Prophecy? No. What-?"

"About 13 years ago, Professor Trelawney prophesied about Voldemort and a boy—Harry. _Neither can live while the other survives._ Eventually, there'll be a battle between Harry and Voldemort and someone is going to die."

"How awful. I'm sorry," Edward said, slinging a sympathetic arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat like that for a few beautiful, peaceful moments.

"Bella?" Edward said, ruining the moment.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my head toward him. We were face to face, our noses almost touching. My breath hitched as I realised how close we were.

He leaned in, very slowly, gauging my reactions. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop it. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to stop it.

Finally, our lips touched. His cold lips pressed against mine in a soft gentleness that Malfoy could never possess. Where Malfoy was fierce and dominating, Edward was tender and affectionate. His hands went to my back, mine to his neck, where my fingers entangled themselves in his hair. It was nice, of course, but there were no fireworks, no bells. It was just nice.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

We pulled apart immediately, to see Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**A/n: So what did you think? I thought it was kinda bad but let me know what you think. Just click the little green button down there.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update next. Just know that reviews inspire me to update faster ****.**

**~B~**

**!**

**!**

**!**

!

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: Hi. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. And I know you're all anxious to read the story but I just need to say two- wait, three- things. I don't know if anyone reads these things but I'm gonna say them anyone.**

**1. I want to give a big thank you to Mrs. DJ Uley, who reviewed every single chapter and for making me laugh and inspiring me to start this chapter. So yeah, thank you!**

**2. The review count for this story is 159 at my last count, so, as I promised, Draco and Bella will get together either in this chapter or the next, depending on how I make this chapter work.**

**3. Last thing, if you have read The Mortal Instruments, I'm beta-ing a fanfic that you should all read called 'Seattle's Story' by Katib. Kat. It's OC but it's quite good. If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments series, then go find the book and read it! I'm serious! It's like a million times better than Twilight (which isn't that hard).**

**Sorry for my long author's note. On with the story!**

"Harry! Ron! I swear to God, if you don't get your asses down here, we're gonna leave without you!" I yelled up the stairs.

It was the morning we went back to Hogwarts, and I was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Molly and Arthur and the Cullens, with my trunk. As usual, we were waiting for Harry and Ron who had waited until the very last minute to pack.

Finally, the two came stumbling down the stairs, their trunks tumbling behind them as they fell ungracefully down the staircase.

Ginny and I stifled a laugh, and the twins didn't even bother, their laughter echoing in the otherwise quiet house. Hermione, however, barely even cracked a smile.

She had cried on my shoulder for a few hours last night, but she wouldn't tell me why she was crying. I wanted to ask Ron about it but I hadn't had the opportunity yet.

We got into a car- an official Ministry of Magic one. Once Voldemort had come out of hiding, the Ministry had decided that Harry should have around the clock protection. We arrived at Kings Cross and walked onto Platform nine-and-three-quarters. The Hogwarts train was sitting idly, waiting for students to hop on board.

Many families were on the platform, saying a last goodbye to their children. And who else should be there but Draco Malfoy.

Lucius and Narcissa turned in my direction and saw me. They smiled at me and waved.

I sighed. "I'll be right back," I said, walking away before anyone could stop me.

Unfortunately, I forgot about the Cullens and their vampiric speed. Edward was in front of me before I knew it.

"Bella, don't do it," he said quietly.

"I'll be right back, Edward. Get out of the way." I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. He held my gaze for a few moments, before sighing and moving away. "Thank you," I called, behind my shoulder.

I walked up to Lucius and Narcissa and smiled. "Hey. How are you? I missed you all these holidays. Well, almost all of you," I said, glancing back quickly at Draco, who stood off to the side watching me with a slight smirk on his face. I had an overwhelming urge to kick him… and to kiss him. _Bad Bella. You can't think that way,_ I thought. I hugged Lucius and Narcissa and they held me tight.

"Bella, we've missed you so much. Did you have a good Christmas?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, it was great. I loved spending time with my friends and Charlie. It was great to be back in Forks. It's been so long," I said, smiling. "I've gotta go get on the train and catch up with my friends, but I'll send you some more letters, okay? Bye. We'll catch up soon." I gave them another hug and spun on my heel, back to where the others were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked, as soon as I reached them.

"It was fine. We just talked. Draco did nothing," I said, calmly. "We should get on the train now."

The others nodded and we said goodbye to Molly and Arthur and stepped on the train. We found a compartment at the end of the train and sat down.

I sat next to Hermione and Alice. It was nice sitting there, immersed in talk, forgetting for the moment that Voldemort was out in the open, and probably hunting Harry down.

Alice was talking about shopping, as usual, with her head on Jasper's shoulders. The two of them were so cute. There was no doubt that they were made for each other, like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. Why couldn't my life be so simple, so easy? Why couldn't my life just fit together easily like a jigsaw puzzle? Why was everything so complicated?

Hermione wasn't saying much, just adding her opinions every now and then. I could tell she was still hung up by what had happened yesterday. I was glaring daggers at Ron, who looked at me questioningly, looking like he had no idea what was going on. Typical.

Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared a while ago, and from what Edward had told me, I did _not_ want to know what they were doing.

Harry was speaking animatedly with Ron and Edward about some idiotic boy thing.

I glanced out the window, realising with a start that we were almost at Hogwarts. "Guys, we're almost here! We've got to get changed into our robes. Get up! Up!" I said, glancing at the window again.

Hermione, Alice and I walked to the bathrooms to change. Once there, I took off my Muggle clothes and put on the black wizarding robes that all Hogwarts students wore. I walked out of the bathroom and leaned on the door of the bathroom Hermione was in. I hummed to myself quietly, with a lack of anything better to do.

I started when I saw Draco walk past, for once not shadowed by Crabbe and Goyle. I remembered something at that moment and ran to catch up with him.

"Malfoy, wait!" I called.

He stopped instantly and turned around. "Bella," he breathed, happily.

I opened the door to an empty compartment and pushed him in there, shutting the door behind me and locking it so that we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Bellatrix— your Aunt Bellatrix— paid a visit to me in Forks. It was not pleasant. She told me— she told me you told her I was in Forks. She also said that she was going to kill me. I didn't even have my wand. I could have _died_ and it would have been all you fault. Luckily the Cullens were there, otherwise…"

He looked horrified. It was the only time I'd ever seen him speechless, without a witty comment. It was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

"Bella." He brought a hand to my face, but I batted it away.

"Don't. Please," I said, quietly.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I didn't think that she'd use it to kill you. Why did she do it?"

"For Voldemort. Though God knows why he wants me dead. Although, I suppose he wants everyone dead," I said.

"She's working for Voldemort?"

"Malfoy, she was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. What do you think?"

He stepped forward, pushing me against the window of the compartment. "Bella, I am so sorry. You must believe me. I never, ever meant to hurt you." He was close now, so close I could feel his breath tickling my skin.

I looked into his eyes. They held so much sincerity in them and I couldn't doubt him. He pressed him lips against mine and everything just fell into place. It just felt so _right_. Voldemort and Bellatrix were gone. Everyone was gone. It was just me and him. I couldn't remember why we weren't together anymore.

We pulled apart and I remembered everything. "I—"

"Sh," he whispered and pressed his lips against mine again. His lips were soft and moulded against mine. My hands went to his hair, clutching tightly.

I barely registered the door opening and the fact that I had locked it, so that shouldn't have been possible. After a moment, I realised that there were people in the compartment staring at us. I pulled away and stared.

Edward, Alice, Hermione and Harry stood there, staring in shock.

"I—" But I stopped. I didn't know what to say. Especially looking at Edward's face. He just looked so betrayed and hurt. And I realised I had hurt him. We kissed last night and now here I am kissing someone else, my ex, no less. "I— Just let me explain."

"I'm waiting," Edward said in a strained voice.

"It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. Please don't be mad at me. I just—" It came out in a big rush and I didn't take a breath until the end.

"Bella. There's no need to apologize for it," Draco said, with a slight smirk.

"Please. Just be quiet," I said.

"No. He's right. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's his," Edward said. Before I knew it, Edward had lunged.

I screamed in horror. I hadn't ever seen this side of Edward before, and it scared me. I had never thought he was one to just lunge at people and fight.

"Stop! Stop! Please, just stop! Edward!" I screamed, as I watched Edward throw punches at Draco. I felt the tears running down my face as I tried to stop it.

Thankfully, Alice was there, otherwise… I don't even want to think about it.

Harry and Hermione wrapped their arms around me as Alice dragged Edward away. Once Edward was gone, I rushed to Draco's side. His eyes were closed, and he was bruised badly.

I kneeled on the ground next to him. "Come on, Draco. Open your eyes, for me." When I got no response I sighed, and moved closer. "You are very devious Malfoy. I bet you're only pretending so that I'll do this. Well, fine." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away, but his eyes were still closed. Well that didn't work. "Someone get a doctor! Something, someone, please!"

Carlisle responded to our call. We explained to him the problem and he, too, was horrified to learn that this was his son's doing.

By that time, we had reached Hogwarts. Dumbledore was notified and Lucius and Narcissa were informed. Draco was put in the Hospital wing and Edward was put in a spare classroom and Esme was giving him a talking to. Carlisle, of course, was needed in the Hospital Wing, so he was unable to join Esme.

It had been a few hours since the incident, and he was still breathing. I refused to think anything of the contrary. I was sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed, with Harry and Hermione on my right. A few of the Slytherins were on the other side of him.

Dumbledore came into the room. He glanced at the Slytherins and told them to leave for a moment. They obeyed grudgingly.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are coming via Floo Powder in Professor Umbridge's office," he said, sitting on a chair that had been occupied by Pansy Parkinson only a few moments ago. I made a face and Umbridge's name. Dumbledore smiled and continued. "I spoke to Carlisle and Madame Pomfrey. He should come around soon. There's nothing to suggest otherwise. There's slight physical trauma, but he should be absolutely fine in a few days. Once he's awake, they'll give him a healing potion."

I nodded. "Have you— have you spoken to Edward yet?" I asked, shuddering slightly as I remembered the incident, the way his features were curled up in a vicious snarl.

"Not yet. Esme isn't finished with him yet."

"Could I speak to him?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," Harry said. "I don't think that's such a wise idea."

"I think so too. But I still want to talk to him," I replied.

"If you want to, Isabella." Dumbledore paused for a moment, tilting his head to the right. "Esme's finished with him now. You'll find him in Classroom 27."

I stood up. "Someone tell me if he wakes up please." I walked out the door, with one last glance at Draco. My footsteps echoed in the silent hallways. No one was there. They had all heard by now what had happened and were up in their dormitories.

I reached Classroom 27. I took a deep breath before opening the door tentatively.

Edward was there, sitting quietly at a desk. He looked up as I entered and before I knew it, he was at my side.

"Bella," he said quietly.

I gasped as I realised that his eyes were dark, despite the fact that he had gone hunting yesterday with the rest of his family. On the train, his eyes were a liquid butterscotch, now they were pitch black.

I stepped back, away from him. "I'll never forgive you for that, you know."

His face fell and he frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"How could you? I thought you were good. Draco was right about you. I didn't believe it before, but after that I won't be able to deny it."

"Bella, I— I thought we had something. Yesterday night just felt… right. And then to see you kissing that— that filth. I was enraged." His face was dark, as he remembered it. "The rage consumed me and… I couldn't stop myself."

I nodded. "If he never wakes up, I'll set fire to you myself." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled my arm with such a force that I felt he was going to rip it off. "Ow. Edward, let go!"

He softened his grip on my arm but pressed his lips against mine roughly. He pushed himself against me, so that my back was against the wall. It was nice, I suppose, but it wasn't Draco.

I pushed him away, with a large amount of effort on my part. It was like pushing away a solid rock.

"Edward, I can't believe you just did that!" I screamed. "I—" But I was cut off by Harry, who had appeared suddenly at the door.

"Bella, he's awake."

I tore myself out of Edward's arms. "We'll speak about this later," I told him, before rushing away with Harry to the Hospital Wing.

I found Draco in the Hospital wing, drinking a potion, with Lucius and Narcissa and Hermione by his side. I ran over to him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, with a smile.

"You gave me quite a fright," I told him, taking his hand gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little. But you can make it better," he whispered.

I smiled. He was back to his old self, and I knew everything was alright. I turned to the others. "It's alright. He's fine, except for a few bruises."

I turned back to him and noticed the multiple purple bruises all over his body. I winced, running my hand over one particularly large one. "I can't believe he did this to you. I suppose you were right all along."

He smirked. "Oh, the Great Isabella Swan admitting she was wrong! What's next, folks?"

"Shut up," I said, swatting his arm playfully.

He caught my arm before I could hit him. His eyes widened as he saw the bruises that Edward had left behind.

"What's this?" he said, running his hand over it.

"It's nothing," I replied, pulling my hand back.

"Bella," he said. "Who did that to you?"

"I—" He shot me a hard look. "Edward," I sighed, giving in.

"I'll kill him," he said quietly, sitting up in the bed.

"You're hardly in any shape to do so. And you so how well the last fight ended," I pointed out, pushing him down onto the bed.

"I wasn't ready for it then," he said, sitting back up. "But I'm ready for it now."

"No, you're not," I told him. "You are going to sit here in this bed until you're healed or so help me I will tell your parents about that one time in third year when you—"

"You wouldn't," he said, cutting me off.

"Watch me," I said, standing up.

"Okay, okay. Let's not get too hasty here," he said quickly and I sat back down.

"I knew you'd see it my way," I said, mimicking his signature smirk. "I'll be back soon. I'll let your parents talk to you and I'll be back. Or maybe not…" I said, turning around. "Bye Cissy, bye Lucius. I'll see you guys later."

I grabbed Hermione and Harry and together we walked out of the Hospital Wing and into Gryffindor Tower, where we bumped into Ron and Lavender, lips locked.

"I think I'm going to go to the library now," Hermione said, and was gone before I could stop her.

I glared at Ron and stalked away. He was such a disgusting pig! Hermione deserves so much better than him. I walked up to the girls' dormitory and let the exhaustion consume me. It had been such a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. And sleep I did.

**A/n: Okay, sorry for the bad ending, but if I didn't end it there, I was never gonna end it so…**

**I'm excited for the next chapter! I've got it semi-planned out and I can't wait to put my ideas on paper (or in this case, Microsoft Word) and I promise, Draco and Bella will officially get back together in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I made and for everyone's OOCness.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter so review and let me know. Also, let me know if any of you read the little A/n's on fanfics and your guesses as to what you think happened between Hermione and Ron at the Burrow.**

**Thanks all,**

**~B~**

**P.S. OMG, Over 19,000 hits! Yay! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. This is the third time I've tried to write this chapter! Let's hope third time's the charm.**

**There's a time skip of about a week****, so that we get an exciting(ish) chapter instead of a boring filler. **

**You've waited long enough for this chapter so I won't ramble on.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 25.**

**Enjoy!**

Draco was discharged from the Hospital Wing yesterday. His face was still dark with the shadow of the bruises Edward had left from his fists, but that was only superficial damage. They had managed to fix all his vital organs, as it became evident that a few were damaged from the attack. But he was fine and quickly settled back in to his old self.

Edward had disappeared; he was taking a 'Mental Health Week'. I knew better than most that he certainly needed it. He went back to Forks, accompanied by Esme who was keeping an eye on him. They found a new Muggle Studies teacher to fill in for her in her absence.

I was in the library with Draco, Harry and Hermione, writing up yet another potions essay. Ron was absent. We didn't know where he was, but we knew who he was with.

It was silent except for the sounds of our quills scratching the parchment, leaving jet black ink in its wake. It was a Saturday afternoon. Snow had stopped falling outside but in the night it had piled up a few inches deep. Most of Hogwarts inhabitants were outside, bundled in layers of clothing and enjoying the snow. We, however, were far enough behind all ready in schoolwork that we couldn't afford to waste an afternoon in the snow. Hermione and Harry had been busy this week organising a DA meeting, the first after the Christmas break. I had spent almost all of my waking moments sitting beside Draco's sickbed.

Harry's grumble of frustration cut through the silence. "I need a break!" he exclaimed, pushing himself up from his chair and stretching his limbs which were cramped and sore from writing and being confined in a chair for a whole afternoon. He withdrew from the library, leaving his Potions essay, quill and ink sitting on the table.

Silence returned to the library, as the sound of Harry's footsteps faded. We were alone, save Madame Pince, the librarian, who was busy arranging books on a shelf a little ways away from us.

After a while, Hermione sat her quill on the table and looked up from her parchment, finished. She glanced out the window and a look of alarm settled over her features. "Bella, it's late. We've got to move!"

I looked out the window. The darkness which had crept over the grounds had escaped our notice. Hermione was right: we had to go or we'd be late for the DA meeting. "Where's Harry?"

"He's probably in the common room, waiting for us," Hermione said.

I nodded but I knew something was off. I could feel it but I couldn't exactly pinpoint the cause. I scooped up Harry's unfinished Potions essay and his writing materials and followed Hermione out of the library. When I glanced back, Draco was following us out.

I slowed my pace until I was walking beside him. "What do you have planned for this evening?"

"The Inquisitorial Squad. It's my first night on the job, seeing as I've been in the Hospital Wing, since she started it," he said, looking proud. "You see, my father is tight with Dolores and she offered me a special position as soon as I was discharged." **(A/N: I know that in OotP, the Inquisitorial Squad are only formed after Umbridge becomes Headmistress, but I'm changing it, okay?)**

I stopped in my tracks. I had heard about the Inquisitorial Squad, a group of students formed by Umbridge to ensure order among the students. The squad comprised mainly of Slytherins. "You did what? How could you? Did you see what that _monster_ did to Harry's arm?"

"Bella, I couldn't say no! Do you know how disappointed my parents would be if I turned her down? Besides, it's an important job and—"

"No Draco, it's your sick need for power!" I yelled. I took a deep breath. "Look, I don't have time for this now. We'll talk tomorrow." I ran to catch up with Hermione who was ahead of me, her eyes downcast and pretending not to listen to our conversation, leaving Draco standing in the corridor.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked gently when I caught up to her.

"He joined _the Inquisitorial Squad_," I said, spitting out the words and glaring at the floor in front of me.

Hermione was silent as we walked to the Room of Requirement, the place where we had decided to hold the meetings.

We paced back and forth in front of the wall from which the door to the room would appear. We stepped inside the door to find it full of people. Everyone had turned up.

Except Harry.

I pulled Ron off from Lavender. "Ron where's Harry?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that he knew where Harry was.

"How the bloody hell should I know? I thought he was with you!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I murmured under my breath. I stood on a raised platform in the middle of the room and called for quiet. The room settled in a hush. "Has anybody seen Harry?"

The room erupted in murmurs. Everyone looked at least slightly alarmed.

Neville tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes, Neville," I sighed.

"I saw him enter the Forbidden Forest today at around sunset. But I didn't stick around long enough to see if he came out."

My stomach dropped to my feet. The Forbidden Forest was not good. He might be hurt, or dying, or already dead… I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked them back. "Thank you Neville," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "Does anyone else have any information?"

"I know what happened to him," a voice said from the crowd. The crowd stepped back, revealing Alice. "He went for a walk. He heard a noise inside the Forbidden Forest and went to investigate. It was a unicorn, lying on its back, blood pouring from a wound. He touched the wound, trying to discern what it was. But it was a portkey. It took him to a dark room, like a jail cell. A steel door bares his escape. Voldemort stands behind the door." She sounded far away, as if she wasn't with us anymore and I knew she was reliving a vision. She began to tremble violently. Jasper came and put a comforting arm around her and the tremors subsided.

All is silent as we take in the information.

Hermione is the first to break the silence. "But if it was a portkey, someone would have to plant it here. But people can't just apparate in and out of Hogwarts! There are protective spells! There's no way a death eater could get in."

"Unless the death eater was already inside Hogwarts, a normal student or teacher," Ginny said quietly.

"There's a death eater at Hogwarts," I said and nervous glances were shared between all. There was silence for a moment and then the room erupted into panic. "Quiet! Do not panic just yet! We're getting out of here. The meeting is cancelled. Get into groups of two or three. First years will leave first." I organised the departure of the students, dispersing the departures slowly so as to not arouse suspicion from Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad.

The Inquisitorial Squad. My mind flicked to Draco and conflicting emotions swelled up inside me. The first was anger, of course, at his joining the squad. The second was love, which almost eradicated the anger. Almost.

Hermione, Alice and I were the last to leave. I asked Alice to come with us to recount her vision to Dumbledore.

We left together and walked to Dumbledore's office. "Dumbledore," I said, panic evident in my voice. "Harry's gone! Voldemort took him! And there's a death eater in the school!"

"Hold on a moment. Slow down, now. What's wrong?" Dumbledore said, staring at us from under his spectacles.

Alice recounted her vision and his expression turns to one of horror in moments.

"I'll get Minerva to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. And girls, once you're in there, do not come out, unless instructed to by me. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said.

We nodded. We sunk into the chairs in front of his desk as he summoned Professor McGonagall.

Snape burst into the office.

"Serverus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco Malfoy is missing."

**A/N: That's chapter 25. I hope you enjoyed it! I have big plans for the next chapter, assuming I don't forget them!**

**Thank you all for the reviews/favourites/alerts! I feel so loved! This story now has more than 25,000 hits! So thank you, again!**

**Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, whatever.**

**Hopefully (fingers-crossed) I'll update next weekend, but we'll see.**

**REVIEW!**

**~B~**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Hey guys. I won't keep you too long with an overly long author's note. I just want to say that I have changed my penname from Mrs . B . Cullen96 to HazelEyedShadowhunter. **

**Enjoy chapter 26!**

"_Draco Malfoy is missing."_

The words echoed in my mind. I couldn't breathe. My hands were trembling violently and my limbs felt heavy.

There wasn't any doubt in my mind where he was. It was _such_ a coincidence that both Harry and Draco disappear on the same day, within hours of each other.

I don't believe in coincidences.

Voldemort had taken him. I was sure of it. I didn't know why. He had Harry. The only reason he had ever wanted me was to get to Harry, seeing as I was his first friend at Hogwarts. Right?

So why had he taken my boyfriend? What possible motivation could he have for taking Draco?

McGonagall came into the room. Dumbledore explained the situation. "And Minerva," he added, once he had finished, "Once you have escorted them back, ensure every student is back in their dormitories and come back to my office. We have to discuss this."

We followed McGonagall as she walked out of Dumbledore's office, wand at the ready, to curse into oblivion all that cross her path.

We reached Gryffindor Tower. The common room was full of students who were talking, probably spouting the gossip of Harry's disappearance. McGonagall made an announcement, telling them that they were not to leave the tower unless instructed by Dumbledore or herself.

"Professor," a first-year called out from the crowd, "Is it true that Harry Potter has been taken by You-Know-Who?"

"That is yet to be confirmed. Nevertheless, you are to remain in Gryffindor Tower. Classes tomorrow will most likely be cancelled," McGonagall said. Then she turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the Tower.

The common room erupted in talk.

"Bella, Hermione—"

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Hermione, is it true?"

"Hermione, I heard that—"

"Bella, is it true that Malfoy is missing?"

The last sentence was louder than the rest and immediately the room fell to silence.

"Well? Is it true?"

"Yes," I whispered, but because it was so silent, everyone could hear it. Then I said louder, "Yes, Draco Malfoy is missing. Are you happy?"

With that, I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs to my dorm. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I was not going to cry in public yet again.

First Harry, now Draco? Both taken away from me by Voldemort. I let the tears fall as I crept into bed. I turned into the pillow and let out a scream, the pillow muffling the sound.

I heard someone walk up the stairs. They pushed the door open and stepped into the dorm.

"Bella?" Hermione called quietly as she entered. I felt the bed sink as she sat down next to me. "It's fine. It'll be fine. They'll be fine. We'll find them. Dumbledore's already got people looking for them. And Lucius Malfoy, he has ties with the Ministry. They'll find Draco and when they find Draco, they'll find Harry. And they'll do it quickly. Just you wait. They'll be back tomorrow with smiles on their faces. It'll be fine." She stroked my hair in a comforting manner as she murmured the words.

I sat up abruptly. "Hermione, you don't understand. It's Voldemort. Even this long in his possession is dangerous. They could be in pain or dying or already dead. He doesn't know restraint or sympathy or compassion. He'll kill them with a second thought." Images flashed in my mind, making the tears fall faster. Draco, bruised and bloodied. Harry, writhing in agony under a Cruciatus curse before the jet of green light bursts from Voldemort's wand, snuffing out his life like a flickering candle.

Hermione stopped offering words of comfort and just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder. I couldn't get the images out of my mind and I was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. My world was crashing down on me and there was nothing I could do but sit there. And cry.

Finally, I was granted mercy and allowed to sleep, a peaceful escape from the horrifying images encompassing me in my waking moments.

Except that it wasn't.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

_I was in a dark room, standing in the corner furthest from the large steel door. Two figures huddled in a corner, an old, holey blanket covering their bodies. The door opened, groaning in protest, revealing a bald, pale man. His eyes were slitted and blood red in colour, and there are two vertical slits where his nose should be. He was dressed in a long black robe and his right hand gripped a wand. He wore the smirk of someone who knew he could never be defeated._

_The two figures shot up, their backs facing me. One of them whimpered quietly and the other sobbed loudly. The robed man at the door let out a cruel laugh. A jet of red light streamed from his wand and hit the figure on the left, who proceeded to writhe on the floor in agony. The Cruciatus curse. The figure let out terrible screams which echoed in the room, making me want to clamp my hands over my ears, but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot, forced to look at the scene unfolding._

_The writhing stopped but even from afar I could tell that the figure was weak. He struggled to sit up, but with the help of his friend, he managed. "You won't win this war, Voldemort. I may be here, but Dumbledore is still alive and with him lies the true heart of—" the figure said weakly, interrupted by a fit of coughing. The voice was familiar but I couldn't quite place it._

"_That can be fixed quickly," the robed man, Voldemort, said and, as if to emphasise his point, he said, "Advada Kedavra." The jet of green light hit the other figure, the one supporting the figure who had spoken before, square in the chest. The figure fell back, showing his face._

_And in that instant everything clicked. The voice was Harry's. I tentatively took a step forward, towards the dead figure, although, I didn't need to look at the face to know whose it was. I looked down into the pale face, confirming my fears and squashing any pre-existing hope that I may have had. One glance at the blonde hair and pale grey eyes, which stared up at the ceiling, but not really seeing, and I knew._

_It was Draco._

I bolted up out of bed and let out a scream. I was drenched in sweat and tears were streaming down my cheeks relentlessly.

"Bella?" Hermione said groggily. I heard her roll over to look at me. "Are you okay?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes before I replied. "I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I repeated that to myself in my head. _Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream._ But no matter how many times I said it, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. The scene played again in my mind and I couldn't stop the images that flooded my mind. I took deep breaths and tried to think of something else. Something happy. Something that wasn't Draco or Harry or Voldemort. _Rainbows, unicorns, flowers, sunshine, fluffy clouds, riding a broom, playing Quidditch, playing Quidditch with Harry, Harry, Draco, Voldemort. STOP! _I pinched myself hard, cutting off my trail of thought. I took a deep breath and tried again.

But it was no use. I laid awake for the rest of the night, unable to get to sleep, afraid of the nightmares and afraid of reality. I stared at my ceiling, trying to keep my thoughts away from Harry and Draco. I stayed like that for several hours, both desperately waiting for and dreading the coming day.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm leaving it there because otherwise you wouldn't get the chapter till, like, next Friday or something. I was really anxious to get a chapter out for you guys because you guys are awesome! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys really helped me to get my ass moving on this chapter. **

**Okay, I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight and you guys control when you get it. 8-10 reviews gets it tomorrow/ Sunday, 6-7 reviews gets it on Monday, 3-5 reviews on Wednesday and 0-2 reviews on Friday.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Luv you all,**

**~B~**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27! Enjoy!**

At about six, I threw the blankets off my body and got out of bed, unable to take it anymore. It was still dark; the sun hadn't risen yet. I grabbed a towel and some clothes and stepped into the shower.

I turned the shower up to full blast and let the hot water hit my body, washing away my tension and anxiety. I struggled to keep my thoughts away from Harry and Draco, but it was difficult. I kept reliving the dream over and over again. It was just so vivid, so real that I couldn't keep it out of my mind. I don't know how long I stood there, under the shower, trying not to think. Finally, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

I took a few deep breaths before exiting the bathroom. The common room was empty. Everybody was still sleeping. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and watched as the firer crackled and licked at the walls around it. As much as I would've loved to go to the library and immerse myself in a book, I didn't think it was wise to walk out of the dorms this early after two students have been kidnapped.

Harry and Draco. What if I never saw them again? What if I never hear Harry's voice again, or Draco's lips pressed against mine? I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. The last time I had spoken to Draco, I was so angry. The last thing I had said to him was an angry accusation. I hadn't even told him I loved him. And now I might never see him again.

The portrait swung open and I wiped the tears away. McGonagall walked in. Her eyes briefly swept over the common room as she moved to the girls' dormitories. She froze and doubled back.

"Isabella? What are you doing up so early?" she asked, taking in the bags under my eyes and my tear-stained cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered shortly.

"Isabella, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office."

"Okay." I stood up and followed her out the door.

We reached the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. McGonagall murmured the password, too quietly for me to hear. We walked up to the office.

In the office, Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were seated opposite him. Cissy had tears running down her cheeks and Lucius was stony-faced as usual. Dumbledore looked behind them.

"Isabella. Thank you for joining us," he said. Cissy and Lucius swivelled around to see me.

"Bella!" Cissy exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. After a moment, she pulled me back at arm's length and took in my puffy red eyes, the dark bags underneath them and my tear stained cheeks. "You heard." It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Why? Why would he do something like this?" I asked quietly, but everyone seemed to hear me.

Cissy and Lucius shared a furtive glance. "I'm going to tell her," Cissy told Lucius. She turned back to me. "I'm going to tell you something, Bella, something that we haven't told many people. Not even Draco. But I suppose he shall know soon enough, if he doesn't already. We think you deserve to know. And we would appreciate it if you didn't repeat it. The shame is hard enough to deal with without everybody else knowing. It is the reason—or at least one of—why Draco was taken."

Shame? What could these people possibly have to be ashamed about? What could they have done to warrant Draco's kidnapping?

"It was a long time ago," Cissy began. "We were young, caught up in the words of a young Lord Voldemort, lusted after his promise of power if we followed him. So we did. You must understand, Bella," she said, as she looked at the horrified expression on my face, "It wasn't just us. My sister, Bellatrix. Our closest friends. And Lord Voldemort, as a young boy, was very charming, very charismatic. We fell under his spell.

"We became Death Eaters. He branded us with his mark. In the beginning, it was a sign to show that we belonged to a family, his family."

She paused for a moment; scrutinizing my reaction to the information I was given. I tried to wipe away the horrified expression on my face but to no avail. She continued. "Then it got dangerous. He started using the Unforgivable Curses, killing people, torturing people. And then it became apparent that he wanted us to do so as well. We wanted out. We weren't prepared for this. Some of them were. Some of them were bloodthirsty, relishing the pain of others. My sister, Bellatrix, became one such person But she's still my sister, so I could never completely cut her out of my life, no matter what she has done, short of murdering my husband or my son.

"Bella, you must understand, once you're a Death Eater, you can't just stop. The mark is branded on you forever. You can't just say, 'Sorry, this life isn't for me. I'm leaving. Good bye and good luck. Have a nice life.' No. There was no escape. There was nowhere on earth far enough, that he would not find you and kill you and your whole family. We had to stick it out.

"Then came that fateful night. Voldemort fell. We found our escape. All was fine.

"Then he returned. The Dark Mark burned on our forearms and we were scared. We asked Dumbledore for protection. But it was only a matter of time before he found us. And it seems he found Draco first. He will use Draco to punish us for our betrayal…"

She stopped and I knew story time was over. How could these people, that I've lived with for so long, have once been Death Eaters? And how could they have kept it a secret from me? And not just me but their son? I felt betrayed.

And how could Voldemort punish Draco for a crime that was committed by his parents, a crime he knew nothing about? Anger bubbled up inside me and my hand twitched towards my wand. _I will kill him_, I thought to myself. _I will kill him and enjoy it_.

"Bella? Bella, honey, speak to me, please," Cissy said.

I took a deep breath before responding. I was angry and I didn't want to unleash my anger on someone who had taken me into their home and cared for me like I was one of their own, even though they may have deserved it. "Okay," I said quietly. "I-I think I need to be alone for a moment, process it all. Bye Cissy. Bye Lucius." I moved to walk out the door but Dumbledore's voice stopped me.

"Isabella. Wait a moment, please. I need to speak with you for a moment. Will you give us a moment?" he asked, looking at Lucius, Cissy and McGonagall, who stood by the door. They nodded. He waited for them to leave before speaking. "How are you Bella?"

"Not too great. I didn't sleep much last night. A particularly vivid dream kept me up." I proceeded to tell him the dream, more to just voice my fears to someone than anything else.

As he listened, his eyes brightened, twinkling with… excitement? Then his expression faltered. "Isabella," he said, after I had finished, "There is no easy way to tell you this. When I told Harry the prophecy, the prophecy which I have no doubt you already know, I omitted some details."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He _omitted some details_? God, this is not the time to omit details, for God's sakes! Harry needed to know what he was getting into, how to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore _omitted some details_?

"You know that two people are involved in the prophecy: Harry and Lord Voldemort. However, the prophecy also speaks of a girl who will fight alongside Harry. Without this girl, Voldemort cannot be defeated."

"Well, that's a lot of pressure to put on one girl," I joked. "And why are you telling me this?"

"The prophecy speaks of a girl, a half-blood," Dumbledore continued, as if I hadn't spoken, "who was born in the ninth month, who has foresight and whose mother was killed by Voldemort. I have told you this, because you are the girl of the prophecy."

I stared at him speechless. "You-You've got to be kidding me! Right? This is ridiculous! I'm not—I don't—" I took a deep breath. "Okay, Dumbledore, let me explain to you all the reasons why I _can't_ be the girl of the prophecy. One- I am not a half-blood. I am a muggle-born. Two- I do not have foresight. Three- My mother was killed in a car accident. And four- I am not cut out to be a hero! I am ordinary. Completely ordinary. I am not spoken about in a prophecy spoken before my time!" By the end of my speech, I had started to hyperventilate. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. And why would Charlie lie about my mother being in a car crash? He couldn't possibly have.

"I can answer all of your questions by going back one generation to your mother, Renee Dwyer. She was a pure-blood witch, although she was disowned by her parents after she ran off with your father. Top of all her classes. Loved by students and teachers alike. Head girl. She had strong foresight, the first in her family. She was almost as strong as Miss Alice Cullen.

"Now in most cases, the foresight is carried to the next generation, getting a little more diluted each time. Now, because your father is a muggle, your foresight was diluted heavily, reduced to dreams which may or may not come true, evident in the one you had about Lord Voldemort all those weeks back and last night. There are a few signs in which you can tell whether a dream is just a dream or a vision, but we shall get to that later.

"Anyway, your mother was very much involved in the Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after having you, she was involved in a mission, in which she was killed. Your father, after seeing what it had done to his wife, did not want you growing up in the wizarding world, or even knowing about it. However, when the signs showed, he had no choice but to send you to your mother's family friends, the Malfoys, in fear that you would accidentally kill him or set fire to the house.

"So, Bella, that's all three counts. There are a few other signs in which I can tell, but I shan't go into those. And as for that last protest, it is one of the stupidest things I've heard. You are a strong, bright witch who is absolutely cut out to be a hero. Now, you can tell this to Miss Granger Mr Weasley, but no one else please.

"Oh and one other thing you must be aware of. Voldemort knows who you are, what you are. He has been trying to get his hands on you almost as much as Harry. He hopes that Draco Malfoy and Harry will be enough to lure you to him. And as there is a Death Eater at Hogwarts, your security is extremely important. Do not go out of your dorm without at least one of the Cullens or a teacher."

I nodded, my head swimming with all this information. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Or Harry?"

"I wasn't entirely sure at first. Some part of me always knew, or at least suspected, but I didn't want to make a mistake. I only really knew for sure today when you told me of your dream. Alice Cullen has already had a vision very similar to yours."

"I'm going to go," I said, scrambling out of my chair. I moved towards the door. I wanted to get out of here, be alone, and process everything he had told me.

_My mother was a witch._

"And Bella, because of the situation, Edward Cullen will be rejoining us today," Dumbledore called out to me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was just an information dump, but I felt you all had waited long enough for the truth.**

**Please review! The next chapter is already written so the more reviews I get, the faster I update. The review count so far is 184, so if I could have ten reviews to make it to 194 then I'll update tomorrow! If not then maybe Saturday.**

**REVIEW PLZ! PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON!**

**~B~**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: 206 reviews! Thank you so much guys! I'm sorry to get this out so late, but, to make up for it, it's an extra long chapter!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

"_And Bella, because of the situation, Edward Cullen will be rejoining us tomorrow," Dumbledore called out to me._

I froze and turned back to him. Edward? Coming back? "What do you mean he's coming back? You mean you didn't expel him for what he did to Draco?" I screeched.

"Bella, in the war that's coming, we can't be very picky about who fights on our side. You need to be protected at all times, and with one extra vampire it will be a lot easier to do. And he is fine now, completely in control of himself. Believe me, if I did not think so, he would not step one foot in the castle," Dumbledore said calmly. "You should get going. Breakfast will be served soon."

I pushed the door open roughly. How could Dumbledore let Edward come back? He almost _killed_ Draco! Does that mean nothing to Dumbledore? I was fuming. I wanted to hit something. For a brief moment, I wondered whether Ron was around.

I clenched my fists. Cissy, Lucius and McGonagall were talking in hushed tones outside. Cissy took a brief glance at me and stopped mid-sentence.

"Bella, what's wrong honey? Why are you so angry?" she asked, coming over to me.

_Oh nothing. Just that Dumbledore decided to let the stupid vampire, who almost killed your son, return to Hogwarts._ "I'm not angry. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night. You know that when I get tired I get a little moody," I said, unclenching my fists and flashing Cissy a brief smile. I couldn't tell her or Lucius that Edward was coming back or they'd have Dumbledore's head. As much as I would love that at the moment, I'm sure I'd come to regret it.

Cissy looked doubtful and worry was still evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine, really," I told her. "I've got to go, or I'll miss breakfast, but I'll write to you."

"Alright Bella, but I expect a letter from you on my desk by tonight," she said as she hugged me.

"Sure," I said as I walked away.

"Isabella, wait. I'll escort you," McGonagall said, rushing to catch up with me.

We made a stop at Gryffindor Tower, where we collected all the Gryffindors to take them to breakfast. They weren't taking any chances.

I caught up with Hermione. "Hey."

"Bella! There you are! When I didn't see you anywhere, I was so worried! I thought…" she trailed off, but I already knew what she was going to say. She thought I had been taken too.

"I went to see Dumbledore. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there too," I explained.

"Oh, they… found out about…?"

"Yeah. And do you know what else? Dumbledore decided to let Edward come back to Hogwarts! " I told her, angry again.

"No!" Hermione said, shocked.

"It's true! I can't believe him! And, um, he told me something else. But I can't tell you here. Later, in private."

Hermione nodded. She began to speak but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to listen.

_I can't believe my mother is a witch!_ My mother, whom I had wanted to know about my whole life, was a witch. Like me. I had never, not in my wildest dreams, thought that it could be possible. I felt a connection to her that I never had before. And she was in the old Order of the Phoenix.

Charlie never spoke about my mother. The only thing he had told me when I asked was that her name was Renee, they had married young and she'd died soon after I was born in a car crash. I knew nothing other than that. Nobody would talk about her. I never knew her parents—and now I suppose I know why.

We arrived at the Great Hall. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses were sitting at their tables. We were still waiting for Hufflepuff.

I sat with Hermione on one side and Alice on the other. Once Hufflepuff were seated, Dumbledore stood up and made a speech, confirming that both Harry and Draco had been taken by Voldemort and that certain security measures would be put in place.

He paused for a moment in his speech as the great doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal two figures. "And today we welcome back Professor Esme Cullen and Edward Cullen who have returned from their week long break!"

There was a half-hearted round of applause and I saw Hermione glance at me with worry etched in her features. Edward's eyes swept the Hall and fell on me. Edward managed to catch my eye and he sent me a crooked smile, one that, two weeks ago, would have dazzled me, turning me into a puddle of goo. But not anymore.

I felt Edward come to a stop behind me. I looked down at my plate, determined to have nothing to do with him that day.

"Bella, I—" he started.

"Not now, Edward!" I hissed, feeling the eyes of both students and teachers on me, hungry for some gossip.

"Bella—"

"Not. Now," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't do this now, Edward," Alice said and I shot her a grateful look.

"Thank you," I mouthed and she shrugged in response.

Edward finally got the message and sat down.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore said, and there was a loud cheer as food appeared on the table.

"Bella," Edward started as I ate.

"No. Not here. It's too public. The Room of Requirement, after breakfast. We'll talk then."

He nodded. His eyes swept the table. "Where's Harry? Finishing another of Snape's essays?" he asked, smiling.

Hermione reached for my hand under the table and I gave it a squeeze. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I looked up, willing for my tears not to fall.

He glanced at Hermione and then back to me. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Alice told him quietly, knowing that he had read Hermione's mind. "Draco's gone too."

A smile flashed across his face briefly at the news of Draco's disappearance, but it was gone before I could blink. I glared at him and clenched my fists. How dare he?

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said. It almost sounded sincere, too. But I knew better.

I only nodded. I knew that if I spoke, my voice would crack and I'd burst into tears. I pushed my plate away; I'd lost my appetite. I blinked back the tears and took a deep breath. "I'm finished. Let's get this over with."

Edward and I stood up, earning the attention of every student and teacher. Dumbledore's eyes caught my own. He looked past me, at Edward, and nodded minutely, such a small movement that I couldn't be sure whether I'd imagined it. We left the Great Hall with all sets of eyes staring.

When we were out of hearing distance, I spoke. "There will be no touching. And if you even _try_ to kiss me, I will hex you. And keep my personal space. Dumbledore trusts you, but I'm not sure if I do."

He nodded. We walked the rest of the way without speaking.

When we entered the Room of Requirement, it was a small room with two couches on opposite walls. We both sat on a couch opposite from each other. It was silent for a moment.

"Bella," he paused for a moment, struggling for the right words. "You know I'm truly sorry, right? About what I did to Draco. I've had years and years of practice at self-control. Decades. Centuries. All it took to unravel that self-control I'd gained over the years was you." He shot me his crooked smile.

"You're lucky that he was okay. Because there are a lot of ways I could 'accidently' set you on fire," I said.

"I never wanted it to happen this way. It was never supposed to happen this way. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted you to be mine."

"I'm no one's but me. Nobody owns me."

"I know." He paused briefly, looking conflicted. "That's why I want to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked. What could he do to make up for that?

He took a deep breath. "Both Dumbledore and Alice and Hermione_ and_ Esme will have my head for this and I'll probably later come to regret it _but_, I'll help you find and rescue Harry and Draco."

"Really?" I asked, my face lighting up.

"Yes," he said.

And for a moment, everything disappeared. I forgot why I hated him, the rules I'd established. I jumped off the couch and ran to him and flung my arms around him. He looked astonished for a moment before returning the hug. Then I remembered everything and jumped up from his arms, feeling a little guilty.

I was actually going to try and save Draco and Harry. I would, if the mission was successful—and I refused to think of it any other way—, see them again. And they would be safe and not dead and everything would be fine again. I was going to get up and stop my world from crashing down around me. A feeling of happiness bubbled up inside me and before I knew it, my face was stretched in a big smile.

But then I stopped, remembering a critical flaw in our plan. "Do you know where they're being kept?"

"Well… no… but, you know, maybe Alice could… or I could read someone's mind… or…" he trailed off.

"Oh, yes, Edward, because I'm sure that everyone here is thinking about Voldemort's secret hiding place to stash Harry and Draco," I said, my words dripping in sarcasm.

"I'll find out Bella. Trust me."

"But you have to do it soon, or he'll kill them," I said. At the end, my voice wavered and the words come out in a whisper. I was overridden with guilt. It was _all _my fault they had been taken. I should have stayed the hell away from both of them and Voldemort wouldn't have taken them in the hopes that my best friend and boyfriend would be enough to lure me to him. Perhaps I could give my life in exchange for theirs?

"Bella, don't cry. It's okay," Edward said softly, hesitantly moving toward the couch I was occupying. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"You don't understand! It's all my fault! Voldemort wants me and he's using them to get to me," I said through tears.

"Why does Voldemort want you, Bella?"

I froze. Dumbledore had told me not to tell anyone but Hermione and Ron. Edward was not included in that list and so there was no way I was telling him the truth. "I-I don't know."

"Then what would make you think this was your fault?" he asked softly, stroking my hair comfortingly with soft fingers before I remembered myself I pull myself away. He saw that and his hands fell down to his sides.

"I- I have a feeling… intuition, if you will. I just know." I took a deep breath. "So how do you plan on us doing this thing?"

"We'll sneak out at night. I'll carry you as I run. Providing that Voldemort is still in England, we _should_ be able to get there before sunrise. I'm counting on someone thinking about we're they're being kept. We'll go there and we'll get them, very, _very_ quickly. We'll get out and head back to Hogwarts." Obviously he had put a lot of thought into his plan. But he was missing something.

"How are you going to take them to Hogwarts? They'll both be weak, very weak. And although I'm sure you could carry our weight, it wouldn't work out. There's three of us. You only have two arms. We won't be comfortable. Although I'm sure Harry's had a lot worse in terms of uncomfortable, Draco certainly hasn't. And they'll both be so weak that the slightest jolt might kill them."

Edward set his lips in a tight line. "We'll have to bring in reinforcements."

"Alice?"

"Probably. And Jasper."

"Do you think they'd do it?" I asked. I felt guilty that I'd have to drag them along. They may be vampires but they were still susceptible to the killing curse and Death Eaters have no objections towards using it. They could very well die.

"I'm not sure. I-," He paused for a moment and sighed. "Alice is coming. With Jasper."

A moment later, Alice burst into the room, Jasper trailing behind her. "Okay, first of all, Edward, I know your intentions were pure and yada yada yada, but _what_ were you _thinking_ when you offered this to Bella? Dumbledore would have found them soon enough!"

"Alice, if we don't do this, how soon will Dumbledore find them?" I asked. Alice held up a hand.

"Don't interrupt me, please. Secondly, since you already came up with the plan of yours and told Bella, who won't give up on it, and since I can't see any danger _yet_, Jazz and I will come with you. But, Edward, if we die, I will _kill_ you!"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, probably to give the rational argument that she couldn't kill him if they were both dead, but I spoke first, cutting him off.

"Alice, if we don't do this, how soon will Dumbledore find them?" I repeated impatiently.

She hesitated before speaking. So it's that bad. "A week and a half from now. And the vision's a little fuzzy, but one of them don't come back."

If my mind hadn't already been made up, it had after Alice spoke. "Alright, let's do this then. Alice, do _you_ know where they are?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I told you, my visions regarding them are fuzzy. They must be blocking me out somehow. I can barely make out faces and voices and I can't for the life—pardon, _existence_—of me, figure out where they are save that they're in what looks like a dungeon."

"Okay. Well, if anyone finds out anything, we'll organise a meeting in here. Alice, can you see when we find them?"

She looked as if she was thinking really hard about something. "Two days from now. That's when we leave."

I nodded. "Alice, you can leave first. If you come across anyone outside, you'll send a message to Edward, the places where we should avoid, won't you?"

"Of course, Bella. See you soon!" she said brightly before turning and skipping out, Jasper following her silently.

Once they left, I turned to Edward. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I know you don't like Draco—that might be too weak of a word—but it really means a lot to me that you're helping me."

"You're welcome. Bella, you know I'd do anything for you."

I nodded. We were entering dangerous territory. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Edward spoke.

"Alice said the coast is clear." He held the door open for me as I stepped out and he followed me as we walked to Gryffindor Tower. The corridors were deserted and the only sound we heard were the sounds of our feet hitting the floor as we walked.

Once we stepped through the portrait into the common room, Hermione was at my side, pulling me to the dorm.

"Hermione. Calm down. What's the hurry?"

She didn't respond until we reached the dorm. We settled on my bed, which was closest to the door. "You need to spill it. How did it go? Did you guys fight? Did he hurt you? Did—"

"Hermione! I'll tell you once you stop talking!" I interjected, overwhelmed by her constant talk. I waited a minute before speaking. "It went fine. We didn't fight exactly, at least, not like that. We just talked. He was civil. And so was I. Nor did we kiss, Hermione. Nothing happened. We just talked."

"About?" Hermione prodded.

For a moment, I contemplated on telling Hermione about our plan, our rescue mission. But I decided against it. I knew Hermione. She'd want to come. She'd want to help. And sure, her knowledge of spells was by far superior to my own, but the real world wasn't just a classroom. It was dangerous. She could die. This was my battle to fight and I wasn't going to let anyone fight it for me. I wasn't going to put anyone else in danger. "Our relationship… which is, you know, friendship," I said quickly, before she could come to any hasty conclusions.

She nodded. "Fine." She was quiet for a moment. "Bella, what were you going to tell me before, on the way to the Great Hall?"

It takes a while to jog my memory, to remember what she was referring to. There were so many things swirling around in my head that I couldn't keep track of them all. But when I finally remembered, I paused long enough to organise my thoughts into something coherent, something she could understand and told her what Dumbledore had told me this morning.

She looked at me with surprise in her expression. "Oh Bella." She wrapped an arm around me in a comforting gesture and if it were a trifling matter, it would have worked, everything would have faded away. But not this time. Nothing could make my problems go away.

"So what are you going to do?" She looked at me with thinly veiled expectancy in her face, as if she assumed I already had a plan. That I had already somehow found a way to fix everything. And I supposed she desperately wanted it to be so. She missed Harry too. Maybe she even missed Draco, I didn't know. For someone who, for all of her life, had known the right answer, she was coming up short and she _needed_ someone to know, to make it all right.

"I don't know," I said, watching disappointment settle on her face. "But everything will be alright, Hermione, you'll see. We'll get Harry back and he and I will kill Voldemort. And if… if Harry"—the words caught in my throat and I couldn't say them out loud. I took a breath before continuing—"if Harry can't then I'll kill Voldemort myself. I don't care what the prophecy says. I. Will. Kill. Him," I said, more to reassure myself than comfort Hermione. But every word I said was true. If Voldemort killed Draco or Harry, I would destroy him or die trying.

That night, I settled into bed, praying for a sleep void of nightmares.

Obviously, there was no God listening on my prayers that night, because I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath. I shuddered as my eyes closed of their own accord and I relived the nightmare.

_Edward, Alice, Jasper and I stood in bushes, the small, sharp branches brushing against me and cutting my skin. The night was cold and I shivered, bringing my hands to my shoulders in a feeble attempt to get warm._

"_Let's go," Edward whispered, picking me up in his arms. The world blurred around me as Edward ran at full vampire speed. Less than a minute later, we were standing in a bleak dungeon, a solid, steel door in front of us, the last obstacle blocking us from our purpose here._

_Jasper moved forward and punched a hole through the door, big enough for us all to walk through if we bend down a little. The hole let dim light enter the small space behind it. The two figures lying on the ground shot their heads up. One had white blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco. The other had jet black hair and green eyes. Harry. I jumped down from Edward's arms and ran over to them._

_Before I could say a word to them, Jasper and Alice were at my side, hoisting Harry and Draco up. Even in the urgency of the situation, I could appreciate the humour of tiny Alice carrying a boy far bigger than her._

"_Let's get out of here," Edward said, picking me up as well. Draco's eyes flickered to us but he was too weak to fight._

_We run out of the door and out of the dungeon. But suddenly, we lurched to a stop and I fought the urge to bring up any food that remained in my stomach. I looked over my shoulder. Four figures blocked our way, each holding a wand. Edward, in a lightning fast move, set me down behind him, blocking me from harm._

_The figure slightly in front was Bellatrix Lestrange, the ends of her mouth curled in a feral snarl, but there wass a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. That she was itching to kill someone was obvious; I could almost see the words formed on her lips, kept back by some small string of restraint. Behind her stood three figures who I couldn't name but recognition rippled through me as my eyes settled onto each of their faces. I faintly remembered seeing their faces in The Daily Prophet in the article about the escaped death eaters._

"_We've been waiting for you, Isabella," Bellatrix sneered. "The Dark Lord shall be very pleased. Dolohov! Summon him."_

_The figure to her right pulled back the arm of his robe, showing the Dark Mark etched eternally on his forearm. He pressed a hand to the mark hesitantly, his fear showing on his face._

_Everything was still for the moments after. Nobody moved. I hardly dared to breathe. We all knew what was coming._

_I heard chuckling and I squeezed my eyes shut as recognition coursed through me. _No. No. No!

"_Isabella, what a pleasure to have you here," Voldemort's voice rang loud and clear in the silence of the dungeon._

I pulled myself forcefully from the particularly vivid nightmare, hearing Dumbledore's words echo in my mind: _Your foresight was diluted heavily, reduced to dreams which may or may not come true._ I had a nagging feeling in my gut that what I'd just had was a vision. That may or may not come true. I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

I tried to get back to sleep but it was no use. Every time I closed my eyes, the vision would replay and I hated having to watch that scene play over and over again.

As I lay awake for the rest of the night, staring up at my ceiling, I harboured doubts about the plan. If my vision came true, we'd all be in Voldemort's clutches. Voldemort was cruel, ruthless. Could I really put the lives of people I cared about, people who had no business in this rescue mission, in Voldemort's hands? Alice. Jasper. Edward. What would become of them? And Draco? Now that Voldemort had exactly what he wanted, would he kill Draco? And the others?

But it wasn't as if I could sit around and do nothing. If I had a chance to save them, no matter how small that chance was, I was going to take it. I would save them or die trying.

But could I let Alice, Jasper and Edward risk their lives to help me?

Could Alice see the danger now too? Would she refuse to help me? Would she refuse to let me go?

At some point during the night, I'd had enough and, remembering my promise to Cissy this morning, I stood up, grabbed a quill and some parchment, and made my way to the common room.

I sat by the light of the fire, its crackling a reassuring sound. It was the sound of home, reminding me of all the times I had sat here with Hermione, Harry and Ron, when there was no prophecy, and the only thing we had to worry about was passing our exams. Now, I'm worried about whether or not I'll actually be alive to sit those exams.

_Dear Cissy and Lucius,_ I began writing in my messy script.

_I know I promised this letter last night, but something came up. Rest assured, I'm fine, just taking it hard. How are you? What's going on in the world? The only connection I have with the outside world is The Daily Prophet, but most of the time it's just useless propaganda._

_Classes have been suspended for the moment, in light of recent circumstances. I'm not completely sure whether to feel happy or worried—OWL's are coming up soon and I don't feel nearly as prepared as I would have liked._

_I miss you guys. I hope you're doing okay._

_Lots of love,_

_Bella xx_

I put my quill down. It was short and I know Cissy would be disappointed—it was far from her wish of a three foot long letter—but it was the most I could do. I didn't really have anything to say to them. I couldn't talk about Draco with them, because it would only bring tears from both of us, but, really, it was the only thing in my mind.

I stayed in front of the fireplace for the remainder of the night, my thoughts flying around in a tangled mess in my head. But one thought was dominant, ringing in my mind constantly: If we attempted the rescue mission, would any of us survive?

**A/n: Ohmygosh! I finally got this chapter done! You would not believe how hard it was to end it. Finally, I scrapped my original ending and shoved that last paragraph in there.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but this chapter was my longest chapter ever with 4, 386 words! It was 10 pages on Microsoft word.**

**So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. And every reviewer gets a teaser for the next chapter (as soon as I start writing it), unless you're an anonymous reviewer. **

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up sometime next week before school starts.**

**REVIEW!**

**~B~**


End file.
